Teenage Lovers
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Started from an assignment I had in Child Development a year ago, evolved into a story. Serena, 14, and Darien, 18, are enemy's, but what happens when a life threatening event happens to Serena, what will happen with their 'enemy' status?
1. Prologue

He is waiting in the waiting room, realizing just how nervous he really is. He was in the delivery room, but the doctors shooed him out saying that the baby and mother were in distress. His girlfriend never had difficulties during the pregnancy, and at all the checkups the doctors said the baby girl was fine. He is pacing the floor, waiting for a doctor or nurse to give him some kind of update…._any _kind of update. A few minutes later, a nurse came out of the room he was forced to leave. She was running to a room down the hall. She quickly ran back into his girlfriend's room pushing a small bed. It was a mistake really…her getting pregnant at such a young age. Her being only 14, and him being four years older. They always dreamt of starting a family, just didn't plan on it happening so young. _I have no clue how we'll get by. Her parents were furious when they found out she was pregnant. They even kicked her out of the house. Times like that I am glad I have my own place. By the look on her father's face, I'd say he was ready to kill me. _The door in front of him broke his train of thought. One of the doctors that were delivering the baby walked out.

"She is fine, so are thee babies. Both were breech. Her being so small to begin with was putting her and the babies at risk." The doctor informed.

"Bab-_ies_?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl. We need to take them to the NICU, but you can see them for a minute before we take hem. And you can visit your-" He paused.

"Girlfriend." He finished as they both walked into the room.

He walked into the room he was kicked out of just thirty minutes ago. She was holding two bundles. One pink, one blue. When he got closer, he saw the babies. The boy resembled himself. He had his nose, his chin, his hair color. But when he opened his eyes, he saw his girlfriend written all over them. He had the bright blue eyes that she had. When he looked at the girl, he saw all of his girlfriend's features, but when the baby opened her eyes, he saw the same midnight blue of his own eyes. _Whatever financial problems we come across, we'll get by. I'm sure her mom will want to see the babies sooner or later, and her parents aren't exactly poor. They'll eventually be willing to help. _He walked to the side of the bed and kissed each of them on the forehead. "My babies." He said quietly.

"_Our _babies." She corrected.

"And I'd rather they belong to no one else." He said as a nurse put the babies in the two portable beds and wheeled them out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:**I had an assignment in Child Development about a teenage father seeing his baby for the very first time. We had to write about his thoughts and feelings about the future. I decided to write it about them having a baby...or two babies. 

I'm thinking about writing a whole story about it...but I'd like to finish Wedding? first...maybe I'll start sooner...idk. Lemme know what you think...write a story or leave it?

-SailorMoonForever


	2. They've Met

They've Met

----------------

"Wow, Serena up early on the first day of school." A brown haired boy joked as a blonde walked into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling alright dear? Maybe I should check your temperature." A blue haired female said as she placed two pancakes on a plate in front of the blonde.

"Come on mom. You have to give me at least a little credit." The blonde said after taking a bite. "I mean I'm not _that _bad."

"She's right Ilene. She was up early on the last day last year." A male reading a news paper told the blue haired lady.

"But dad that was the last day of school…of course she was up early." The brown haired boy said.

"Well I thought it was time for a change." The blonde stated.

"I bet it won't last longer then a week." The boy smirked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" The blonde yelled getting up to chase her younger brother. "SAMMY, GET BACK HERE!"  
"MOM! DAD! HELP ME BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!" Sammy cried.

"Serena, stop chasing him and come finish your breakfast." Ilene called.

"Some things never change…" The male sighed.

"You can say that again Ken." Ilene stated.

----------------

"SERENA!" A blue haired girl called.

"AMY! How was your summer in America?" Serena asked.

"It was so much fun, but I missed you and the other girls." She said after hugging Serena fiercely.

"It's okay, they all left me anyways. Lita went to some cooking thing in Germany, and Mina went to London for some summer modeling."  
"What did you do all summer then?"  
"Hung out with Andrew at the Crown."

"I swear, you two should just start going out already." Amy said as they headed towards Serena's locker.

"Amy, how many times do I have to tell you? Andrew is like my brother, and he considers me his sister. It'd be plain weird if we were dating."  
"How is he doing anyways?"  
"Good. He said he met someone at the Crown at the beginning of summer. He just moved here and will be coming here. He's a senior like Andy."

"That all you know?"  
"Yup. Haven't met him yet. Andrew said he always came in in the mornings. I always missed him by like a half an hour or something."

"Well if he's friends with Andrew, he'll become popular in no time….and we'll know everything about him." Amy laughed.

"True, very true. But I'm so bummed that Andrew is graduating this year." Serena sighed.

"Yah."  
"We'll have to track him down and find out his lunch…just because we don't have it together; maybe he'll have it with one of us." Amy thought.

"Are you crazy? Freshmen don't hang out with seniors…especially the most popular ones."  
"I hate high school clicks." Serena sighed.

"Hey Serena, Amy!" A male voice called.

"Guess he doesn't care though." Serena laughed.

A sandy blonde walked up and gave the two a hug.

"Andy, don't you care about the fact that we're freshmen?" Serena asked.

"No. You and the girls are like my best friends…plus I'm leaving this year. I don't care what grade you are in."  
"I'm glad." Serena said. "So when do I get to meet Darien?"

"Funny, he asked the same thing about you. Apparently, my conversations about him were mostly about you." Andrew laughed.

"And this summer, he's been your number one topic."

"Well he should be here somewhere…" Andrew said as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Andrew turned to face a tall man.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" The black haired male asked.

"Not much. Perfect timing." He said taking a step back so Serena and the man could see each other. "Serena, Amy, this is Darien. Darien these two are Amy and-"

"Meatball head?" The man introduced as Darien said.  
"Jerk?"  
"He's/She's the one you've been talking about all summer?" Both Serena and Darien asked at once. **(A/N: Hence the He's/She's)**

"I can't believe she's the one you consider your sister. Especially witnessing what she does to her real brother."

"Well at least I'm not a self absorbed jerk!"  
"And at least I keep my shoes on my feet!"  
"How many times did I have to say I was sorry? I aimed for my brother!"  
"You should be more careful next time!"  
She placed her hands on her hips. "I have better things to do then hang around a zero personality jerk! I'll see you later Andy." She said before heading in the opposite direction.

"SERENA, WAIT!" Amy called after the retreating blonde. "See you guys later. Nice to meet you Darien!" She said before running off.

"So you two have met?" Andrew asked.  
"Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it was right after I left the Crown when I first met you. I was walking towards my apartment and a little boy ran by me. Then out of no where, a show connected with the back of my head."

"She's always chasing Sammy. He is such a pin to her. She always complains about him. But that doesn't explain why you dislike her so much. She's always so kind…she probably apologized right away and felt really bad. I've never heard her talk to anyone like that before." Andrew said as they walked to his locker.

"I don't know. She did apologize and feel really bad. But something just made me start making fun of her. I told her to watch her aim."

"So she's the one you've been complaining about?"

"Yah. I've always called her meatball head, so I never knew her real name."  
"Why?"  
"Have you seen her hair style? It looks like two meatballs with noodles hanging from them."  
"I've never looked at it that way before."  
"You made her seem so nice before, but you were talking about meatball head." Darien sighed.

"Well if you give her a chance, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet."  
"Yah, yah. Anyways, when does class start?"  
"You're best quality…changing the subject. Ten minutes."  
"Okay. I still need to go to my locker. I'll see you at lunch." Darien said as he walked away.

----------------

"Wow Serena, I've _never _seen you talk to anyone like that." Amy said after she caught up with her blonde friend.

"He's been rude to me since the moment we met. I accidentally threw my shoe at him. When I apologized, he said I should watch my aim and he came up with 'meatball head.' I hate that nickname so much!" She cried in frustration.

"What nickname?" A brunette asked from behind the two.

"I don't want to ruin my dog anymore by talking about that conceited jerk. How was your cooking thing Lita?" Serena asked.

"It was sooo much fun! I have new recipes I have to try out on you guys."  
"You could try them out at our first study session." Amy suggested.

"Have either of you seen Mina?" Serena asked.

"No, but I know she has my lunch. What do you guys have?" Lita asked.

"B." Serena said.

"C." Amy said.

"Guess you're eating alone Serena. The three of us have C." Lita commented.

"Awwwwww. Come on."  
"Did you ever ask Andrew what lunch he's got?" Amy remembered.

"No, I was too mad at the conceited jerk to remember to ask."  
"He must have done something to anger you so." Lita said

"I don't even want to relive that day."

…DING…DING…

"See you guys later." Serena called.  
"See you." Amy and Lita said.

----------------

"I really don't see the point in this freshmen seminar." Serena sighed as she took a seat.

"But hey, at least I'm stuck in here with you." A male voice said from behind her.

"What?" Serena looked behind her. "Andrew? This is _freshman _seminar. Why are you here?" She asked after giving him a hug.

"I'm a mentor for this class."  
"YAY! I'm so happy!" She said giving him another hug.

"Just promise you'll be civil towards the other mentor." Andrew sighed as a tall black haired male walked into the classroom.

"Why wouldn't I be? But I promise."  
"Thank you."  
"Hey meatball head." The male said.

"That's why you asked me isn't it?" She asked Andrew.

"Uh-huh."  
"Hello conceited jerk."

"Cut it out you two. I don't want to spend this year making sure you don't strangle each other.'  
"Just keep him away from me, and I'll be fine."

…DING…DING…

"Really quick, what lunch you got?" Andrew asked.

"B."  
"Great. I'll meet you by your locker."  
"Okay."  
"Hey Andrew!" Serena called as the sandy blonde approached her.

"So how's your day going?"  
"Okay. How many girls have asked you out?"  
"Five." He sighed.

"Every year. Just tell them you have a girlfriend already."  
"How could I prove that? They'll want some sort of proof…"  
"Say she's in another country…I don't know."

"I'll figure it out. Anyways. So why exactly do you hate Darien so much?"  
"I actually wouldn't say I _hate_ him. It's more of he gets on my nerves so much. With the nicknames and all. You've yet to witness one of arguments."  
"Can't wait. Just don't make a huge scene at lunch please."  
"I guess I'll be civil."  
"Thank you Rena."  
"Sure. Just tell him the same thing. He's usually the one that starts it anyways."  
"Okay. I'll tell him."  
"Thank you." He said. He draped an arm carelessly around her shoulders as they walked in the cafeteria.

"You have something to tell us?" Darien asked.

"Have you not figured out that he's like my brother? You are so dense."  
"Darien, I need to talk to you over here for a minute."  
He, Serena, and Darien walked away from the table.

"What's up?"  
"Look, Serena is one of my best friends as you are. Can you please be civil during school hours."  
"Ruin all the fun."  
"I'm serious."  
"Okay, okay. I'll try."  
"Thank you."  
"So you two aren't dating?"  
"NO!" Serena cried.

"Serena is practically my little sister. I'm not dating her. I could never date her…no offence to you Rena."

"None taken. Just like I could never date you. Too much like my older bro."  
"Won't you get trashed for hanging out with a freshman? Some of the guys at the table were saying how you aren't worried enough about your rep. People won't love you as much if you hang with a freshman."  
"I really don't care. They know who she is and that she hates them. That's why they're saying that. They only care about their reps. Besides, she looks more like a junior. Even if I did care, not many people would say anything."  
"A senior asked me out in the hall earlier. He thought I was a senior."

"I do have to admit you looked like a senior that day I met you, and I thought such until I met you again earlier."  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
"You should."  
"See, it's not so hard being civil."  
"Shut up Andrew." Both said at once.


	3. The Accident

The Accident

----------------

"Serena, I hear you were spotted being all cuddly with Andrew." Lita said.

"Damn, people are stupid. He had his arm draped over my shoulder, like a protective brother would, and people jump to conclusions."

"I think you should just date him for real." Lita said.

"Not gonna happen. I love him…but like a brother."  
"So how were the rest of your classes?"  
"Andrew and Darien are my seminar mentors."  
"So he went from conceited jerk to Darien?"  
"Andrew asked us to be civil during school."  
"So who's up for a milkshake?" Amy asked.

"Meet you there!" Serena called running down the hallway.

_Wonder if Andy is working today. _She thought. Once she got to the crosswalk, it lit up with 'don't walk.' _ I think he owes me a few free milkshakes. _She noticed the 'walk' light up. She continued thinking as she started her trek across the street. _The things I do for Andy. _"Meatball head." _Hummmm, what flavor do I want today? _"That car isn't stopping." _I'm tired. _"SERENA!" Finally she snapped out of her train of thought. "Huh?" She turned to see a car heading right for her with no intent on stopping. "GET OUT OF THE WAY BITCH!" The male driver called. "SERENA, MOVE!" The male who'd called her before said. But she couldn't move. Her body was in shock. As the car neared, she closed her eyes and prepared for impact, but the impact that came wasn't nearly as painful as she expected. It felt more like a body then cement rather than a car then cement.

Serena heard various people in the distance cry different things like 'are they okay?' and 'someone call 911.'

"Serena! Serena, are you okay? Come on, stay with me. Say something, _anything._"

"D-Darien? I- She couldn't continue, she blacked out.

----------------

She slowly awoke to beeping. _What in the world? _She thought. _Why do I feel like I was hit by a train? And what the hell is in my mouth? _She looked at her surroundings. _Machines, another bed, a TV, food, Darien, more machines…wait…Darien? What is _he _doing here…wait, he said something before I blacked out…what happened? I was thinking about Andy owing me a few milkshakes, then Darien calling to me, a car…was the body I felt Darien's? _She took in his appearance. His hair was ruffled. He was hunched over onto the bed, snoring, sleeping. _How long have I been here? And why can't I talk? _She gently brought her hand to the one placed by Darien's head and grasped it. _I'm so tired. _She thought before falling asleep.

----------------

"I swear to you it wasn't me. She must've woken up!" A male voice argued.

"That isn't likely. She hit her head pretty hard. You're just sleep deprived." A female said.

Serena opened her eyes and saw Darien arguing with a lady in scrubs.

She tried to speak but remembered the tube in her mouth. Instead, she moved her arms up and down.

"Serena!" Darien called running to the side of her bed. "I told you she woke. I didn't do it!" He called over his shoulder to the lady who was on the phone.

"Yah, she's awake."  
"You okay?"

She nodded and pointed to her mouth.

"Can you get this thing out of her?"

"Once the doctor gets in here. She's on her way now."

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"It's a ventilator. To help you breathe. Once it's out, I can answer any questions."  
She nodded as a tall, blue haired lady walked in.

"Rena! You're awake darling!" She said giving the blonde a hug.

The doctor did some checks and unhooked the vent. "Okay. I need you to take a deep breathe in then blow out, and I'll take this out."  
Serena nodded and complied. As soon as the tube was out, she coughed.

"Now, don't try to talk too much. Your throat needs to readjust. I'm going to telephone your parents."

"Thanks Dr. Mizuno." She said hoarsely.

She nodded and walked out with the nurse.

Serena turned back to Darien and was greeted with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay."  
"H-how long have I been here?" She whispered.

"Two days. You've been in a coma." His voice got lower. "They said it was from the impact. I'm so sorry."  
"You probably saved my life. Thanks."  
"But-"

"No, you did the right thing. How long have you been here?"  
He looked down and blushed slightly. "Since you were brought here."  
"Why?"  
"I caused this. I felt really bad."  
"No! You didn't cause this. That driver did."  
Suddenly the door flew open and Serena was bombarded by her mom and dad.

"Oh my baby! You're okay!" Her mother cried.

"Sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay." Her father said.

"I'm fine, but if you keep squeezing me, I won't be."  
"Oh Darien! How could we possibly repay you for saving my little girl's life?"  
"Her being okay is payment enough."  
"And all this time I thought you hated me."  
"Never. You're just a meatball head."

"Thanks."  
"So Dr. Mizuno. When can we take her home?" Ken asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."  
"Have you called the girls?" Serena asked.

"School doesn't get out for another hour. They usually head over right away. Andrew drives them." She explained.

"Oh, okay."  
"How about we have you over for dinner tomorrow Darien." Ilene suggested.

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Tsukino. Thank you."  
"You should invite you folks." Ken said.

Darien visibly tensed. "I – uh – would, but they are still out of the country getting the rest of our things packed up."

"Ken, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "We've got to go get Sammy. He has a doctor appointment. Will you be okay until we get back?"

"Sure daddy."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." She said as her parents walked out the door.

"So you've skipped school to stay here with me?"  
"No, I ca-I mean my parents called me in."  
"While in another country?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I called them and explained what happened, and they called in."  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
"It's nothing Sere. Don't worry yourself about it."  
"Sere?"  
"What?"  
"You just called me Sere."  
"Oh, just a nickname."

"Hey, it's better then meatball head."

"I guess."

"So what happened exactly?"

"Well you were running towards the stoplight when you slowed. You seemed deep in thought about something. Then when the light turned to 'walk,' you began to walk, but this car was speeding and couldn't stop. I called to you three times, but you still didn't hear me or something. When I called you again, you stopped dead in the car's path. You didn't move, so I lunged at you and we hit the cement. I never realized how hard you hit your head. The paramedics came and brought us here. The doctors began working on you. Other then the coma, you had a collapsed lung, so they had to intibate you. Other then that, just scrapes and burses. You've been here ever since."

"You too?"  
"Other then to take a shower and change, yes."  
"What about your injuries?"

"Just scrapes and bruises."

"Thank you Dare. You risked your life to save mine."

"Life just wouldn't be any fun if you weren't around."  
"You almost sound like you care."  
"So what if I do?"

"You're something else Dare."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is. But I gotta know, why did you go off on me when I threw that shoe?"  
"Honestly…I don't really know. That blush on your face was just so cute…"

"So you made me angry to get rid of it?"  
"You face is even cuter when you yell at me. You blushed even more." _What are you doing? You might as well just flat out say 'I love you Serena.' You practically just did anyways! _

"So you made me angry, because my face is cute? Is that another way of telling me you like me?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Well – uh – I – uh – you see – uh." _Smooth one!_

"And translated from Darien to laymen...that would be…"  
"You see – uh – well – uh – I – uh?" _Just fucking tell her already! _

"Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face noticing him space out.

_Come on; just tell her…you know you want to. _His mind taunted. "OH SHUT UP!" He yelled to himself…aloud.

"Sorry!" She shot back.

"No…not you. I was talking to that stupid voice in my head. But yah, you're just so damned cute. When that car was heading for you, my heart just stopped. From the minute you threw that shoe, I've liked you." He blushed.

"That's good to know because I've liked you for the longest time."

"Really!?"

"Yah, no one has ever acted that way towards me. It was exciting."

"Exciting?"  
"Yah. Everyone has always been so gentle around me…like they can't joke because I'm too sensitive or something…I don't know what it is."

"Well how about you become my girlfriend?"  
"I'd love nothing more." She said before they kissed.

"Well it's about damned time." A male voice said from the door

They immediately broke away and blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"When ever that man walked into the Crown, he'd say how much you irritated him, but you stirred feelings deep down in him." Andrew said. "It was only a matter of time before he finally told you."


	4. The Past, Present, and Future

**Past, Present, and Future**

"Are you sure you're up to walking honey? We could use the wheelchair Dr. Mizuno brought for you."

"Dad, I hit my head. My legs are fine." She said slowly climbing out of bed. She smiled to Amy's mom. "Thanks again Dr. Mizuno."

"Anytime. Now I want you to take tomorrow off of school. Rest up tomorrow and over the weekend and then you can return to school on Monday."

"Any excuse to skip school!" She cheered.

"Darien, do you need a ride home?" Ilene asked.

"No thanks. My car is here."

"You have a car?" Serena asked.

"I'm a senior. How else am I supposed to get around?"

"All I saw you do in the summer was walk though." She complained.

"Summer is warm. I refuse to walk anywhere in the winter. Too cold."

"I guess that makes since."

"You still up for dinner tonight Darien?" Ken asked.

"Sure."

"Dinner will be ready around five. Why don't you come over around four, four-thirty?" Ilene suggested.

"Yah, I can introduce you to Sammy…as snobby as he is. But you can meet Luna too." She said grabbing onto him arm. "I'm sure she'll absolutely love you."

"Luna?" Darien asked as they all walked from the room.

"My cat. I found her when she was just a small kitten. Some kids were picking on her, so I told them to bug off. She did some weird flip onto a car, stared at me for a second, then hopped on my shoulder and meowed."

"Weird."  
"Yah. She can be sometimes. She's really cautious around people. So don't be surprised if she doesn't come near you right away."

"No problem."

"Come on Serena. Let's get home." Ken called as they neared the cars.

"See you later Dare."  
"See you Sere." He said as she hopped towards her parents' car. He continued his walk to his car and quickly drove home.

----------------

…DING…DONG…

Serena quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Dare!" She said leaping into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Sere. How are you doing?"

"The same as when I left the hospital two hours ago." She said leading him to the living room. "Daddy, Darien's here."

"Hello son, how are you?"

"Fine sir. Yourself?"

"Great. Thanks."  
"I'm gonna go introduce him to Sammy and Luna now. Bye daddy!" She called dragging Darien up the steps. They quickly arrived in front of a closed door, and Serena knocked.

"Come in." Someone called from the other side.

When Serena opened the door, they were greeted with a boy sitting in front of his TV with his tongue hanging out the side in concentration with a gaming controller in his hands. "Almost, almost. HA! GOTCHA!!" He said leaping to his feet.

"Are you playing that action game again?" Serena sighed.

"For your information, it's the latest and greatest Sailor V game. I so wish I could meet her."  
Serena snickered to herself. _If only he knew…he has met her. _She couldn't contain it and let a giggle slip.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of something Mina did the other day." Saying Mina's name made her snicker even more.

Meanwhile, Darien was thinking along the same lines. _She's really not all that great. I've only met her once, but still…I don't see the big deal. _

"Anyways, Sammy, this is Darien. Darien, this is my annoying brother, who is obsessed with the sailor scouts and that new guy, Sammy."

"Tuxedo Mask?" Darien asked.

"Yah, him." Serena said.

"Nice to meet you Darien, but can I ask why you're hanging around with my klutz of a sister?"  
"SAMMY! He saved my life! If he didn't push me out of the way, that car could've killed me!" Serena hollered.

"And why wouldn't I hang around my girlfriend?" He smirked.

"G-girlfriend? You're going out with my sister?"

Darien nodded.

"Sammy, you can't tell mom and dad yet. They don't know. I need to break it easy to dad. I'm surprised he isn't stalking us. You know how he gets with me."

"Yah, remember when he saw your schedule said 'coed gym?' He blew a fit!"

"Exactly. I need to break it to him when he's really happy or something."  
"Okay, okay. I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"No problem."  
"Come on, let's go see Luna." Serena said pulling Darien out the door.

"See ya kiddo." Darien waved.

"Yah, see ya." Sammy called.

Serena quickly led him to her room.

"Luna? Are you in here?" Serena called to her seemingly empty room.

"Y-" Luna came from the bathroom and saw Darien. "Meow?"

"Luna, this is Darien." Serena said.

"Hey there." He kneeled and held out his hand for the cat to sniff.

Luna cautiously walked over to his hand and smelled it. She then looked to Serena who nodded. Luna then rubbed her head into Darien's palm.

"Yay! You're the only one she's let pet her the first time she met you…other then me that is. It took her a whole week to warm up to my family."

"Why is that?" He asked petting Luna. Luna walked to his lap and he picked her up.

"Uh – not sure."

"You said you found her while some kids were picking on her, maybe that's it. You saved her so she was comfortable with you, but then around others, she's cautious."

"That's probably it. Feel free to sit." She said taking a seat on her bed.

He walked over to the bed, Luna in hand, and sat next to Serena.

"So, you've met my parents…when do I get to meet yours?" She asked glancing at him. He was tense again. His jaw locked and arrows narrowed.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

He softened his features, put Luna next to him, and scooted closer to Serena. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You have no reason to be sorry."  
"Well when my parents questioned about your parents, you tensed. When I asked how they called from another country, you tensed then told me not to worry. I should've realized something was up. Maybe you don't get along with them or something. I shouldn't have pushed."

"I should have just told you. The reason my parents aren't here is because they died." He heard her gasp. "I just didn't want to worry you with the information."

"Darien! I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay. It happened when I was five, so I've grown to accept it."

"You were so young. How did you live?"

"I was sent to an orphanage. They left me all they had…but that wasn't much. I moved here because I could get a higher paying job at a younger age then I could in America, so I moved here. That's why I spend so much time out. If I'm outside or somewhere else, I spend less time in the house using the electricity, heat, water, etc. The car was the only thing I have that is totally free. It was paid off. My mothers. It was the extra one."

"Extra one?"

"We had two, but they were killed in a car accident. The car was totaled."

"I'm so sorry Dare." She said wrapping him tightly in a hug. She had tears in his eyes, and felt one fall on her head.

"I never grew up knowing what love was, or what having a family felt like." He said hugging her harder.

"You won't have to go through that anymore. That was your past. We are the present. And you'll have a happy future. I'm here for you, now and for as long as you want me to be."

"Thanks Sere."

"It's a promise."

Even Luna seemed to have watery eyes.

"Kids! Dinner!" Ilene called from downstairs.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and get some food." Darien said pulling away from her.

She raised her hand to wipe away his tears. "Sure." She looked over to Luna. "Come on Luna."

The three got up from the bed and walked downstairs.


	5. Pills

**Pills**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to be back." Serena said as she got out of Darien's car.

"I can't believe you're saying that either." Darien said as he joined Serena on the walk towards the school.

"Well hanging out at home by my self is just no fun. At least my friends are here, and I have you here too."

"Yah, but we only see each other during seminar and lunch."

"That's more then what I saw you at my house."

"True I guess."

…DING…DING…

"We need to leave earlier tomorrow."  
"No, you need to be ready when I get there tomorrow."

"That too. See you in seminar."

"See you."

She stood on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him before shooting towards her fist class.

He quickly followed her lead and walked to his first.

----------------

"Finally, a blow off class." Serena sighed as she sat in her seminar seat.

"And I thought you said you were glad to be back." Darien breathed behind her.

"WHAT!?" She jumped. She turned around to see Darien with a grin on his face. "That wasn't funny. You scared me." She said playfully hitting him.

"Got any homework yet?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"No. Thanks to you. Since I had to sit over the weekend and do all that makeup homework, I don't have any yet."

"Well with classes like yours, you aren't going to have much anyways."  
"And considering I've only had Child Development, Photo, and Lit. Appreciation, I wouldn't expect to have homework. But I'm forewarning you, we're learning something new in math today, so I'll probably need help."

"Why don't you come by after school? I'll help you."

"That sounds great."

"Hey guys." Andrew said.

"Hey Andy."

"Hey."

"Welcome back Rena, how was your break?"  
"Well I was in a coma for half of it, and I had to sit at home…by myself…for the rest."  
"What about Luna?" Andrew asked.

"She's a cat! What do you expect her to do? Talk to me?"

"That would be cool."

"Cats can't talk Andy. Are you sure you aren't the on that was in the coma?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I just said it would be cool if they could."

"That would be kinda cool." Darien agreed.

"Well mister mentors, go do your job, everyone is staring at you guys because you're talking about talking cats." She said matter-of-factly.

----------------

The day crept by slowly, and as Serena expected, she learned something that made no since to her. _But I have an excuse, it was a continuation of Friday's lesson…I wasn't there. I'm sure Darien remembers how to do this. _She quickly made her way to her locker and was met by the Darien. "Hey."  
"Hey. So what do I have to teach you?"  
"Some theorem."  
"Which one?"  
"P-pa-pafag-pafagreium?"

"Pathagreium?"

"YAY! That's it!"

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

"A what plus B who?"

He chuckled. "Come on, let's get going."

"Sure." She quickly got the materials needed and they left towards Darien's apartment.

They arrived and settled at the coffee table.

"Which one is A though?"

"Either of these two. As long as it's not the hypotenuse, it doesn't matter."  
"And the hypotenuse is?"

"It's always the longest one. Or you can tell by finding the side opposite of the right angle."

"I still don't get why this all makes since when you explain it, but not when my teacher does."

"I'm always here to help."

Serena quickly finished her homework, so the couple moved to the balcony to relax. Darien sat in a lounge chair with Serena comfortably lying on his lap.

"Dare."

"Yah?"  
"I wanna go on the pill."

He was taken aback by the question. "Huh?"

"I wanna go on the pill. You know, birth control."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry I brought it up. I know I shouldn't have."

"No. Don't be sorry. It's just that you're so young, only fourteen. I've been thinking about it too, but I figured we could wait until you were a bit older."  
"Why wait?"  
"I won't feel like a pedophile…like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me."  
"Let's do this. We'll put you on the pill, so if anything happens, we're covered."  
"Okay, just one problem."  
"What?"  
"There's no chance in hell my parents will agree to this."  
"I can see that."  
"So I was thinking…"  
"You want me to be your father and take you in?"  
"Would you?"  
"Sure."

"Thank you so much!"  
"Sure. I'll call a doctor office tomorrow."

----------------

"So what can I help you with," he paused to look at the chart, "Ms. Shields?"  
"?Well I'd like to get my daughter on birth control." Darien said.

"Okay miss. And you're name is…Usagi Shields?"

Serena nodded.

"How old are you?"

"14." She said shyly.

"And are you sexually active."

"Not currently. I do have a boyfriend though."

"And it's more of a precautionary method. You know how kids are these days." Darien chuckled.

"I get cases like this all the time, so this is normal for me. Are you taking any meds?"  
"Just Tylenol."

"Okay. I need to take some blood and run some tests. This will be typical. You are gonna need to come see me once a month. I want to be sure you don't get pregnant because birth control isn't one hundred percent effective. I'll prescribe you a monthly pill. You can take it right here in my office. It'll last for the rest of the month. You came at the beginning of this month, so just count on coming at the beginning of every month." He said as he stuck the needle in her arm. "I'll take a vial of blood every time and run the tests. You can usually go and do something while I process the tests. I'll call your father when the results are back and you can just stop by."

"I thought doctors usually prescribe them for longer periods of time."

"Well being that she is only 14, and may become sexually active; I want to be sure nothing happens. Yes, birth control is very effective, but not one hundred percent, and being that she is younger, the percent effectiveness is slightly lessened. If she were to become pregnant and not know it yet continue to take the pills, she could damage the fetus." He pulled out the needle and marked the vial.

"You guys are free to go. The pregnancy test only takes a few minutes, but the others will take longer. Swing by tomorrow, after school, and you can take it. I'll have the results by then."

"Thanks a lot doctor." Serena said.

"Yah thanks."

"Sure."

----------------

The school day went by slowly the next day. Serena's mind on what the doctor said. _It's less effective for me because I'm younger. Do I really want to risk it just to have sex? I mean is it really worth it? I'll have to talk to Darien about it. _

"Serena. Are you in there? Class is over. Come on!" Lita complained.

"Sorry Lita, zoned."

"It's okay. Now let's get out of here."

"Sure."

The two left and quickly met up with the other three, and then Darien and Andrew.

"How are you girls?" Darien asked wrapping an arm around Serena's waist.

"I'm whipped." Serena complained. "I almost fell asleep last hour."

"You always almost fall asleep." Amy pointed out.  
"Yah, well I was up late last night."  
"You're up late almost every night." Raye snapped.

"Well I can't help it!"  
"You could just go to bed at a normal time like the rest of us." Lita suggested.

"But then I'd be normal."  
"And we all know you're the furthest thing but." Mina giggled.

"Why do you think I drink so many of Andy's milkshakes? They actually keep me awake."

"I'm getting money, what do I care?" He joked.

"Dare, can you just drive me home? I really am tired. I'm thinking of taking a nap."

"Sure. I'll see you girls later. Bye Drew."

"See ya." The five called.

Serena and Darien made their way to Darien's car, and he headed towards the doctor's office.

"Nice cover up."

"It's true though. All of it was. I'm thinking that after I get this thing, I'm gonna go home and take a nap."  
"And here I thought you just wanted to spend more time with me."

"I do, but really, I'm exhausted."

"It's okay. Now let's get going." He said pulling out of the spot.

The trip to the doctor's office wasn't that long. They were there before they knew it.

"Good to see you guys again." The doctor said.

"You too Dr. Freed." Darien said.

"Here. Just take this. Here's some water." He said handing her a pill and a glass of water.

She took a drink of water and put the pill in her mouth and then swallowed it all.

"Thanks doc." Serena said.

"Goodbye Usagi, Mamoru."  
"See you." Both said as they walked out.

"That was easier then expected."  
"Sure was _daddy_."

"My sweet, sweet Usagi."

He then continued to drive her home and she fell asleep on the couch


	6. Maybe I Should Change

**Maybe I Should Change…**

The day slowly approached that Serena and Darien, or Usagi and Mamoru, had return to the doctor to get Serena another pill. "Serena, you look as if you have something on your mind." Raye pointed out.

"Sorry, just zoning." "Thinking about Darien again?" Mina asked.

"Is it weird how much I think about him? He is my boyfriend and all."

"Not really I guess. But can you forget about him for the day. This is supposed to be a day of fun for us." Mina said.

"Yah. I'm sorry guys. You know I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Yah. So what store you want to go into next?" Amy asked.

"Well-"

Serena was interrupted by a beeping in Amy's pocket.

"Crap. We'll be back Serena."

"I'll meet you in the food court." She said as the four rushed off.

Serena sat lazily in the food court and waited for her friends to finish fighting the youma that was attacking. She put her head on the table and decided to nap

…

Serena woke up about five minutes later to people screaming. She looked up to see a youma inches in front of her. She was stunned and sat there, unable to move. _Oh god, I'm gonna die…come on girls where are you? _Serena asked herself. Finding strength within her, she stood and backed up slowly, the youma following her hungrily. She kept backing up until she felt a wall against her back. The youma launched at her. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but instead, she felt a cloth wrapped around her, and then wind blowing against her face and in her hair. She opened her eyes to see a man dressed in a black tuxedo, a cape with red lining, a top hat, and a mask covering only his eyes.

The two landed next to a nearby store. He quickly led her into that store. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I think. I'll be fine."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The area outside the store was covered in a dense fog.

"Shouldn't you go help them?"

"They're powerful. They can handle." _They'll probably get the crystal though._

A minute later, the fog lifted and the youma screamed as it disintegrated.

Serena followed Tuxedo Mask out the store and she instantly spotted her friends.

The scouts rushed to her side, pushing Tuxedo Mask behind them.

"Are you okay?" The scout in red asked.

"I'm fine Mars."

"How did you get away from that youma? One minute you were against the wall, the next you were gone and the youma was stuck in the wall." A scout in blue said.

"Tuxedo Mask saved me. He came and swooped me out of the way."

"Well you'll be glad to know Tuxie, that there was no rainbow crystal. So you can leave like you always do." The scout in green snapped.

"Jupiter, he saved me. Don't be so harsh."

"Fine. Thanks for saving my friend, but you are free to leave."

"I wanted to make sure she was okay." He snapped back. "Forgive me for caring."

"Have you taken a liking to our friend over here?" The scout in orange asked playfully.

"I have a girlfriend." He said.

"When did this happen?" "A while ago."

"Well she's taken anyways, so don't get your hopes up." Mars said.

"You guys are so mean. I'm leaving, and I assure you that I'm fine." She said turning around.

"Well we were busy. We're off." Jupiter said before her and the other three jumped off behind her.

Tuxedo Mask ran off, following Serena. He found her after a minute of searching. "Hey." He said coming up behind her. "What? Oh, hi. Did you need something?" "Do you know those girls or something?"

"Not really." "They seem to know a lot about you." "Look. You're not going to trick me into telling you their identities. I'm sorry."

"I think I could guess. Are you guys close?" "I'm not telling you. I could know you're civilian form and therefore you'd know. So I'm not telling you either way! For all I know, you could be my friend Andrew! If you were I'd kill you for not telling me. Or you could even be my boyfriend! And if you were I promise I'd-"

"You'd what?" He asked as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

She was about to push him off and punch his lights out, but she recognized the feel of his mouth.

After a minute, she pulled away. "Change back dumbass, before the girls see me making out with a person they're not too fond of." She ordered.

"They are the girls aren't they?"

"Don't say anything. Please."

"I won't. And don't tell them that I'm Tuxedo." He said detransforming. "So what would you do?"

"Fuck you senseless." She said.

"I'm holding you to that promise you know."

"I'm sure you will. Now I'd better go before the girls worry."

"Come by my place later. Doing anything tonight?"

"Sleeping over your place." She smiled.

"See you then." He said before kissing her and walking away.

"I'm so tired." Serena said as she yawned again.

"Go home then." Mina suggested.

"I'll see you girls later." Serena waved as she headed out the doors. She headed towards Darien's apartment. She made good timing…she got in just as it decided to pour.

She knocked on his door.

"One minute!" His voice called from inside.

She waited until he opened the door. "Hey Sere." He said swooping down to kiss her.

"Hey Dare." She walked in and he closed the door. "Are you still taking me up on that offer?"

"Well I don't have any condoms. You can't wait can you?"

"It's weird. I've never been this horny before."

"You've done this before?" He asked sounding upset.

"No, I'm a virgin, but I masturbate all the time." She blushed.

"My horny little Sere. Lemme guess, this is why you're always so tired?"

"Yah. I'm warning you now...you've got yourself a wild cummer. Are you sure you can handle me?"

"I think I'll manage. Dare I ask how many times?"

"On average, about four or five times a night."

"What are you, a fucking machine?"

"Not sure." She said leading him to the couch. He sat down and pulled her in his lap. "So why don't you have any condoms?"

"Never needed them."

"You always have unprotected sex?"

"I don't know if I should feel offended or honored that you thought I've had sex. Who said I've ever had it period?"

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

He then swooped down and kissed her.

Once they finally broke, Serena laid her head on his chest. "I love you Dare."

"I love you too."

"You know it's taking all the will power I have not to strip you right here and now."

"I know. I understand."

"Maybe we could do something else." She said repositioning so she was facing him. She was still in his lap, and she put her legs on either side of his lap, her skirt going up her legs slightly…bad move on her part. She heard him groan and could feel him harden beneath her. "Sorry." She muttered. She went to move, but Darien wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't be."

"If you don't let me go, I'm not liable for my actions." She said grinding against his hips. "Especially at the rate you're getting hard." She continued moving her hips along his, excitement quickly building in both. She snaked her arms around his neck and placed her head back on his chest and continued her movements.

"Mmmmmmmm." Darien murmured into her hair.

"Dare, I-I'm gonna-"

"Just let it go baby."

"A-are you-?"

His hands took place on her hips and moved her faster.

She threw her head back and cried out. She tried to stop moving, but Darien's hands prevented her. He continued grinding her into him until he came moments later.

Their breathing began to return to normal.

"Maybe we should go somewhere." Darien suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. How about dinner?"

"Sure." Serena got up and laughed.

"What?"

"Look." She said pointing to his croch.

Not only did his pants look extremely too tight, but they were soaked. Being that Serena was wearing a skirt, her juices soaked through her panties and all over his jeans. Add that to his own, and you have a very messy Darien.

"Maybe I should change first. But what about you"

"It's just my underwear. I can just take 'em off."

"Kinky." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't get any ideas buddy. We're getting out of the house so we don't do anything."

"I know, I know. I'll be right back." He quickly changed into some sweats and came back out. He held up two pair of keys. "Bike or car?"

"Bike!"

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter I had to edit because of cracking down on their posting rating policies. They don't allow sexually explicit decriptions on the site. So I changed and edited that out so I can continue providing stories for my fans :)**

**A/N: **So I brought the scouts in a few chaps ago. I actually wasn't planning on introducing them, but ah, who cares, I did. And to clear up any confusion. Serena is NOT a scout_. _Tuxedo Mask is in. Serena does know the girls are the scouts, as well as the fact that her cat can talk and is the advisor of them. She knows all the scouts because the girls are so close and they share everything with each other. Serena is the only one who knows Darien's identity.

And to clear up any misunderstandings about the whole 'sleeping together' thing. They want to do it, but they know it could lead to Serena getting pregnant, so they want to be sure they're 100 percent covered if it does happen.

Any questions? Just ask in a review, or just message me. I'll be glad to answer.

-SMF


	7. A Passionate Morning, and A Pill

**A Passionate Morning, and A Pill**

"He guys, what's up?"

"Not much Andy. Just needed to get out of the house…well Darien's apartment."

"Why? Sexual interests peeking?" He chuckled as Serena and Darien blushed. He stopped. "Wait, Serena's only 14. Too young to have sexual interests."

"AM NOT!"

"You can say that again." Darien mumbled.

"What was that?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyways. As horny as my buddy over here is, you're too young. Sex can wait."

"HEY! I resent that!" Darien objected

"You know its true Dare." Serena smiled. "But yes Andy, I know." She thought for a minute. "You know…what makes you think I haven't done it already?" She smirked.

"WHAT? SERENA USAGI TSUKINO, ARE YOU TELLING ME-"

"I was kidding! Geeze Andy, don't have a cow…but what makes you think you're the first person who will know when I loose my virginity?"

"True, just promise me you-"

"Won't do anything stupid that I'll regret later on. I know the speech Andy."

"Okay, okay." He looked at Darien and noticed something different. "Hey Darien, why did you change your pants?"

He shrugged. "Spilled some juice on them."

"You drink juice?" He asked in disbelief.

"I spilt it." Serena giggled.

"Nice going. So what can I get for you?"

0123456789

After the couple finished eating and visiting Andrew, they headed back to Darien's apartment to get ready for bed.

"Hey Dare, I kinda don't have any clothes to sleep in."

"You can borrow a shirt of mine." He said walking to shi closet. He pulled out one of his button up shirts and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She walked to the bathroom and quickly changed. She walked back out to see Darien already lying on his bed. "I'll be on the couch."

"No, you can sleep in here with me. My bed is big enough."

"Won't it be hard?"

"I'm sure we can control ourselves, but if you don't want to, then I'll take the couch, and you can have the bed."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure we can not do it." She said walking towards the bed. She crawled in and snuggled closer to Darien.

"Good night Sere."

"Night Dare." She said before giving into sleep.

0123456789

The next morning, Darien woke up to a strange feeling.

Serena had draped her leg across his abdomen; therefore, the shirt had ridden up to her stomach and she was grinding against his side…and she was getting his side soaked. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that she was grinding harder and harder into his side. He looked to her and saw her eyes closed. _Oh God, she's having a wet dream. Ugh, if she doesn't stop…_ He could already feel himself growing hard. He decided to stop her. "Sere. Wake up." The movements continued. "Sere." He said a little louder.

The movements stopped. "Huh?" She moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She then realized her position and moved. She sat up and noticed the collection of juice on his side and got an 'I've got something up my sleeve' look on her face and bent to his side.

"What are you-?" He stopped when he felt her tongue on his side. He looked to her again only to see her butt in the air and legs partly spread. The shirt was slowly going towards her head from the gravity, so he could see _everything._ That's when he lost it. He was now fully hard. Without warning, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to his face. He began licking up her juices.

0123456789

Serena woke up a few hours later to her cell phone ringing. She wiggled out of Darien's hold and went to it.

"Hello?"

"Honey, I thought we were spending the day together?"

"Sorry ma. I was up late and woke up five seconds ago."

"Well get some breakfast then meet me at home."

"Okay love you mom." She said as two arms wrapped around her waist and a head nuzzled her neck.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to face Darien.

He lowered his head and captured her lips.

After a minute, Serena pulled away. "Mom wants me home after breakfast."

"Well then I'll make some breakfast."

"I need a warm shower. Maybe it'll relieve some pain."

"I've got some Advil."

"Ohhhh, heaven in a bottle." She moaned.

"It's in the medicine cabinet above the sink. Help yourself."

"Thanks." She said before retreating to the bathroom.

0123456789

"See you tomorrow at school." Serena said as she got out of the car.

"Don't forget next weekend we have to get your blood work done."

"I won't. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." She quickly waved and he drove off and headed off to the door of her house which flew open to reveal her mother.

"Hey honey!" Ilene said as she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Hey mom. Where exactly are we going?"

"Mother daughter day. We can get you some new clothes or something."

The last thing Serena wanted to do was spend the day on her feet. She put on a smile and said, "sure mom, let's go."

The two got into the car and drove off.

"You can pick out anything you want."

"Dad just bought another company, didn't he?"

"Yup, and this one is another major corporation."

Serena's father was President of a family owned corporation; Tsukino Corp. Her mother was V.P. Since her family owned a very big, successful company, her family had money…a lot of it.

"Okay, let's go then."

"I'll have your results in a few days. Can you guys stop by, say Wednesday after Usagi gets out of school so she can take it?"

"Sure." Darien said.

"I'll get these to the lab then." He said holding the vials of blood.

"Thanks doctor."

"Yah thanks."

"No problem."

Serena and Darien quickly walked out of the office.

"Want to go for dinner?" Darien asked.

"Sure. We can visit Andy."

"Then let's get going. I think the place closes soon." He said as they pulled away.

Darien drove his car until they reached the café. Serena hopped out and walked in while Darien parked the car.

"Hey Rena. What's up?"

"Not much. Just stopped in to pay my best guy friend a visit…and for dinner."

"Where's Darien? I thought you were with him today?"

"He's parking the car."

"Ok. Did you ever finish that math homework you were having trouble with?"

"Yah. Darien explained it to me. I get it now."

"So what can I get for you?"

"My usual." She said as Darien sat next to her.

"Me too please." Andrew nodded and went to the back to get their orders.

Serena looked at her watch. "OH CRAP! I'm soooooo late! The girls are gonna kill me! I was supposed to meet them 30 minutes ago! ANDY, SCRATCH MY ORDER! I GOTTA RUN!" She hollered to the back. She then gave Darien a quick peck on the lips. "Bye honey. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too." He said as she shot out of the arcade. "Apparently she doesn't realize that she would get there ten times faster if I would've driven her." He chuckled as Andrew walked from the back.

"Where did she have to go in such a hurry?"

"Meet the girls."

"She's always running late."

"Yah."

"I'm gonna check on your food. Yours always takes a short amount of time."

"K." He said as his cell went off. He pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Mr. Shields?"

"Speaking."

"Hi. This is Usagi's doctor. I was calling about her pill."

"Do we have to change the day we come?"

"No. You won't need to come for the pill."

"What do you mean?"

"She _can't _take birth control anymore."

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter I had to edit because of cracking down on their posting rating policies. They don't allow sexually explicit decriptions on the site. So I changed and edited that out so I can continue providing stories for my fans :)**

**Thanks for reading SailorMoonForever**


	8. You'll Get Through This

You'll Get Through This

**You'll Get Through This**

_Previously:_

"_K." He said as his cell went off. He pulled it out. "Hello?"  
"Mr. Shields?"  
"Speaking."_

"_Hi. This is Usagi's doctor. I was calling about her pill."_

"_Do we have to change the day we come?"  
"No. You won't need to come for the pill."  
"What do you mean?"_

"_She 'can't' take birth control anymore."_

"W-why?"

"Usagi is pregnant."

"W-what?"

"I ran the pregnancy test first, and I just got the result. It's not strong, but it's there."  
Darien collected himself as Andrew walked out with his food. "Thank you. I'll let her know."  
"I'd like to schedule a prenatal exam so I can se how far along she is and check everything out."  
"I'll call back. I need to talk to her first."  
"Understandable."  
"Thank you."

"Sure."

Darien slowly hung up the phone and lowered it to the counter. He just stared at it.

"Hello? Are you in there? Darien?"

"Sorry."  
"Everything okay?"  
"No. I'm sorry. Just stick it in the fridge and I'll eat it later. I have to go."  
"Something I can help with?"  
"How long will you be here?"  
"Midnight probably."  
"I might have to stop by after closing."  
"Okay. I'll see you later?" He said uncertainly.

"Probably." He said before walking blankly out of the arcade.

He got in his car and headed to Raye's. That's where Serena said she'd be.

He arrived in a short few minutes and walked up the many steps to the temple.

"Hello young man. Can I help you?" A short, old man greeted.

"Hi. I'm looking for the girls."  
"You are…?"  
"Serena's boyfriend, Darien."  
"I'll take you. This way."  
The old man led Darien into the temple and down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in gramps." Raye's voice called

He opened the door to reveal five girls and two cats.

Serena sat with her back to the door, Light to her right, Mina to her left, and Amy and Raye opposite her.

"Hey Darien." Mina greeted.

"Hey girls."  
Serena turned around and saw her boyfriend…and the look in his eyes.

"Dare?"  
"Hey Sere. Can I talk to you a minute?"  
The other four girls looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"No girls, I'm not breaking up with her."  
"Sure." She got up from her seat. "I'll be right back girls." Serena followed Darien outside. Grandpa resumed his sweeping while Serena and Darien went by a nearby tree.

"What's wrong Dare?"  
"The doctor called. You aren't going back to take the pill."

"Why?"  
"Well…you _can't _take the pill anymore."

"Can't?"

"Serena, you're pregnant."

All the blood drained from her face. "W-what?"  
He hugged her close. "I'm sorry. I should've said no."  
"No, it's my fault…I started the whole thing."  
"No. It's as much my fault as it is yours."  
"I guess. What are we going to do?"  
"Raise it. Love it. That's all we can do."  
"I guess. But we have another problem…well two problems."  
"What's that?"  
"My parents."

"When do you want to tell them?"  
"The sooner the better."  
"I'll go with you."

"Shall we face the music now?"  
"Sure. What about the girls?"  
"Oh yah. HEY GRAMPS! Can you tell the girls I have to get home?" She called to the old man.

"Sure Serena. Bye."

"Thanks. See ya!"

Darien and Serena got in the car, and Darien drove towards Serena's house.

"I wonder what my parents will say."  
"Whatever it is, we'll face it together."  
"I'm sorry Dare."  
"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I pushed you into having sex. With the pill, and sleeping over."  
"We already talked about this. I could've said no at any time." He said pulling in front of the house.

"Weird. My mom's car is gone, but dad's is here. I'll go in and see what's up. Be right back."  
"K."  
She got out and walked in her house.

"Hey pumpkin. I thought you were hanging out with the girls." He called from the kitchen.

She walked in and saw him washing some dishes, his back to her. "We finished already. Where's mom?"  
"Sammy had a doctor's appointment. She'll be back soon. Why?"  
"I need to talk to you both." She said in a lowered voice.

"Sounds serious."

"It is." She practically whispered.

"Are you failing a class?"  
"No."  
"Get suspended?"  
"No."  
"Expelled?"

"No."  
"Worse?"  
"Mmhum." She mumbled.

"What could be more serious…the only thing that I could think of would be you having a boyfriend you've yet to tell us about and got pregnant." He chuckled slightly. "That would be ridiculous though, huh Serena?" He laughed again. He stopped listening behind him. He heard nothing but a sniffle behind him.

He turned to face her. She had a tear going down her cheek and no color in her face.

"That's exactly it, isn't it?"

"I-I'm sorry."

He turned his back to her again. "Leave."  
"W-what?"  
"Get out of this house. Leave.  
"But daddy-"

"You are not my daughter. I raised my daughter better. Since you are not my daughter, get out of my house."  
"But!"  
"NOW! Out before I call the police."  
She turned and ran out of the house in tears.

As she ran out, her mother and Sammy were heading in.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Irene asked.

"Ask _Ken._" She snapped before running to Darien's car. She got in and slammed the door.

"Serena?" Darien asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Please, just drive."

"Sure." He started the car and drove towards the Crown. "Hungry?"

"A little."  
"We'll go visit Andrew then."  
"Let's get a booth though. I'll tell you what happened."  
"Okay."  
The two got out of the car and walked into the Crown.

"Hey guys." Andrew called.

"Hey. We're gonna grab a booth." Darien said.

"K." He looked to Serena who was looking down with tears in her eyes. He was about to say something when he saw Darien shake his head and lead her to a corner booth.

Serena scooted in first, and Darien followed.

Andrew came over. "Can I get you guys something?"

"Just my stuff from earlier." Darien ordered.  
"A salad."

Both Darien and Andrew looked at her in shock.

"What? I want to change my diet."

"That's my girl." Darien said. "I'm glad. He grinned before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." He said before heading off to the kitchen.

"He forgot about our drinks."  
"I'll go tell him." She said.

"I could."  
"No, I'll tell him. I want to ask him something anyways."  
"Okay." He got up to let her out.

"I'll be right back." She said before walking off to the counter. "Hey Andy. You forgot to order our drinks."  
"Really?" I guess I was too shocked because Mrs. I-hardly-ever-eat-healthy ordered a salad."  
"Well I want to start eating healthier."  
"Okay, so what did you guys want?"  
"Water and a regular."

"Okay. I'll go get those for you."  
"Oh, and I want a job."  
"A job? Why? Your parents are loaded."  
"I know, but Andy, please."  
"I do need another waitress."  
"Please." She begged.

""Okay. You can have the job."  
"Thank you so much!" When do I start?"

"Well you know Lizzy's schedule?" Serena nodded. "You can work her schedule. She didn't want to work her anymore. She just quit yesterday."  
"Thanks so much! I'll see you later."  
"See ya."

She walked back over and sat down with a grin on her face  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Andy just gave me a job."  
"Why?"

"Cuz I asked him for one?"  
"Are you sure?" I mean, I don't want you over working yourself."

"We're going to need the money." She said grimly. "You said you don't have much."  
"What about your parents?"

"I'll explain later…I-I'm not ready yet."

"Okay." He pulled her into a hug as Andrew headed their way.

15 minutes earlier at the Tsukino household…

Irene and Sammy were walking up to the front door as Serena ran out in tears.

"Serena? What's wrong?"  
"Ask _Ken._" She snapped before running to a red car…she recognized as Darien's.

She stared at the car dumbfounded as it pulled away.

"Mom?"  
"Sammy, go clean your room."

"It's clean."  
"Just go to your room and play your video games or something. I need to talk with your father."

"Okay."  
The two walked into the house. Sammy walked upstairs as Irene went to the kitchen.

"Hello honey." Ken greeted keeping his back to her.

"Hello."  
"How are you?"  
"Fine. Now care to explain why your daughter just ran out of the house in tears telling me to ask 'Ken' why she was that way."  
"He tensed for a minute before speaking in a low tone. "What daughter?"  
"What do you mean _what daughter_!?"

"She came in wanting to speak to both of us. I was guessing what it was because it sounded serious. Would you like to know what she is keeping from us?"  
"What?"

"She has a boyfriend and is pregnant."  
"W-what?"

"The girl that's been living in our house is pregnant."

"Where is she now?"  
"I kicked her out."

"You what?"

"She isn't the daughter we raised."  
"But she's too young to be on her own!"  
"She'll probably go live with her boyfriend who will dump her because she's pregnant, and she'll come crawling back."  
"And what if she doesn't? Ken, you should've talked to me first. We could've handled it differently."  
"Well when she comes back we'll handle it your way."  
"What if she doesn't come back?"  
"She will. The last thing teenage boys want is their girlfriend pregnant. The boy will probably just dump her and move onto the next girl. She'll have nowhere to go and come home."  
"When she comes back, I don't want you acting hostel towards her. She made a mistake. All teens make mistakes."  
"Okay, but she'll need to be told that she can't count on us to watch over her child. She is its mother and sole care taker. We'll help, but she can't ask us to raise it."

"I know. She'll raise it, hopefully better then we raised her." She frowned.

"We raised her better, she just didn't think."  
"Sure."

"Now what do we do?" Serena asked.

"Well we're going to need to tell the girls and Andrew."  
"Tell me what?" Andrew asked as he placed their plates.

"I guess we better do it now then later." Serena whispered. She looked up to Andrew glassy eyed. "Promise not to hate me?"  
"Nothing could make me hate you Rena."

"Sit." She ordered, and he complied. "Andy, I'm pregnant." She said in a low whisper.

Andrew just stared at the couple with disappointment in his eyes.

A tear fell.

"You hate me now, don't you? Just like my father, you're just going to kick me out of your life. No one wants me now that I'm a pregnant slut!" She shouted as more tears fell. She suddenly pushed past Darien and ran out of the building.

Darien went to follow, but Andrew stopped him.

"I'm sorry Drew."  
"You should be. I don't hate either of you, but I will say I'm disappointed."  
"I know."  
"Do you know what she meant by the comment about her father?"  
"No, we haven't talked about that yet. We were going to tell her parents, but she ran out of the house crying. She hasn't said anything yet.

"Do you mind if I go? I want to talk with her."

"Go ahead. I'll just wait here."

"Okay, the place is closed, so don't worry about that." He said before running from the arcade.

Andrew began jogging towards the park. _I hope she's there. _He went to the rose garden. _She always loved coming here. I hope she's here. _He looked around and saw something blonde in the mix of red and green. He slowly walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't make this harder on me Andy." She cried. "Just leave me alone!"

"Rena, I don't hate you."

She looked up to him with red, puffy eyes.

"I meant it when I said nothing could make me hate you."

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his chest.

"You're practically my sister. I could _never _hate my sister. I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed in the choice you made."  
"I'm sorry Andy."  
"It's fine. Let me guess. That's why you ordered a salad today?"  
She nodded into his chest.

"That still doesn't explain the comment about your father."

"I have to explain it to Darien too. I'll do it when we get back. I promise."

"Okay."  
She laughed. "My mom will probably be calling me any minute." She said as a noise sounded in her pocket.

She pulled it out and read the caller id. "Told you." She pressed 'talk.' "Hello?"  
"Serena, honey. Come home. Your father overreacted. He didn't mean what he said. Come home and we'll discuss this."

"Well according to _Ken_, I don't' have a father. He kicked me out, so that is not my home."

Andrew listened on in shock.

"And what are you going to do when this boyfriend of yours finds out."  
"It's Darien mom. He's my boyfriend, and he's my baby's father."

"It doesn't make a difference. He'll dump you. He's not going to want a pregnant girlfriend."  
"HOW COULD YOU!? HE ALREADY KNOWS!! HE WAS GOING TO BE WITH ME WHEN I TOLD YOU GUYS!" She said as they walked through the doors.

"And what about the baby?"  
"We're going to raise it, love it, and care for it."  
"I'd wish you'd just come home. We could talk this out and-"

"NO!" She yelled into the device as she stopped. "Dad – no – _Ken _got his wish. He no longer has a daughter…and I no longer live there. Goodbye." She said hanging up the phone. She looked down as a tear hit the floor.

_Something definitely happened. She's calling her father Ken? _Darien thought as he went to her side and wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't do this." She cried into his chest. "I was actually glad when she called…but then she thought you'd leave me. I can't believe she would think so little of you."  
"Its okay."  
"I don't think I can do this…Not by myself."  
"You won't have to do it by yourself. You have me."  
"You mean you're not going to leave me?"

"Le-? Serena, where would you get an idea like that?"  
"In my child development class, my teacher told us that teenage mothers are often left alone because the fathers just leave."

"I would never do that to you Serena. I love you. I will stay with you through this."  
"Thank you Darien. I love you too. I was hoping with all my heart that you wouldn't leave me…or I'd have to go home to my mother like a fool. She just said that you'd dump me once you found out."

"Serena, you have us with you. You don't have to do this alone." Andrew said placing a hand on her back.

She broke from Darien's embrace and hugged Andrew. "Thanks Andy."

"Sure."  
"Now I guess I owe you two an explanation."

"If you're ready."  
"I guess. Let's sit."  
The three went to the counter and took seats. "So I went in and asked where mom was. My dad was doing the dishes when I walked in. He said she was out and asked why. I said that I needed to talk to both of them and he started guessing why. Then he guessed it…and all I could do was cry. A tear fell and that confirmed his thoughts." Her eyes filled with tears and Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then I said I was sorry and he told me to leave. He said I'm not his daughter. H-he threatened to call the police on me if I didn't." She said, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
Darien pulled her close for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"I've been kicked out of my own house. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?" She asked pulling away to look at both.

"Rena, fist you need to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

She took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"Good, now you are going to come and stay with me." Darien said.

Andrew and Serena looked at him in shock.

"I couldn't."  
"Where else are you going to go?"

"Darien's right. If your father doesn't want you home, you have no other choice." Andrew pointed out.

"I guess. Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I told you I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."  
She hugged him again. "Thank you Dare."

"It's fine. Now I don't know about you, but I'm whipped."  
"Yah, I am kinda. How about we eat, then we can get going." Serena suggested.

"Sure."  
The two got their plates and ate as they conversed with Andrew.

"Thanks for letting us stay here a while Andy."  
"It's no problem. If you need something, call me. And don't forget, you start tomorrow."

"I won't. See you then." She said as they walked to the doors.

"Bye." Darien called.

"Bye." He said as they walked out. _You'll get through this…I know you will._


	9. A Brother, Boxes, Crystals, and a Prince

**A Brother, Boxes, Crystals, and a Princess**

"Morning love." Darien greeted as he set a tray on the night stand.

Serena sat up and stretched. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Already!?"

"I figured you'd like to sleep in this morning."

"Thanks. The sleep did me good."

"How about breakfast?"  
"Sure. What do you want? I'll make it." She said getting up.

He halted her actions with a kiss. "I already made it."

"Really?"  
"Yup." He grabbed the try. "How does breakfast in bed sound?"  
"Great, but only if you join me." She said pulling him onto the bed next to her. She took a bite of toast. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, after breakfast, we need to go to the doctors."  
"Why?"  
"Set up all the prenatal stuff."  
"Oh yah." She said looking down.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm gonna be a mom."

He hugged her close. "You'll get used to it…and you'll be the greatest one around."

"Hopefully my children don't make the same mistake I did."  
"Mistake?"  
"I don't mean it in a mean way…I've always dreamed of raising a family…and recently hoped it'd be with you, but I wanted to wait until I graduated high school at least. I don't regret becoming a mom…I regret doing it so young."

"I understand."  
"What are we going to do about all my stuff?"  
"Well we could find a way to get it from your house."  
She closed her eyes in thought. "Today's Sunday?" He nodded. "They're both supposed to be working. Maybe we could get into the house to get some of my things."

"Won't the house be locked?"  
"Of course…Maybe Luna will let me in…or I could use my escape route."  
"You have an escape route?"  
"Sometimes the girls have late night meetings and need Luna. I often go with her because I'm paranoid that she'll get hurt…and for whatever reason, she wants me to come."

"Weird."  
"That's what I said."

"Does Sammy know?"  
"Not sure. As much as he acts like he hates me though, he really always loved me. I'm sure he'll let me in."

"We'll worry about that after breakfast. Eat up before it gets cold.

0.o

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

Slowly the door opened revealing Sammy.

"Hey Serena! Where have you been?"

"You don't know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Why I've been gone."  
"No…"  
"Sammy, I'm kinda pregnant." She said looking down.

Luna's eyes widened as she sat on the steps listening in. She had been wondering where her charge went…now she knew.

"Well congratulations."  
Luna then ran upstairs and out Serena's window. _I've got to tell the girls._

"You're not mad at me?"  
"I love my big sister…even though you mad a bad choice, I could never hate you."  
"I swear," she began looking to Darien, "did you three get together and rehearse this?"  
"No. It just proves how much we all love you."

"So you're not gonna live here anymore?"  
"Da – I mean – _Ken _kicked me out. I'm not wanted in this house by him…so no, I'm not."  
"Oh." He said looking down. "So I can't talk to you anymore either?"  
"How about you give me your cell phone number, and I'll call you every once in a while from Darien's place."

"Is that where you're staying?"  
"Yah. I just came to get some stuff."

"What do you need help with?"

The three walked upstairs and packed several of her things.

…

"Is that everything?" Darien asked as he taped another box.

"I think." Serena thought for a minute. "Wait." She walked to her bed and reached behind the headboard. She then pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"My money. We're gonna need it, and I'm not gonna leave it here."  
"I know where mom and dad keep some extra cash."

"How much extra?"  
"There's got to be a hundred thousand in there."

"I hate to do this…but where is it?"

"I'll get it." He said leaving the room.

"You're not gonna stop me?"  
"No. If you're parents don't want to support you physically, at least they can support you financially."

"Good, cuz you weren't gonna talk me out of it."

Sammy returned a moment later with a wicker box. "Here."  
"How do you do this?"  
"They never notice." He defended.

"Hey, I'm not gonna lecture you…I'm about to do it myself." She said taking a few bills.

"If you wanted, I could get some like every month and give it to you or something."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."  
"I've done it for like three years now."

"I'm not saying either way. If you want to, then go ahead, if not, then that's fine too."  
"Okay." He looked to his watch. "You'd better get going. Dad will be home soon."  
"Crap! Come on Dare, let's go. See you later Sammy!" She called as she picked up the most recent box

"See ya Sammy."

"Meet me at the Crown after school tomorrow." Serena said as she and Darien walked down the stairs.

"Okay. Bye guys."  
"Bye."  
They quickly loaded the last box, got in, and pulled away.

"Oh no, that's dad's car." Serena said pointing a few feet ahead of them.  
"Duck."  
She did as told.

As Darien neared the stop sign, Ken slowly drove by him. He gave Darien the death glare and flipped him off before pulling away.  
Darien started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" She asked still hunched over.  
"You can sit up now." She did. "He just gave me the death glare and flipped me off."  
"I can't believe him!"  
"It's fine."

0.o

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Four voices shouted simultaneously.

"I just came from her house. She hadn't been home since yesterday morning. She's probably been with Darien since yesterday after she left here. When she came home today, she knocked. She didn't walk in…she knocked."  
"If her dad found out…" Lita started.

"Do you think he kicked her out?" Amy asked.

"He's always been real strict."

"That doesn't matter right now. What does is what are we going to do? Serena's fourteen years old and she's pregnant." Raye said.  
"Not only that, but what about Endymion? What's he gonna say when we find him?" Artemis pointed out.

"This is turning out to be one complicated situation." Luna sighed.

"I told you we should've told her from the start!" Mina complained.

"And what are we going to do about Darien? Serena won't just leave him because she's destined to be with another man she's never even met." Lita pointed out.

"She's not like that."

"This is getting way too complicated."  
"Maybe we should talk to her. She still thinks we don't know."  
"Let's play it that way." Amy said. "Let her tell us. Then maybe we can sit and talk about it."

"I like Amy's idea."  
"Okay, but don't tell her about Serenity yet. I don't think she can handle it yet. She's adjusting to the pregnancy, and we don't want her knowing that you're risking yourselves to protect her identity. She wouldn't take kindly to that." Luna ordered.

"And we have to make sure the negaverse doesn't find out about her. It would be twice as bad if they found out she was pregnant." Artemis added.

Amy's pocket started beeping. "Speaking of the negaverse." She pulled out her mini laptop. "We've got trouble, let's go scouts!"

0.o

Suddenly Serena's chest felt like it was constricting her heart. She closed her eyes tightly and brought her hand to her chest.

Darien looked over to her. "Serena? What's wrong?" He asked pulling the car to the side of the road.

"I-I don't k-know." She breathed.

"Has this happened before?" He asked moving closer to her side.  
She nodded. "The l-last time it h-ha-happened was in t-the mall."  
"When?"  
"The day I-I found out you were T-Tuxedo Mask."

"Right before the youma appeared?"  
"I t-think."

"What can I do to help the pain?"

"There's nothing to help it. I-it'll go away s-soon."

A familiar feeling triggered in Darien's brain. "Crap."  
"W-what is i-it?"

"Youma." He thought for a minute. "Do you get this pain before youmas all the time?"  
"I d-don't know. Sometimes w-when I get i-it, I'm with the g-girls, th-they leave right after b-because of a y-youma." She took a deep breathe. "You should g-go take c-care of the youma."

"I'm not leaving you like this."  
"I-I'm telling y-you. It'll go a-away. I promise. There's n-nothing you can d-do for me."  
"But-"

"GO!" She ordered.

"Okay. I'll go. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
"Okay."

He quickly kissed her then got out.

0.o

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Strike!"

"Mars Fireballs Charge!"

The youma was on its knees hissing in pain when a rose slashed its shoulder.

The youma howled before changing back into a fat blue cat.

"What the hell?" Jupiter asked.

"Guess someone wanted a change in the crystal form." Venus laughed.

The crystal fell to the floor and six bodies rushed it.

Tuxedo Mask quickly emerged victorious.

"Give me the crystal cape boy!"  
"You really think I'd do a thing like that Zoisite? Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to return to my previous business." He said before hurrying off.

"No matter, I'll get that crystal later. Now as for you sailor brats, hand over your crystal."

"The only person we'd give the crystal to is our Princess."  
"Yes, the Moon Princess. And who might that be? One of you twerps? That wouldn't be right…the Princess doesn't fight."  
"We'd never tell you who she is." Mercury said.

"Only time will tell me. I'll find out, and then I'll destroy her. I'll be back for your crystal, so don't think you're off the hook." He said before disappearing.

0.o

Darien ran up to the car only to find Serena sleeping. He quietly opened the door, got in, and drove off.

When he arrived, he went to wake her, but stopped. _She looks so peaceful. _He got out, walked around to her side and opened the door. After unbuckling her, he gently lifted her into his arms. He then made his way up to his apartment. _How the hell am I supposed to unlock my apartment? _He asked himself. After two minutes of attempting to fish the keys out of his pocket, he succeeded. He tried to stick them into the lock, but he ended up dropping them instead.

"Would you like some assistance?" A male voice whispered.

Darien looked to the voice. "Yes please." He chuckled lightly. "I guess I didn't think this through before picking her up."  
"Guess not." He picked up the keys and put them in the lock. He then opened the door.

Darien then walked to his bed room and placed Serena gently on the bed.

"She's out."

"Yah. She's had a long night, who could blame her?"

"I understand. Has she told the girls yet?" Andrew asked.  
"No. We just went to her house to get some stuff."  
"You faced her parents."  
Darien started walking to the living room, Andrew followed.

Once Darien shut the door, he took a seat on the couch. "No. They both were working when we went. Sammy let us in."

"Did she tell him?"  
"Yah, he said the same thing we did. She thought we rehearsed it." He stood up. "So what did you drop by for?"  
"Just dropping in on my friends. Seeing if there's anything you guys needed help with."  
"You wanna bring up some boxes?"

"Sure. Why not. Doesn't look like Serena will be helping anytime soon."

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry for the slow update. Last week was hectic...report cards coming out and missing work needed to be handed in...then I wrote the first half Friday, and the second half last night...but for whatever reason, it didn't save and only the first part was there...so I had to rewrite the last part of the chapter this morning...i hope you liked the chapter!!

-SMF


	10. Confronting the Girls Part One

Comfronting The Girls…Pt

**Confronting the Girls…Pt. One**

Darien returned from the kitchen with two cold cokes for himself and Andrew.

"So why is Serena passed out?"

"She – uh – didn't sleep very well last night. She passed out in the car on the way back from her place."

"So he was okay with it?" Darien looked confused. "Sammy."  
"Oh, he said practically the same thing you did. He was disappointed in the decision we…well more so she made, but he would always love his sister."

"He's a nice boy."  
"Yah. He seems pretty cool. She's going to keep in contact with him. I'm just hoping her parents will understand sometime soon. Her mother seemed to care. I think she'll be more willing to help sooner. Her father on the other hand…when we were driving away from her house, we saw him and passed each other in car and he flipped me off."  
"Mature much?" Andrew laughed.

The bedroom door opened silently and unnoticed by the two. Serena was about to step forward, but stopped as Darien sighed.

"I hope they come around though. Yah it would be nice to have financial help. I mean, I don't want Serena working while she's pregnant, but I can get over it. I'll make her stop working when she's close to her due date. I mainly want them to come around for Serena. I mean you saw how she was yesterday. She could really use the support of her family right now and through this whole thing. Talking to her mother about the different changes during the pregnancy. I'm not going to be able to answer those questions!"

Serena walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his head. "Awwww, why can't you answer my feminine questions?" She wined sarcastically.

"When did you wake up?" He asked pulling her around the chair and onto his lap.

"A few minutes ago."

"When did you come out?"  
"I was about to come out before you started saying that stuff about my parents."

"So you were eavesdropping?"  
"Well – uh – you…hum…you were talking behind my back!" She came back triumphantly.

"My childish Sere." He kissed her gently. "You feeling better?"  
"Much. Sorry I passed out on ya."

"It's okay. Andrew took your place helping me."

"Thanks Andy."

"Sure."  
"You guys hungry?"  
"I could eat." Andrew said.

"I know I am." Darien agreed.

"Well then I'll go make dinner." Serena said getting up.

Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "No, I'll be making dinner. You sit and relax."  
"How are you going to make dinner with her sitting on top of you?"  
"Yah." Serena said escaping his hold. "I'll be back soon with food!" She called from the kitchen.

"Stubborn woman." He said loudly.

"Get used to it babe." Serena called.

"You two have problems." Andrew said shaking his head. "So has she told the girls yet?"  
"No. I'm not sure when she's going to tell them."

"I'd guess tomorrow during school."

"Probably. That'd make most sense."

"I wonder how they'll take it."

"I have no idea."  
"Well they have been friends for a long time. Maybe they'll understand."

"I hope so."

**0.o**

"So we need to really keep an eye on her."

"Zoicite seems even more persistent." Amy pointed out.

"As long as he doesn't know Serenity's identity, we're safe. We'll still keep an eye on her, but we won't have to worry as much."

"We still have to worry Mina."  
"But not as much. I mean, the negaverse doesn't know who she is. Yah we still have to worry, but I think we should worry more about finding Endymion, and getting the other crystals from Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask."

"Speaking of him, any idea who he is Ames?"  
"No."

"Well let's think about this." Lita started. "He started showing up randomly at the end of the last school year, right? Can any of you think of someone who showed up around that time?"

They all thought.

"WAIT! Serena said started complaining about the one guy who ended up being Darien at the start of summer." Raye pointed out.

"Come to think of it, Andrew said he came then. You don't think…" Amy said.

"Well let's see. Tuxedo Mask is tall, had dark colored hair, and well built." Mina said.  
"Darien has all those qualities."

"Serena's living with our potential enemy!"

"Don't be so over dramatic."

"Did I just hear you girls say that Serena is living with the enemy? Is Darien from the negaverse?" Luna asked as she walked into the room.

"No, we think he's Tuxedo Mask."

"WHAT!?" Both shouted in unison.

"Yah. I mean, he moved here around the time Tuxedo started showing up at battles and he has the same features. Same hair color, build, and both are tall."

"Now that you mention it, they do seem a lot alike." Artemis mumbled to himself.

"We have to get her out of there!" Raye cried.

"How, we're not supposed to know!" Lita pointed out.  
"Well would you rather her be mad cuz we already know, or her be in danger because she's living with Tuxedo Mask?"

"You're right. We better go over there now."

"You're right. The sooner the better." Raye said getting up.

"Let's go!" The four girls called.

**0.o**

"Come and get it boys." Serena called as she set the plates on the table.

"It smells great Serena." Andrew said walking in.

"Thanks."  
"Sure does. What did you make?"  
"Just some pork chops with a side of salad and green beans."

"Well it looks delish." Andrew complimented.

"Yes it does."

As the three sat down and picked up their silverware, a knock sounded on the door.

Darien and Serena got up at the same time.

"Sit, you made dinner, I'll get it."

"That's a lame excuse, but fine." She sat back down.

Darien walked to the door and opened it to reveal four girls and two cats. "Hey girls."  
"Hi Darien, can we speak to Serena?" Amy asked.

"We're eating dinner; can't you guys come back later?"

"Listen buddy! We want to speak with her now!" Raye fumed.

"Raye, calm down." Lita said.

"Really, I could hear you all the way in the kitchen." Serena said appearing in the doorway behind Darien.

"Serena, can we speak to you?" Mina asked then looked to Darien. "Alone?"

"I'm eating dinner right now; can't I call you guys later or just see you at school tomorrow?"

"No. We need to talk to you now…alone."

"Fine, fine. Dare, go ahead and go back in. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay." He said walking back to the table.

Serena stepped in the hallway and quietly closed the door. "What the hell was that?" She whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Raye. Why did you yell at him like that."  
"I can think of two reasons." She muttered.

"And those would be…?"  
"Serena, we figured out who Tux-uh-TM is."

Serena face paled slightly. "S-so."

"Serena, he's Darien."  
"I know."  
"You know? What do you mean you know? Why didn't you tell us?"

"How could you knowingly live with the enemy?" Mina asked.  
"He's not _my _enemy…wait…live with? Where did you get this information?"

"Did I say live?" Serena nodded. "I mean date. Yah, date."  
"So you mean to say how could I knowingly date with the enemy?"  
"Okay, what ever."  
"How did you know I'm living with him? What all do you know?"

The group sighed.

"We know everything Serena." Lita said.

"How?"  
"I was on the steps when you told Sammy. We put two and two together. We figured you'd move in here." Luna said.

"We don't want you living with him. Especially since we don't know what he's after. And in your current state, you could be even more in danger."

"Ummm, if you haven't figured it out, he's part of the reason I'm in this state. He's not going to hurt me. I've known for a while now, and he hasn't done anything yet…and I highly doubt he will."

"How long have you known?"  
"Since the incident at the mall."

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Cuz he asked me not to. He's not going to do anything. Don't you think if he really wanted to hurt you guys he would've done it already?"  
"We only see him in battles."  
"That day, he came after me to make sure I was alright. Once I figured out who it was, and seeing how you guys were so defensive over me, he guessed who you were. He knows you're the scouts, and has he done anything? No. You're not going to change my mind about being here. I'm staying here. It's not like I have another choice. My 'father' kicked me out, my mom isn't very glad that I'm pregnant, and you guys don't seem too happy to be my friend right now." A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly and hastily wiped it away. "He and Andy are the only ones I have left. Now I'm going back in before you guys make me even more upset. If you want to apologize, I'll be at school tomorrow. If not, then don't bother talking to me again. Goodbye." With that said, she opened the door, walked in, and shut it.

The girls heard a lock click on the other side. They all sighed.

"Damn that girl." Mina started. She paused a minute before speaking again. "We need to be supportive of her. She needs us now more then ever."

"Maybe we should've handled that differently."

"I think you're right."

"Come on; let's leave her alone for the night. We'll talk to her in the morning."

"Good idea."  
"I should probably apologize to Darien too." Raye said. "I did kinda yell at him."

"Yes you should."

…

Serena put her back to the closed door, looked to the floor, and shut her eyes.

"Damn that girl." She heard Mina say.

Tears sprung to her eyes again as she placed her hands over her ears and slid to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head into them and began crying softly.

She heard footsteps walking away from the door followed by ones approaching her.

"Sere? What's wrong? What is it?" Darien asked kneeling next to her.

"They hate me!" She cried into her knees.

Darien wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shhhhh, it's okay."  
She leaned into his chest. "They know who you are." She whispered careful so Andrew wouldn't hear. "They think that you'll hurt me. I'm sorry. I told them that you knew who they were. I had to prove my point that you wouldn't hurt them somehow."

"It's okay. How about we go finish dinner before Andrew gets suspicious, and we forget about them for the night."  
"Sure." She wiped away her tears. "Let's go."


	11. Confronting the Girls Part Two

Confronting the Girls…Pt

**Confronting the Girls…Pt. Two**

"Serena, wake up." Darien said quietly.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled turning over.

"Come on. We've got to get ready for school."

"Then I'm definitely sleeping in."

"Not if I do this." He said pulling the covers from off her and opening the blinds.

She groaned. "You're so mean."

"I know. Come on, I've already made breakfast. You just need to get dressed, we'll eat, and then we can leave."

"You're still not giving me a good reason to go to school. I have four people I'm not to fond of attending that school." She said getting up.

"Yah, well you have to go. You're not going to drop out of school."

"I know, I know. Where's my clothes?"  
"Hung 'em up."

"I missed everything last night, didn't I?"

"Yah. We got most everything put away."

"I'm sorry I didn't help."

"It's okay. Now come on or we'll be late."

"Okay."

…

"SERENA!" Four voices called.

"No, not yet." She mumbled.

"You have to face them sooner or later."

"I guess your right." She said closing her locker as the four girls approached.

"Serena, we're sorry." Amy said.

"We overreacted last night." Raye added.

"But we truly are sorry. When we put two and two together about…TM, we just got worried. You know we never knew anything about him and truly thought he was an enemy."

"And Luna said that you were living there, so we freaked."

"That still doesn't excuse you treating Darien that way Raye."

"I know, and I'm sorry to you Darien. I just was…well there's no excuse, but I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"So what do you say Serena, give us another chance? We really are sorry."

"Sure. It's fine."

"Great."  
"Why were you guys so insistent on getting me out of there though? I mean, you know that he saved me the one time. If he was an enemy, he would've let me be hit by that car."

"You know, I never thought about that."

"You know Darien, ever since you two started dating; you seem more persistent to get them crystals."

Serena looked at the time. "I'll see you guys later. I'm in the other building and I need to get going."  
"See you." The girls said.

"See you later love."

"Bye girls. Bye Dare." She quickly kissed Darien and left.

"Anyway, why have you been so persistent to get the crystals?"

"Because the Silver Crystal is the only thing that can ultimately protect the Princess."  
"What Princess?"  
"The Moon Princess."

"W-what?" Amy asked in disbelief.  
"The Moon Princess."  
"Do you know who she is?" Mina asked.

"I didn't at first, but while she was in the coma, I had a dream and her face was finally revealed."

"What are you saying?"  
"Serena is the Moon Princess. Why do you need to know?"  
"We've known she's the Princess for a long time, we just didn't tell her because she wouldn't approve of us risking our lives to protect her identity. She knows we're protecting the Princess, so we didn't want to tell her who that is. To her knowledge, we don't know who she is."

"Darien, please keep it from her. We don't want her knowing."

"Okay, I guess I understand. She would kill us."

…DING…DING…

"See you later Darien." Three voices called before walking away.

"One quick question." Amy said. "Do you know an Endymion?"  
"Who?"

"Never mind. See you later." She said before joining the others.

"Sure." He shook his head. "Girls." He said before walking towards his first hour class.

**0.o**

"Hey Dare."

Darien turned around. "Hey Sere."  
"You've been busy today."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"No need to be sorry. You aren't doing it on purpose…and you're supposed to help the others…not just me."

Yah, I guess. So how are you?"  
"Ready for the day to end."

"Hey, at least it's seminar. All you have to do is sit there and pretend to study."

"Yah. Oh, I'll be busy for a little while after school."

"Why's that?"  
"Well I went and talked to her today. She's trained in that kind of stuff, and she even has a degree in…what was it? Ah, I don't remember, but she's a certified counselor. She said I can talk to her if I have any questions. She'd like to meet with me today after school."

"What all does she know?"

"I just went up to her today and asked if I could get information for aids for teen pregnancies. She asked why, and I just told her that I got pregnant."

"Okay, well then that's fine. You want me to come with you?"  
"I think it'd be best. I think she assumes you're out of the picture."

"Okay, so you have information too?"

"Not yet. She said just come in after school if I wasn't busy." She said as they walked into the room. "I said I wasn't. Just planning on going home." She saw Andrew. "Hey Andy."

"Hey Rena. How are you doing?"  
"Okay. You?"

"Fine."

"That's good."  
"Hey Andrew, can you come here a minute?" A female student asked.

"Sure." He called back. "See you guys later."

"See ya."

"So I've got a great plan."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm gonna surprise my parents by acing all my classes…well the best I can at least."

"That'd be great."  
"Yah, but I'll need your help."  
"I'm glad to help. And you can show up at study buddies too."

"How do you know about those?"  
"One of the girls said something about it once."

"Well that's our name for those certain things we do every week."  
"Okay then…well maybe you could get some more help from Amy."  
"Trying to avoid helping me?"

"No, I mean, I am more then willing to help you, but I think you should spend a lot of time with the girls too. I don't want to pull you away from your friends."  
"I know. I'll ask them if they'll help."

He gave her a short kiss. "Good. Now get ready, the bell is about to ring."  
"Meet at your locker for lunch?"  
"Sure."  
"What about after school? Where should we meet."  
"Well it's in the other building…just meet me at my locker. It's closer to the classroom."

"K love."  
…DING…DING…

"Come on, let's go."  
"Sure."

**0.o**

"Hey Rena!"

"Hey girls."  
"What cha doin'?" Mina asked.

"Nothing. Why?"  
"You wanna come to the Crown with us?"  
"Sure…wait, I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Dare and I are meeting with my Child Development teacher. She's going to help us with my pregnancy."

"You told her?"  
"Well I wanted to know some more information on support groups. I mean, I wanna talk to people who are or have been in my position. I'm not getting the support from home, and none of you have experienced a pregnancy before, so I just asked her if she had any information on any support groups, and she said that she can talk with me about it after class. She's a certified counselor and she specifies in pregnant teens."

"That's great that you're getting the proper support. You're being so responsible about this whole thing."  
"I'm trying. I learned that I need to be more mature. I'll be a mother in nine months. I'll have a little one looking up to me for the next so many years."

"That's great Serena." Raye said.

"We're really proud of you." Lita added.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey Sere. Hey girls." Darien called.

"Hey Darien." All greeted at once.

"We should get going Sere."  
"Yah, I'll meet up with you guys after we're done. I have to get the exact schedule from Andy anyways."  
"Schedule?"  
"Oh, I got a job there."

"Great! Discount food!"  
"Not for you. But for me." She smirked.

"Whatever, we'll see you later."

"See ya."

The two quickly walked to the other building. They quietly walked into the preschool room.

"Mrs. Goble?"

"Serena? I'm in the classroom."

Serena led the way and appeared in the door.  
"Hello Serena. How are you?"  
"I'm okay."  
"That's good. Well come, sit."  
She nodded and walked in and Darien followed.

"Who's this?"  
"Oh, Mrs. Goble, this is Darien. Dare, this is Mrs. Goble my child development teacher."

"Nice to meet you."  
"You too." She said shaking his hand. "Why – not to be rude – are you here?"  
"Oh, he's my boyfriend and my child's daddy."

"And you're behind Serena on this?"  
"100 percent."

"That's good to hear. Not many teenage fathers are like that."  
"I'm not like many teenage boys."

"Well then. Serena, what is your situation?"  
"Well I went on the pill a little over a month ago, then about a week ago or so, we had sex, and I got pregnant. We were going to tell my parents together, but my mom wasn't home, so I told Darien to wait in the car and had a conversation with my father who then guessed about my pregnancy. He then proceeded to say he has no daughter and kicked me out of the house."

"Oh my. Where are you living?"  
"With Darien. I have no other place to live."

She nodded. "Go on."  
"Well then yesterday the girls found out, and they yelled at me and him, then we made up this morning."

She looked to Darien. "And how do your parents feel about this? With her living with you and you becoming a father so young?"

"They have passed away."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."  
"It's fine."  
"What about financials?"  
"Well I have just got a job at that café, The Crown."

"And I've been working at a hospital as a desk assistant."

"Other then that, we don't have much. My parents are loaded, but they're not going to be willing to help anytime soon."

"I'm sure they'll come around. You are their daughter, and no matter what, they love you. They probably just didn't know how to handle the fact that you're so young and pregnant. A lot of parents are that way."  
"My dad is ten times worse."  
"Okay, what about prenatal care?"  
"We haven't set anything up yet." Darien said.  
"How about I set up an appointment with my husband for you."  
"Your husband?"  
"He's a doctor that is specialized in pregnancies and all that prenatal care stuff. I don't know the term, but he can help you."  
"We can't afford anything more then what we need."  
"Well I can talk to him. He might be able to do it for cheaper or even free."  
"We don't want to ask too much." Darien said.

"I'd feel bad if he did it for free."  
"Well he has a program for teenage mothers that reduces the cost a bit, but seeing your circumstances, I think he could do something."

"That'd be great."  
"And I'd like to meet with you two at least once a week. That way I can keep up with how everything's going with you two."

"Thank you so much." Serena said shaking her hand.

"Of course."

"We'll see you soon." Darien said as they walked out.


	12. The Last Rainbow Crystal

"Hey Rena, Darien

**The Last Rainbow Crystal**

"Hey Rena, Darien." Andrew greeted.

"Hey Andy. Where are the girls?"  
"Over in the usual booth."  
"Stupid question." She said with a giggle. "Oh, can you get me an official schedule?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks, you coming Dare?"  
"You go spend time with 'em."  
"Okay." She gave him a light kiss. "Oh, and Andy, can I get a chicken sandwich and a strawberry shake?"  
"Coming right up."  
"Thanks again, see ya." She said before wandering to the booth.

Darien sat down at the counter.

"Coffee?"  
"Please."  
"Sure." He pulled out a pot and a mug and began pouring a cup. "So what kept you guys so long today?"  
"We met with Serena's child development teacher. She's going to refer us to her husband who can help us with prenatal care and all that."  
"That's great that you guys are getting help."  
"Yah. She said he does this for teens. He does it at a lower cost. He might be able to do ours for nearly free."

"That's awesome!" Andrew said as the door chimed.

Sammy walked up and sat next to Darien.

"Hey." Darien and Andrew said at once.

"Hey. Where's Rena?"  
"With the girls. How are you?"

"Exhausted. Mom and dad…well actually mainly dad was furious after the found out most of Serena's stuff was gone. Mom was mostly in tears."

"At least her mom still cares a little bit."

"Yah, I'd give her a few months. She's switching moods like nuts! One minute she's pissed off to no end, and the next she's in tears." He sighed. "But mostly pissed off."

"Well we're here when they want to finally accept that they can't change what happened."  
"I'm sure dad will come around eventually."

"I ho-"

"ANDREW!" Raye screamed.

The three immediately ran over to the booth to see Serena hunched over again.

_Shit, how are we supposed to explain to th-?_

"We'll get her in the back. You four go." Andrew ordered.

_What the hell…?_

"Come on girls." Amy said. They immediately ran outside and out of sight.

"Darien, go." Serena whispered.

"I'll be back love." He kissed her forehead before running after the girls.

"Where the hell is he going?" Sammy asked.

"Don't worry about it, let's get her to the back."  
"T-thank you." She said as Andrew eased her out of the booth. He draped one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her walk to the back room. Once there, they laid her down on a couch.

"Remind me to chew Darien out later for just leaving." Sammy scowled.

"H-he's got a g-good reason." Serena huffed.

"What's that?"  
"I-I don't th-think I should tell-tell you."  
"It's okay Rena." Andrew said. "I'm sure he won't mind."  
"H-he's Tu-Tuxedo Mask."  
**0.o**

"Mercury, where is it?" Mars asked as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask followed the scout in blue.

"I-it looks to be at the shrine."

"WHAT!?" Mars picked up speed. "If that thing hurts grandpa or Chad, someone's going to pay!" She howled as she picked up speed.

…

"How dare you threaten innocent people!? We will punish you in the name of…"  
"MARS!"  
"JUPITER!"  
"VENUS!"  
"And MERCURY!"

All took stances.

"Haha, why waste everyone's time with that petty little speech?" Zoicite laughed from above. "Now old man, attack them!"

"O-old man?" Mars asked worriedly.

"Mars, the crystal carrier appears to be your grandfather." Mercury said as she scanned him with her computer.

"We can't hurt him."  
"Venus Crescent Beam Whip!"  
"VENUS, NO!"

The beam shot out of her fingers and wrapped itself around the beast, stunning it.

"It's fine. It just stuns him. It's not doing any significant damage."  
"The crystal carriers never feel or remember anything anyways Mars." Jupiter reassured.

"O-okay."

"We'll just give it enough to change him back. There's nothing else we can do."

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Jupiter Thunder Crush!" She sent her lightening towards the beast and it howled.

"He's weaker then the rest Raye." Mercury whispered. "It won't take as much. Venus, use your crescent beam and it should do it. Aim for his left wrist."  
"Got it!" She put her hands together. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The beam hit him square in the wrist and he slumped to the ground, turning back to normal.

All five headed for the man, but Zoicite appeared quickly, retrieving the crystal.

"Hmmm, that makes me have five, and you pathetic humans, two. Why don't you just hand them over now!?"

"We'll get your crystals Zoicite!" Tuxedo Mask hollered. "You can count on that!"

Something went through Zoicite's mind. "Don't worry, I'll be back for them soon enough." He said before disappearing into the sky.

"Damn! How are we supposed to get all the crystals?" Darien sighed in frustration, detransforming.

The girls followed suit, and Raye quickly rushed to her grandfather.

"I don't know, but we're failing Serena."

"Speaking of her, Andrew knows?"

"Sammy too."

"How?"  
"Well we had to ditch Serena sometimes while she was having those pains. Andrew asked why we would just run out on her. We really didn't have a choice. Then Sammy saw Serena multiple times with chest pain. She kept telling him she was fine, but damn kid is too persistent. He threatened to tell her parents if she didn't tell him the perfectly good explanation." Amy explained.

"Makes sense."  
"And if the two don't know about you, they're probably ready to kill you."  
"Something tells me that they will. But Serena probably explained why I ran off."  
"It wouldn't surprise me."

"You know, I thought the last crystal was funny." Amy said in wonderment.

"What do you mean?"  
"Remember, the last one was violet."  
"Oh, and that's the last color."  
"No, for whatever reason, the negaverse skipped indigo. I thought there was something funny in the math. Without that one, there are only six rainbow crystals…"

"Oh well, we need to work out a plan to get the others back."  
"We'll worry about that at tomorrow's meeting."

"How's he doing Raye?"  
"Fine. Just passed out."  
"Here," Lita started lifting him up, "let's get him to his bed."  
"Thanks."

The two disappeared into the shrine. A moment later, Lita walked out alone.

"Where's Raye?"  
"She said she's going to stay and keep an eye on him."  
"Well let's get back to Serena and make sure she's doing okay."

"Let's go."

**0.o**

"Thanks guys."  
"Anything for my sister."

"Where's my food Andy?" She grumbled. "The pregnant chick is hungry."

He chuckled. "Go on back out and I'll prepare it now."  
She flung her arms around his chest. "Thank you!"  
"Mood swinging bitch." He murmered.

"What?"  
"I was kidding Rena." He defended. "I promise. You know I love you."

"And my mood swings?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not really, but I'll learn to!"  
"Good enough for me! Come on squirt!" She said pulling Sammy out of the back.

"I thought those things usually left you tired."  
"Must be my mood swings." She said in wonderment as she took a seat. She then yawned. "Maybe n-"

She didn't finish her sentence as she passed out.

Sammy shook his head. "Hope Darien brought his car." He sighed.

"Why's that?" Darien asked as he appeared at the table.

Sammy pointed to Serena slumped over the table.

"Should've guessed. Yes, I brought my car today." He sighed.

Andrew appeared by the others. "Where's Raye?"  
"That thing turned out to be her grandpa."  
"Oh, is he okay?"  
"He'll be fine. She just wanted to stay with him."

"Good." He looked to Serena. "Aw, come on! She just bitched me out to get her damned food!"

"I'll take it to go." Darien said as he bent over to pick up Serena. He slid her closer to him before picking her up. She immediately sighed and smiled as she wiggled closer in his arms. "Sorry to cut your meeting short girls."  
"It's fine. We're used to cutting a lot of things short because of it."

"You want a ride home Sammy?"  
"Sure. Thanks."  
Andrew reappeared with a foam container.

"Thanks Drew."  
"Sure. I'll get the door."

The three walked to the door as the three girls stared at them.

"He really is good to her." Lita said.

"I can't believe we thought he was evil."  
"I know." Mina sighed. "But after seeing how happy he makes her, I almost don't want to find Endymion." She whispered.


	13. The Negaverse

The Negaverse

**The Negaverse**

As Serena reached about two months into her pregnancy, she was beginning to show, and rumors were beginning to spread.

"Yah, I hear she got knocked up in some hotel." Someone whispered, unaware of who was behind her.

"And I heard she was kicked out. She's probably living on the streets."

Serena barged her way into the group. "And I heard that three stupid freshman are going to get their heads beat in!"

"Oh, hello _mommy._"

"I'm serious. I will beat your skulls in."

"Do you really think we're afraid of you?"

"Yah, I mean come on, you can't do anything."  
"I may not be able to, but I can get six people who will be more then willing then to beat all your asses."

"What are you friends with the sailor scouts? Ha! You're really funny."

"For your information, there's only four of them and Tuxedo Mask. And I wasn't even talking about them!" She faintly felt her chest clench. _Not now! _In the distance, Andrew, Darien, and the girls were walking her way. "Now I'm serious. Shut up!"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"Whatever, I'm lea-" She stopped as the pressure increased on her chest. She fell to her knees clenching the bow on her uniform.

"Awww, what's wrong? Mommy hurt?" One taunted.

Suddenly, the three were pushed aside as Darien bent to her side. "Sere? What's wrong? What is it?"

Lita picked one of the girls up by her collar. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

"N-nothing. I swear. We were just having a conversation."

"Yah right." Serena huffed.

"What is it Sere?" Darien asked again.  
She gave him a knowing look.

"I swear, if you did anything to hurt her-"

"Lita now's not the time. We have some – ahem – things we need to take care of."

Lita threw the girl to the ground. "Leave her alone before you end up-"

Her sentence was interrupted as an energy ball hit the ground in front of them.

The three girls ran away screaming as the girls and Darien stood in front of Serena.

"Andrew, get her out of here." Darien said over her shoulder.

Andrew helped Serena to her feet and led her down the street.

The five then jumped into a nearby alley way to transform.

…

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." Zoicite called. "Come on you damned scouts!"

"Looking for us?" Mars asked jumping from a tree.

"Finally."  
"What do you want?" Venus asked.

"Yah, where's your youma to do your dirty work?" Jupiter taunted.

"I'm here to collect the rainbow crystals myself."  
"After nearly two months of nothing?"  
"What's it to ya?" He asked throwing an energy ball at the group.

The group quickly jumped, dodging the ball.

He threw another one.

As Tuxedo Mask was about to jump, he heard a little boy scream. The ball was headed right for him. Tuxedo Mask then ran to the boy, picked him up, and jumped as the energy ball hit the ground where they once were.

"Are you okay little man?" Tuxedo Mask once they landed.  
The boy simply nodded, still shocked.

"Where's your-"

"OH MY GOSH! TANNER!" A woman cried embracing the boy. "Thank you so much."  
"It's no problem ma'am. But I suggest you get yourself and your son somewhere safe so you're not in danger."  
She nodded before running away with they boy in her arms.

He turned back to Zoicite. "You're threatening innocent people…children no less! I won't stand for it!"

"Well then I'll just take care of this now." A long black crystal that was pointed at both ends **(Picture the one he used to withdraw the rainbow crystals from the carriers…that one!) **appeared in his hand. "We tinkered with this. Watch what it does." It began to glow and suddenly, two crystals appeared in front of him.

"HEY! THOSE ARE OURS!" Venus yelled.  
"No, really?" He asked sarcastically. "Now all we need is one more thing…" He said more to himself. "Well I'll be seeing you lovely ladies and you too cape boy." He quickly floated higher as he looked for something. Then he spotted his prey.

**0.o**

"A-Andy, I-I can't go any f-further." She huffed falling to her knees.

"Come on Rena, we're almost to the Crown. No one else will let us in and we're not safe on the streets."  
"You can say that again." A male voice said appearing in a bunch of petals.

"W-who are you?" Andrew asked stepping in front of Serena.

"Who I am is of no concern of yours. I just came for one thing." He waved his hand and Serena was encased in a ball of clear petals.

"Huh?"

"Turn around." He smirked.

"ANDY!" Serena screamed.

He turned around and banged on the petals. They didn't budge. "RENA!" He turned his head to face Zoicite. "Let her go!"  
"Why would I do that? We need her."

"LET HER GO!" He screamed into the night.

"Fine, I'll do that…as soon as I get back to the negaverse." He saw the scouts and Tuxedo Mask heading their way. "Well I'd better be going. Come on _your highness._"

Serena got a confused look on her face before passing out from the pain in her chest.

Zoicite then disappeared, taking Serena with him.  
"NO!" He screamed falling to his knees.

The five then appeared by his side.

"Andrew? Where's Serena?" Mars asked.  
He just shook his head.

"Andrew, where is she?"

He pounded his fist on the ground.

Tuxedo Mask picked him up by the collar. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouted, worry obvious in his voice.

"I-I don't know. Some dude with long, blonde hair appeared. Said he needed her. He said he'd let her go once he got back. Right before he disappeared, he called her 'your highness.'"  
All five got worried looks on their faces.

"Got back where?" Mercury asked the obvious question.

"The negaverse."

**A/N:** Okay, please don't murder me!! Cuz if you murder me, I can't finish! I know it's short, but hey, I gave you two chapters in one day! I could be paying attention to my NASCAR race now, but no, I got three reviews aksing for updates soon, so I decided to type the next chapter...hey, my driver is in ninth! YAY!! He started 43rd!! (that's last for all you non-NASCAR fans) lol...ohhh, Hamlin needs to spin out...I don't like him...grrrrrrr...Kyle Busch can spin out too...they can spin each other out now...lol, now I'm ranting about my race. lol...cuz you all care...lol. Anyways, I hope you all aren't too mad at me for doing that to her...but yah, lol.

Review plz!!  
SailorMoonForever!


	14. Ideas

Darien continued pacing back and forth

Darien continued pacing back and forth.

"Wearing a hole in my carpet isn't going to help get her back Darien."

"Well we have to find _some _way. We need to come up with a plan."  
"It's not as easy as it looks. We can't just appear, get Serena, and return no problem. You know that."

He sighed. "I know, I know." He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I just want to get her back."  
Andrew put a hand on his shoulder. "We all do."

"What can we do?"  
"Well we need a plan. Thank God today was the last day of school before break, so we don't have to worry about that." Mina said.  
"Well does anyone have any ideas?"

**0.o**

Serena slowly opened her eyes. Her chest still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. _Where am I? _She thought as she sat up from the cold floor.

"Ah, her highness is finally awake." A cold voice taunted.

"W-who are you? And what are you talking about?"  
"Well I'm Queen Beryl."  
"B-Beryl?"  
"I see you've heard of me."  
"You're the one threatening all those innocent people!"  
"Just like you to defend the innocent."  
"What are you talking about? You don't even know me!"  
"I knew the old you. Princess Serenity wouldn't let anything happen to her kingdom."  
"Princess Serenity? Who's that?"  
"You don't know, do you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" She shouted.

"You are a Princess from the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
"I-I'm the Princess the girls were looking for?" She whispered to herself. "What do you want with me?"  
"Well we need you to control the power of the Silver Crystal of course."

_I should know what that is. I've heard the girls and Luna mention it countless of times…OH! The rainbow crystals! Only the Princess can control it! _"Well then give it to me."

"It's not that easy Princess. We just have the seven crystals that make it up. We need to figure out how to assemble them into the Silver Crystal."

"How the hell do we do that?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me. You _are _the Princess."

"Well, if you give them to me, I could figure it out."  
"For some reason, I highly doubt that." She smirked. "I'm pretty sure we need to locate Endymion first."  
"Endymion?"

"Yes, you don't remember do you? He was your fiancé back then. You two were 'destined to be.'"

"Endy?" She thought hard as a picture flashed in her head. It was herself in a long, white gown in the arms of a tall man. She couldn't see his face though.

"You should figure out how to do get the Silver Crystal because your planet is falling. Everyone is dying because there's no one to save them." An image appeared of her hometown…destroyed.  
"NO!" She cried out.

"Everyone is being sucked in by the darkness because their Princess has failed them."  
"NO!" She yelled as she saw images of people being swallowed in darkness.

"And your friends, they're all dying too."

An image of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask appeared. They were all covered in blood as they were being sucked into the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out louder.

"Yes. So while you ponder how to save them, I must go. The only way you can stop us is by revealing the Silver Crystal and handing it over to me." She hissed before disappearing.

The image of her friends and lover haunted her mind as a lone tear fell from her clenched eyes.

Suddenly, the room burst into bright light.

**0.o**

Darien suddenly grabbed his chest.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. Something's wrong."  
"Could it be like Serena? He can sense a youma?" Mina asked.

"No, this is the first time I've experienced this." He said through ragged breath. "All I can see is Serena. Like something's happening to her."  
Amy looked to Raye who nodded.

"One minute. Let me scan you really quick." She pulled out her mini laptop and began typing furiously.

A moment later, a loud beep was heard. "Just as I thought! He's Endymion!" Amy said joyfully.  
"Really!?"  
"Yah."  
"Someone care to explain?" He asked, the pain easing slightly.

"Remember when I asked you about a guy named Endymion?"

"Yah."  
"Well long story short, he and Serenity were engaged back then. They had a deep connection that no one else had. One could sense when the other was injured or using energy since that's what we thrive off of mostly. When she uses the crystal, it's pure energy."

"So you're telling me that either Serena is injured or using energy?"  
"Probably."

"God I hope it's the later."

Suddenly, everyone was drawn into a flashback of the Moon Kingdom and the day it fell.

**0.o**

Serena collapsed to her knees again as more tears fell. _Mama, Endy, scouts. They all _died _for me. _Suddenly a circular ball appeared in front of her and the light faded. _'Endy.' _She cried clasping the crystal object.

'_Sere?'_

'_Dare? Is that really you?' _She asked her mind in disbelief.

'_Yes. Oh Sere, where are you?'_

'_I-I don't know. Beryl just appeared when I woke up telling me I had to surrender the Silver Crystal.' _She rushed.

'_Whoa, slow down hun. Slow down.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_It's fine. Now did you say Beryl?'_

'_Yah.'_

'_We'll get you out of there. I promise.'_

'_Wait, so you're all okay?'_

'_Other then worrying about you, yah, why?'_

'_Because Beryl showed me images of the Earth and everyone around it being sucked into darkness…a-and you guys w-were dying, and-and…'_

'_Clam down Sere. It's fine. We're all fine. I promise. Do you have the Crystal?'_

She suddenly remembered the thing in her hands. She studied it closely. _'Yah, I have it in my hands now. Beryl will probably be heading here any minute. It was made from the rainbow crystals.'_

'_Hold on. Maybe Amy can do some research on what all it can do. Maybe you can use it to disguise yourself or something.'_

'_Okay. Please hurry.'_

'_I will hun.'_

**0.o**

"Hellooooooooooo. Anyone in there?" Raye asked waving a hand in front of Darien's face.

"Huh?"

"You've been zoned out for the past few minutes."  
"Sorry, I was talking to Sere."  
"WHAT!?" Five voices asked at once.

"I don't know. After the flashback faded, I heard a plea for 'Endy.' It was Serena."  
"I didn't know you guys had a telepathic link." Mina said.  
"We didn't."  
"Must be work of the crystal."  
"Speaking of which. She is currently in possession of it and thinks Beryl will be heading for her at any minute."  
"She's with Beryl?"  
"Yes." He sighed. "Is there any way she can use it to disguise herself with it?"  
"I'll look it up with my laptop. I can also start pinpointing her location using the crystal's power. Tell her to concentrate on the crystal and us finding her. Not too hard though because she doesn't know how to control it yet so she doesn't over work herself."  
"Okay." _'Sere?'_

'_Dare, I think she's coming closer. I think she's almost here. I hear footsteps.'_

'_It's okay, calm down. Amy's running a tracking program. Concentrate on being found. But not too hard. We don't want you over exerting yourself.'_

'_O-okay.'_

**0.o**

She closed her eyes and concentrated on being with her friends. She suddenly felt light as she heard the door open. She then felt like she was lifted off the ground and vanished.

**0.o**

"Okay, it looks like she can make herself appear invisible. Just tell her-"

She stopped when a bright white light exploded in the room.

They all shielded their eyes as the light dimmed.

"DARE!" A voice shouted as it wrapped its arms tightly around his neck.

He felt the lightly protruding stomach and instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Sere. You're safe."

"How are you here?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. I just did what I was told. I concentrated on being with you guys, felt light, and then I was engulfed in a white light. The next thing I knew I was here." She said backing away from Darien a little bit, but still keeping her hold on him as he did her.

"God I'm so sorry Rena! I'm sorry!" Andrew cried wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"It's not your fault Andy. He snuck up on us." She said stepping from Darien's grasp and wrapping her arms around his chest. "I promise."  
"Well-"

"No."  
"Okay, fine."

"What happened while you were there?" Amy asked wanting details.

"Well I woke up wondering where I was when someone spoke. It was Beryl. She said that I needed to figure out ho to get the Silver Crystal from the rainbow crystals or the earth would fall. She showed me images of the earth being swallowed by darkness." She shivered and hugged herself. "T-then she showed me you guys…y-you were all dying." A tear fell as two arms wrapped around her from behind. "She said the only way I could prevent it was to get the Silver Crystal and hand it over. She then left, and I started crying. That's when the crystal appeared, then memories flooded my mind."  
"That's probably when we had the flashback."

"Right after I was thinking about it, and I called out for Endy." She grabbed Darien's hand. "Then he answered."

"I always will." He said tightening his hold on her.

"Someone will probably be around soon. Someone was approaching the door when I vanished."  
"Well we need to come up with a plan and fast." Amy said.

"How can we defeat them?" Serena asked.

"That's what I'm tying to figure out."

The door to the temple flew open to reveal two panting cats.

"W-we came as fast as we c-could." Artemis panted.

"We need t-to get her-" Her eyes widened and she jumped into Serena's awaiting arms. "SERENA!"

Serena hugged her close as Darien dropped his arms to his sides. "Oh Luna, I wish you would've told me."  
Luna looked shocked.

"I know. Look." She put the cat down and grabbed the crystal. "I have the crystal."  
"How did you get it?"

"When I was alone, I started crying. The crystal formed from my tear."

"Amazing." Artemis said. "That must be why we had a flashback on our run Luna."

"That would explain it."  
"We had the same thing."  
"I think we're all relived that Darien is Endymion." Lita commented.

"Very." Serena said.

"We need to find a way to defeat Beryl."  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure we'll need Serena, and we should get it done before she's too far along." Luna said.

"Why?"  
"It could be more damaging if you battled when you are larger. You'll probably have to use energy and you'll need more when you're farther along."  
Serena thought for a moment. "Wait, didn't my mother try to use the crystal?"  
"Yes, but it didn't work."  
"Wait, just hear me out. We're all stronger now. Plus, my mother didn't have my father standing with her. I think if all you guys were to give me some of your energy, Darien included, we could pull it off."  
"Serena, I don't think-"

"Wait Mina, I think she's right." Luna said. "If you all were to give her your energy, she'll be stronger and will be able to use less of hers."

"I say we do it." Amy said.

"I agree. I mean, it's not like we can just wish her away."

"I think this is the only way we'll be able to get rid of Beryl for good. The sooner we do it the better." Lita said.

"I agree." Darien said hesitantly.

"I'll start trying to locate the base. I had a lock on your position right before you appeared here." Amy said typing into her laptop. "I just need to determine the exact location."

"What can I do?" Andrew asked.

"I don't think you can do anything. You're not a scout, so-"

"But can't I contribute energy?"  
"But you're not of royalty. It could be really dangerous for you if you were to give a royal energy."  
"But I am. Don't you remember?"  
They all looked to him like he was crazy.  
"I'm serious. I'm Endymion's cousin. Prince of the Sun."


	15. The Battle Plan

**The Battle Plan**

"How come we don't remember?" Mina asked.

"Because he wasn't on the Moon when the Moon Kingdom fell. I don't know about all of you, but that's the only day I remember." Serena stated.

"But wouldn't Darien remember him?" Lita asked.

"Not if the only day I remember is the last day. And that's all I remember. I don't remember my mother, father, or anything about the Earth."

"Luna, when will we remember everything else?" Serena asked.

"I don't know."

"I wish we could all remember." She sighed.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed everyone as they entered their own flashbacks.

…

Serena slowly opened her eyes as she heard a loud beeping. _What the? Since when is Dare's bed so hard?_ She then took in her surroundings. Darien's arm was securely around her waist, but they were on the ground. She then noted they weren't in Darien's bedroom, but in Raye's temple. Then everything that happened the previous day came flooding back. The loud beeping interrupted her thoughts. She slowly untangled her body from Darien's and went to the source: Amy's laptop. She opened it. There was a map and the words 'location found' at the top. She walked over to Amy and shook her. "Amy, wake up."  
"What is it Serena?" She groaned.

"You're laptop is beeping. It says 'location found.'"

She shot up immediately, took it from Serena, and looked at it. "Everyone, wake up. We found the location of Beryl's base." She called.

Everyone slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Darien asked.

"You're starting to sound like Serena." Raye said sarcastically.

"I resent that! I'm the only one who woke up to Amy's laptop. So there."  
"You sound like a four year old."

Everyone stood and Darien thought a minute. "HEY! Wait a minute!" And slapped Andrew.

"What was that for?" He asked nursing his aching cheek.

"You tried to steal my Serenity." He said wrapping his arms around her protectively.

She sighed. "I had to end this once already, are you two really going to make me do it again?"  
Both looked down. "No."  
"Good." She turned around in Darien's hold. "Do you even remember why he did that?"  
Darien thought a moment. "No."

"It was because he was trying to get me uninterested in Prince I-have-a-stone-wall-around-my-heart. He swore you'd never let me in."

"Well look how wrong he was." He said gently pecking her lips.

"Excuse us love birds, but we want to go defeat Beryl, and we need Serena for that."  
"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on."

"I think that's something we should be telling _you_." Mina snickered.

"Remind me to pummel her later."  
"Will do Dare."

"So we'll go in as scouts, defeat any youmas they throw at us, and head to Beryl."  
"They don't have very many youmas." Serena stated."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well think about it. Beryl sends her generals to do her dirty work and the generals send the youmas to do theirs." Everyone started at her in confusion. "Beryl probably ordered Zoicite to come get the crystal from me, but he hasn't come."

"You're right. That does make sense." Amy said.

"So we should go now." Mina suggested.

"Yes we should."  
"Everyone transform!" Lita shouted.

"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Darien pulled out his transformation rose and became Tuxedo Mask.

"Hmmmmmmm." Serena closed her eyes and used the crystal. She shimmered silver and a sailor uniform appeared. It was the same as the other scouts' only completely silver. "Now for you." She used the crystal on Andrew and his clothes shimmered. When it stopped, his clothes were much like Tuxedo Mask's only in white and an orange liner on his cape.

"Lookin nice." Venus said.

"Stop flirting and let's go." Mars said.  
"Mercury, how do we get there?" Jupiter asked.  
"Teleport."

Everyone clasped hands, forming a circle around Serena and Darien as Darien held Serena close.

"Solar Teleport!" They all shouted.

They all shimmered their respective colors before vanishing.

**0.o**

"Where are we?" Jupiter asked as she stepped away from the circle.

"This is the room I was kept in. Beryl's throne room is near by."  
"Where were the youmas?"  
"That room. But there weren't many."

"Serena and Andrew, you two stay here. We'll get rid of the youma."

"We can help."  
"We can?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. You have powers too. You have a weapon much like Darien's. You have sunflowers **(original huh? Lol) **and Heat Wave. Your Heat Wave attack stuns the opponents."  
"There, you're more useful then me."  
"Not really. You have your Atomic Wind. Remember?"  
"No."  
"It's a strong wind with dust, dirt, and whatnot. It distracts the opponents. And I have my own attacks."  
"Well then we'll all go out."  
"Darien and Andrew, you two go out and use your attacks. Mercury follow and use you bubbles. That will give us an advantage. The rest of us will head out after and destroy the remaining youmas. Then we'll deal with Beryl."  
"Good plan Serena."

Darien, Amy, and Andrew braced themselves at the door. They slowly opened it and peeked around it. When they saw the hallway clear, they quickly headed to where Serena pointed. They suddenly heard Beryl's voice.

"What's taking so long Zoicite?"  
"I'm trying to rebuild our forces your highness."  
"I want that crystal and moon brat back here NOW!"

"But your highness-" He stopped when the room became foggy.

"What the hell? Zoicite, summon the youmas."  
"Right away." He said before disappearing.

"Who's there!?" Beryl inquired.

She was greeted with silence.

Zoicite finally reappeared with seven youmas.

"This is it?"

"Yes. I haven't had time to rebuild them all."

"Heat Wave!"

"Atomic Wind!"

The room became a sandstorm and tornado combined. Zoicite fell to his knees while Beryl shielded her eyes and the youmas fell.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!"

Darien and Andrew sent out their roses and sunflowers towards the youmas.

The attacks all combined to cause a ball of attacks with daggers heading straight for Zoicite and the youmas.

The group recovered just as they were about to be hit with the attack. They all began to disperse until Serena shouted, "Crescent Moon Shield!"

A shield immediately surrounded the youmas, Zoicite, and attack.

Everything exploded inside the shield and all the scouts took cover, Darien shielding Serena with his body and cape.

The shield faded and smoke poured out.

After it settled, Serena and her fellow scouts stood in front of beryl.

"It's you return now Beryl." Serena spat.

"Now, now, now dear Princess," she began lifting her orb, "don't speak too soon." A dark purple shield surrounded Serena and Beryl.  
"SERENA!" Everyone shouted.

Darien ran to the shield, but as he neared, it sent out a lightening bolt and shocked him back.

"DARIEN!"

After they helped him up, they looked to the shield. They couldn't see anything because of the dark color.

"Sere." Darien breathed.

.**0.o**

"Are you ready to meet your match?" Serena asked holding out the crystal. With a flash, her sailor fuku was replaced with her Princess dress.

"You…defeat me? I think you're loosing your mind." Beryl laughed. "You will _never _defeat me."

"Never say never. You will be proven wrong. I am stronger than you think. I have the power of love and friendship behind me. What do you have? You have evil and hatred. They will get you nowhere."

"Your mother couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can?"

"Our power has amplified over the years. We are stronger than you give us credit for."

"We'll see about that."

Without warning, Beryl released a dark beam heading for Serena.

"Moon Prism Power!" She shouted as she held her crystal in front of her. A silver beam shot out of the crystal and combined with the dark beam from Beryl.

They struggled for several moments. The silver beam would over power the dark one, so Beryl would pour more energy into it so it'd over power Serena's. In return Serena would pour more of her energy into the crystal, evening out the beams.

Serena felt herself loosing the battle. Her strength was quickly disappearing as she poured it into the crystal. She began to feel weak as Beryl's beam approached slowly.

**0.o**

Darien gasped as he fell to his knees. His special bond with Serena was reacting to her battle.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked quickly.

"I-it's Serena. S-she's loosing power."  
"We need to help her."  
"How? We can't get in there!" Lita complained.

"Can our power go through the shield?"  
Mercury had been scanning the shield with her computer. "No. The power won't make it through there."

"Then what can we do?" Andrew sighed.

They all thought, Darien panting as he felt Serena loose more energy. Then a thought struck him. "What if we transfer energy through my bond?"

Everyone looked to Mercury. "Could that work?"

"It's possible."  
"We've got nothing to loose."

"Everyone focus your energy on Darien. Darien, you absorb the energy and push it to your link. It should automatically go to Serena."

"Let's do it."

The scouts and Andrew made a semi-circle around Darien. They closed their eyes and concentrated solely on Darien. Each glowed their planetary color – Andrew glowing a golden-yellow. The color rose from each and met above Darien's head before plummeting into his body. He began to glow a soft golden color as the energy transferred through the bond.

**0.o**

Serena felt her world grow darker as Beryl's beam became closer.

"Thought you said you could beat me dear Princess."  
"I will defeat you." She said feeling a new power enter her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the power. _My friends, my love. I welcome your powers with open arms. Help me defeat this evil and let this planet live peacefully. _Her eyes shot open as the beam was just feet from her. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" She cried out. A golden ball surrounded her crystal and it grew, then a beam shot out of it, crashing into the dark one. The beams collision caused a huge explosion, blasting Beryl and Serena back into the shield which was crumbling to pieces from the force of the explosion.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been stressed with picking classes for my Senior year next year. Plus finals were last week, and one of my best friends graduating, graduation parties...all sorts of stuff. I don't really have an excuse for not doing this sooner. I've been out since Tuesday the 10th, and I haven't written until five days later...I've just been exhausted...and I'm writing at 1 in the morning...wonder why I'm exhausted, lol. Well hope you guys haven't lost interest in the story! Again, I'm sorry. Plus, I don't like writing the battle scenes as much. This chapter has been half written for a while. I stopped writing right when they got to Beryl's place. It was there for a month or so. Had writers block and didn't know what to write. lol. I'll try to get the chapters out sooner and focus on Serena's pregnancy more now...maybe I'll even write tomorrow...I'd write more now, but I'm about to fall asleep typing this, lol.

Thanks for reading, and sorry again. Plz review! I don't even care if you want to yell at me for my long time between updating.  
SailorMoonForever


	16. The Hospital

Everyone took cover as the explosion occurred

Everyone took cover as the explosion occurred. Darien peeked over his cape to see what was going on. As soon as some of the smoke cleared, he saw Serena lying on the ground near where the shield once stood. Darien immediately ran to her side and covered her as more smoke and debris flew around.

"D-Dare?" Serena mumbled from under him.

"Are you okay Sere?"

"M-my back hurts." She brought her hand from under her back…it was covered in blood. Her princess dress vanished and was replaced with the clothes she was wearing prior to the battle.

Darien panicked. "It's okay. We'll get you out of here and all better. I promise you Sere." He gently kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine."

Her eyelids grew heavy as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Sere, you need to stay awake for me. Please don't go to sleep."

"But Dare, I'm so 'yawn' tired."

"Just hold on Sere." He sat up and brought her up with him since the smoke was cleared. He clasped her hand and transferred some of his energy into her. Her eyes slowly opened as the others approached.

"Dare?"  
"Just hold on baby. We'll get you help soon." He quickly stood and lifted her into his arms.

"Beryl's been completely defeated. This base will cease to exist in a matter of minutes; we have to get out of here." Mercury informed.

"We need to get Serena home."  
"What happened!?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking that some of the shield caught her. Her back is soaked in blood." He explained feeling the blood soak through the sleeve of his arm. With one arm he removed his cape and wrapped it tightly around Serena's waist to put pressure on the wound. Serena hissed. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

The scouts and Andrew made a circle around Darien carrying a limp Serena in his arms.

"SOLAR TELEPORT!" They all shouted.

**0.o**

Luna and Artemis sat impatiently in the temple when a bright white light filled the room. They covered their eyes, and when the light dissipated, the scouts, Darien, and Andrew all stood in the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SERENA!?" Luna shouted seeing the limp form of Serena in Darien's arms.

"D-Dare, I'm so tired. Can I sleep now?" She yawned as her eyes drifted closed.

"No! Sere, you have to stay awake." Her eyes stayed closed. "Serena, wake up. You can't go to sleep yet!" She didn't budge. He began running out the door.

"Darien! Where are you going?" Lita asked.

"The hospital." He called as he reached his car. He laid Serena down in the backseat before hopping in the front seat and pulling away.

…

"Someone please come help me." Darien called as he rushed into the emergency room.

"Are you hurt?" A nurse asked.

"Not me, my girlfriend. She's in my car."

"Someone get a gurney please." She called before following Darien.

She approached the car as Darien opened the back door.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She passed out a few minutes ago. That's when I rushed her over."

"Let's get her loaded onto the gurney."

"Sir, how did this happen?"  
"We were moving furniture. One of the pieces had a glass top, well she fell, and a piece of it went into her back." Darien explained the story he prepared in the car.

They soon found their way into a trauma room.

"Sir, are there any allergies or anything we should worry about?"  
"No. But she is pregnant."

"How far along?"  
"About two months."

"Okay, we're going to have to ask you to step out of the room while we work."

"But-"

"Please. We can work more efficiently if you step out here."

"Okay, okay." Darien stepped out of the doors while the doctors went to work.

…

"How is she?"  
"She's stable. She lost a lot of blood, but we're giving her some now. She should wake up soon. We're going to move her to a more secluded room while we wait for her to wake up." The doctor explained as some nurses and doctors wheeled Serena out of the room.

"Can I wait with her?"  
"We usually only allow family…"

"I am her family. I'm the father of her child."  
"Okay, okay. You can wait with her."

Darien immediately followed the stretcher with Serena on it.

"Why can't we go in there?"

"Come on, we're her best friends."  
"Please let us in."

"Fine, I'll just go find my mother, she'll allow us in."

"Come on Sere, the girls and Andrew are here, you have to wake up." Darien said squeezing her hand a little harder. "Come on baby." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you mom."

"No problem Amy. Wish Serena my best."

"Will do."

The door opened to reveal five worried faces.

"How is she?" Raye asked moving to the side Darien wasn't occupying.

"The doctor said she should wake up when the blood they're giving her circulates through." Darien explained never taking his eyes off Serena.

"Darien, why don't you take a rest? You used more energy then all of us." Andrew said.

"I can't leave her side. I won't. I'm staying by her side until she wakes up."  
"The doctors probably won't let you. The ones working with Serena are mean." Amy said.

"I hate using you're moms power, but could you ask her to talk to the doctors? I absolutely refuse to leave Serena's side."

"I can talk to her. See what she can do."  
"Thanks."

The door opened. "Excuse me, but you'll have to leave. Family only." A nurse explained.

"I'll be back. Let me talk to my mother." Amy quickly left the room.  
The others just ignored the nurse. "Excuse me." She stated again.

Amy and her mother appeared behind the nurse. "Okay, we can't let all six of you stay."  
"I refuse to leave." Darien quickly but in.  
"You didn't let me finish."  
"Sorry."  
"It's quite alright. But Darien, because of Serena's situation, you can stay. I know it's not typical medical procedure, but I'm aware of the situation and trust you will make proper medical decisions if I leave you in charge of any and all decisions that need to be made?"

"Of course."

"I'll take over her case and consult you for medical decisions. But all of you can't stay. The rest of you can come back in the morning."

"Thank you mom."  
"Thank you Dr. Mizuno."

"It's no problem. Darien, I'll bring you a chair. That or the other gurney is unoccupied. You can lie down on that if you'd like."  
"Thank you so much Dr. Mizuno."

"Darien, call us immediately if anything happens."  
"Be sure to get some rest."

"You too."

"Bye."  
Soon just Dr. Mizuno, Darien, and a sleeping Serena remained in the room.

The doctor wrote something on a piece of paper and handed the paper to Darien. "I want you to page this number the instant she wakes up. I'm going to talk to the doctor in charge of her case and review her chart. Just use that phone over there," she pointed to the wall across from Darien, "and dial the number on the paper. I'll come down the second I get a chance."

"Sure."  
"Okay, I'm going to talk to her doctor."  
"Thanks again."  
"Sure. I'll have a nurse bring in a chair for you momentarily."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded before walking out of the door.

As soon as Darien had the chair, he pulled it right next to Serena's bed. He clasped her hand again and his thumb traced circles on the back of it. He rested his head in his other arm as he drifted off to dreamland full of Serena.

**0.o**

She groaned as she opened her eyes. Serena looked at her surroundings. _Isn't this the second morning in a row I didn't wake up in a familiar place? _She asked herself. _Yet the second morning in a row that I wake up in Darien's grasp...not that I mind… _She grinned to herself as she heard him snore lightly._ I love his snore. It's so cute. _She giggled lightly as Darien stirred.

He yawned. "What's so funny?"  
"I was just thinking how cute your snore is."  
"I don't snore."  
"You keep telling yourself that." She giggled again.  
He embraced her shoulders as to not further hurt her injury. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Dare, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I've gotta page Dr. Mizuno."  
"Why?"  
"She took over your case since she knows your situation. She let me stay here. I just gotta page her." He said walking over to the phone. He dialed some numbers then hung up. "She should be here in a few. How are you feeling?"  
"My back is just a little sore where the thing was. And I feel a little drained."

"That doesn't surprise me."  
"But how did you guys get the energy to me though? Beryl's shield seemed impenetrable."

"They all transferred their energy to me, and I transferred it to you through our link."

A soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Serena called.

"It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"  
"My back is a little sore."

"I'll get some more pain killers for you. I have to watch which ones you take because of your pregnancy."

"Thanks."  
"How is it going?"  
"So far so good. I have another appointment tomorrow."

"I'm glad. Now care to explain what _really_ happened? I know something like that wasn't from a piece of furniture."

Darien and Serena looked to each other.

"What is it?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I can't." Serena said looking down.

"Serena, you know I have doctor-patient confidentiality."

"But…I can't."

"Darien, could you leave us for a minute please?"  
"It's not him."

"Serena, in order to treat you properly, I have to know."

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad if she knew Sere."

"I guess."

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone."  
"You can't."

"It could potentially ruin our lives."

"Okay, okay."  
"You know those heroes?"

"The ones fighting those weird looking things?"

"Yah, well I'm the leader."  
"Venus?"  
"No. I haven't been fighting because _some _people wouldn't let me." She said glaring at Darien. "I'm Moon."

"And I'm Tuxedo Mask."  
"So how did you get the injuries?"  
"We just defeated the leader of those 'weird looking things.' I was locked in a shield fighting her. When we defeated her, the shield exploded and a piece hit cut my back."

"Okay. So I presume this belongs to you?" She asked grabbing a bloodied cape from under Serena's bed.

"Yah. That would be Tuxedo Mask's cape."

"Well your secret is safe with me." She said getting up. "I'll go get the meds for you. You can probably go home today. You healed really fast."

"We have powers. They help us heal faster."  
"That's why I was hesitant on bringing her at first. Doctors wouldn't understand."

"Thanks."  
"No offense. But we didn't want to tell anyone our secret. It could endanger the life of anyone we told."  
"I understand. From now on, if any of the scouts get injured, just bring them to me."  
"Well hopefully we're done. We defeated the leader, so I'm hoping all the negatrash is gone." Serena said.

"Let me just unhook you." She took out the IV and undid the heart monitor. "Okay, I'm going to go get a script for you for pain killers and discharge papers."

"What time is it?"  
She looked to her watch. "2 in the morning."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded before walking out.

"Dare, wanna grab my clothes for me?" Serena asked as she sat up and flung her legs on the side of the bed.

Darien bent over and retrieved the bag that her clothes were in. "They're a little bloody." He said pulling out her used-to-be-white shirt.

"It's all I have." She shrugged. "Wanna hand me my underwear and jeans?"

"Just be careful of your back." He said as he handed her the garments.

She slowly put those on, followed by her jeans. She looked at her bra and shirt Darien was holding. "You better not try nothin'." She glared taking the clothes. She turned her back to Darien and took off the hospital gown. She then slowly put on her bra but was having trouble clasping it. "Dare. Could you please? I can't get my arms that far without hurting my back."

"Sure Sere." He walked up to her and clasped it. He then turned her around and hugged her close, feeling the slight bump of Serena's belly. "This is beautiful."  
"What is?"  
He placed a hand over her stomach.

"It feels funny." She giggled. "I never would've guessed what it would feel like to be a mommy." She grinned. "Earlier than I expected, but I'm happy nonetheless."

"I'm really sorry."  
"Dare, we've already had this argument. It's not your fault."

"Okay, okay. Here, put this on before I get carried away." He said handing her the shirt.

She carefully pulled it over her head as Dr. Mizuno walked in.

"In a hurry to leave?" She laughed.  
"No. I just thought it might take me a little longer."

"Well be thankful for your powers. If you didn't have those, you'd be in A LOT of pain this morning."

"That I am thankful for." She grinned. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"Here are your pain killers." She handed a bag to Serena.

"Are they safe?"  
"For your pregnancy? Yes. I made sure of it. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing when it comes to pregnancies."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to be cautious."  
"I'm glad you're trying to be safe. That's good to know. Some teenagers who are pregnant try to hide it or something."

"I can't believe them."  
"But anyways, Darien just has to sign a few papers and you're good to go."  
Darien grabbed the pen and papers.

"Thanks again."  
"It's no problem. Really."  
Darien handed her the papers.

"You're all set then. What are you two doing for Christmas dinner?"  
"Oh, tomorrow…well today is Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yah."  
"Just sitting at home." Darien said.

"How about you join Amy and me?"

"We couldn't intrude." Serena said.

"Nonsense. We'd be glad to have you both." She insisted.

"Okay. Thank you so much. Would you like us to bring anything?"  
"If you'd like. In fact you could come over around noon if you'd like. Amy and I usually spend the day cooking. You could join us."  
"As much as I'd love to join and help out, I'm not the best cook."


	17. Merry Christmas Fun

Darien pulled his car into the garage and put it in park. He looked over to the sleeping beauty next to him. "Sere." He said gently as he shook her awake.

"Wha?"

"How about sleeping in a bed?"

"That sounds nice." She sighed, still half asleep.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think I could carry you."

"I guess I have to get up then." He nodded.

He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side door and opened it as Serena unbuckled. She slowly climbed out, grasping Darien's hand for support. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Both walked to the elevators and rode to their floor. Once they were finally in their bedroom, they undressed, got into their pajamas, and climbed into bed for a good nights sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning sweetie." Serena greeted as Darien walked out to the living room.

"Morning." He pecked her lips. "You're up early. You okay?"

"Just got a little sick this morning."

"Better now?"

"Yah. I had some crackers. They helped settle my stomach."

"I'm glad you're doing better." He sat next to her and pulled her close. "What do you wanna do until we have to leave for Amy's?"

"Just cuddle with my boyfriend." She said snuggling into his embrace.

"As much as I'd love to do that, I really think we should take something over Amy's. I'd feel bad if we didn't. How long do we have?"

"It's already 11:30."

"I slept in." He chuckled.

"I know. I figured you had an exhausting night though, so I let you sleep in."

He kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

"Sure."

The couple was enjoying a few moments of just holding each other when Serena's cell began ringing. Serena reached to the coffee table and picked up her cell. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rena."

She had a confused look on her face. "Sammy?"

"Yah."

"Oh, hey squirt. I didn't recognize the number."

"Mom and dad got me a cell phone for Christmas."

"How have you been?"

"Great. It's not the same over here without you though."

"I'm sorry squirt."

"Not your fault."

"H-how are mom and dad."

"They're still upset. Mom keeps trying to convince dad to let you come back. She really misses you. Dad is still disappointed in you. I hear their conversations sometimes. They always admit they love you, but dad is just disappointed."

She sighed, eyes glistening. "Thanks Sammy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sis. Oh, don't forget to check your mail today. There's a little something in there for you and Darien."

"You didn't have to Sammy."

"No problem. Tell Darien I said hi."

"Will do."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and whipped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Everything okay?"

"Yah. Mom and dad got Sammy a cell phone for Christmas, so he called me. He said hi and we need to check our mail. He got us something."

"How are they all doing?"

"Sammy is fine, he said that mom is trying to convince dad to let me come back, but he's too disappointed in me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Serena cut him off.

"Don't even think about apologizing. Let's get going on what we're gonna make."

"And what would that be?"

"You're the one who wants to take something."

"How about some simple Christmas cookies."

"I can make those."

"Then let's get baking."

"You get the ingredients out; I'm going to get our mail."

"I can get it."

"And so can I. I'll be right back."

"Don't strain yourself."

"Of course I won't." She said walking out the door. She quickly made her way downstairs to the lobby.

"Good morning Ms. Tsukino."

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Serena?"

"Sorry, habit."

"I understand. But morning to you too, Bob. Can I get our mail please?"

"Sure can do." He turned around to the mail slots. "Chase, Chester, Chiba. Here you go. And must I say you are looking beautiful. How far along?"

"Just over two months."

"Well if you need anything…" He trailed off handing her the stack of mail.

"I won't hesitate. Thank you."

"No problem."

She walked back towards the elevator, receiving weird glances from different people in the lobby. She sighed as she entered and the doors closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I made some breakfast too." Darien said as Serena reentered the apartment. When she didn't reply, he poked his head out the door and saw his girlfriend looking grim. He put down his wisk and walked out to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not used to the stares. That's all."

"You shouldn't care about what others think."

"I know, but I just can't help it sometimes."

"I know something to cheer you up." He pulled her over to the couch and patted the seat for her to sit. She did so.

"I'll be right back. Stay put."

She sat there as Darien disappeared into their bedroom. He quickly reappeared with something in hand. He sat down on the couch next to her and handed her a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She pulled back the wrapping and gasped. It was a picture frame, simple yet elegant, with a picture of them in it. It was their first official date. They were walking in the park when a vendor stopped them so they could take a picture. Both were smiling, Darien's arm wrapped around her waist and her hand in his other. The frame was wooden with 'Always and Forever' engraved at the top, 'Serena' on the right, 'Darien' on the left, and 'True Love' across the bottom. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I love it. Thank you Darien." She said setting the picture frame aside and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. I made some breakfast. We can eat while we make the cookies."

"Good idea."

The two of them got up and headed for the kitchen.

Serena took a seat as Darien put the tray of dough into the oven. Her gaze drifted over to the counter where a bag of flour lay. Her eyes sparkled with an idea. She quietly got up and put her hands in the back. She then grabbed fistfuls of the flour and approached Darien.

"These are gonna be good." He said as he stood and turned around only to be greeted with flour in is face. He took a minute to wipe the flour out of his eyes, he glared at Serena.

"Honey, you look a little…pale."

"I wonder why." He smirked, picking up the container of flour and proceeding to dump the entire contents over her head.

"Why you little-" She grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it at him.

He, in turn, doused her in milk.

"You do realize that now we have to clean the kitchen and shower."

Darien looked to his watch. "You get in the shower now while I clean and wait for the cookies to finish, then I'll hop in and you can put them in something after they cool."

"Why don't we save water? I'll help you clean until the cookies are ready to come out and then we can let them cool."

He wrapped an arm around her milky, floury waist and kissed her gently. "Sounds good to me."

The two then continued to clean the kitchen until the buzzer went off signaling the cookies were ready. They pulled the tray out and set the cookies on cooling racks. They then proceeded to shower, change, put the cookies away, and head out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Serena, Darien. Glad you guys could join us. Please come in." Dr. Mizuno greeted.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"We brought some cookies over." Darien said handing her the container.

"Well thank you. Amy is in the kitchen if you'd like to join her Serena. Darien, my husband is watching television in the living room. Wherever you want to go. I can show you the way to the living room if you'd like."

"That'd be great."

"I didn't know Mr. Mizuno was in town." Serena said.

"How many times have I told you to call me Mark silly girl?" A tall man with brown hair said walking into the room.

"He surprised us this morning."

"How have you been Mark?" Serena asked hugging the man.

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Fine. This is my boyfriend, Darien. Dare, this is Amy's dad, Mark."

"Good to meet you." Darien said extending his hand.

"You too." He took his hand. "I was just in the other room when I heard this lovely lady's voice," he wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders, "and had to come out and greet her."

"He's like my second daddy." Serena grinned. "The whole Mizuno clan is like my second family." She giggled. "I'm going to go say hi to Amy." Mark's arm dropped from Serena's shoulders as she went off to the kitchen.

"Darien, would you like to join me in the living room to watch some football?" **(A/N: I don't know what sports play on Christmas...so yah, don't hate me please)**

"Sure."

The two men walked into the large living room and sat on the couch as Dr. Mizuno went back to the kitchen.

"Hey Serena. You feeling better?" Amy asked as she cut the lettuce.

"Much. Thanks to your mom that is."

"She doesn't know does she?" Amy asked in a hushed voice.

"About my baby?"

"No, about you….about us."

"Being scouts?"

"Yah."

"She knows about Dare and me. I didn't tell her about you or the others though."

"Why did you tell her?" Amy screamed/whispered.

"She had to know so she could treat me properly. Don't worry, I didn't tell her about you." Serena reassured.

"Amy Marie Mizuno."

Amy stiffened. "Yes?"

"Are you one of those scouts?" Her mother asked in disbelief.

"Uh…erm…"

"Answer me young lady."

"Yes mother. I am."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Mom, we couldn't. It would endanger you. The negaverse would've tried to use you against us. That's why no one knows except us."

"It's okay. I guess I understand."

"Please don't tell dad."

"Don't worry sweetie. How's dinner."

"Ready."

"I'll get the men."

"Thanks mom/Dr. Mizuno." Amy and Serena said at once.

Soon enough, the five were sitting around the table enjoying a Christmas dinner.

"Thank you again for inviting us. This all tastes wonderful." Darien said as he popped a roll into his mouth.

"Well thank you. And we're happy to have you and Serena over for dinner."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before they knew it, Serena and Darien were standing at the front door.

"That was fun. Thanks again." Serena said hugging Amy.

"Yes, thank you."

"We're happy to have you two over any time." Dr. Mizuno said as she hugged Serena.

"Do you need to go so soon?" Mark asked.

"Yes. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and need to get some sleep."

"Remember Serena, Darien, if you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We'd be happy to help." Dr. Mizuno assured.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"To you too."

They all bid their farewells, and Serena and Darien headed to Darien's car.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I had thoes vacations in June, then had a lot of this chapter written on my laptop and hadn't finished it when my laptop died, and as much as I love my readers, I can't afford to pay 150 dollas on getting my memory back. I have to retype chapter four of Cuts and Scars cuz when I was deleting the A/N at the top (cuz it was confusing some readers) I put the content of chapter three into Chapter four, so they're the same now. I have to rewrite that chapter then i can work on teh actual next chapter of that story. I know it's a little into August now, and I _still _haven't updated, but I'm also busy getting ready for a wedding. My dad is getting married on teh fifteenth and my dress is too long so we had to take it back in, yada, yada. PLUS, I'm dealing with A LOT of personal problems right now that I'm having difficulty dealing with. I'll try to update asap!! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE DELAY!!

-SailorMoonForever


	18. Elevators and Stairs

"Can you believe he's _still _with her?" A girl whispered.

"Yah, I mean, she's _fourteen _and pregnant. He's insane."

_I'm really getting sick of hearing these conversations._ Serena sighed as she stood at Darien's locker, waiting for him.

"Well look who it is." The first girl said. "If it isn't little Miss Teenage mom."

"Shut up Wendy." Serena spat bitterly.

"Why should I listen to a slut like you?"

"Because I'm going to personally beat your ass if you don't."

"You couldn't hurt me. You're pregnant!" The two girls laughed in her face.

"Then I'll do it for her." A masculine voice said from behind the group.

"Hell, we'll all do it for her." Another voice said.

The two girls stopped. The one Serena identified as 'Wendy' turned around to six angry faces, Darien in front of the others. "H-Hi Darien."

"Leave before I do something we all will regret." He growled. "Oh, and leave my girlfriend alone."

The two didn't move.

"Need I show you the consequences of ignoring me?" He raised a fist.

"Dare, they aren't worth the energy." Serena moved next to her very pissed off boyfriend. She placed her small hand on his arm to try and calm him. "Please. I don't need you getting in trouble on me."

"Aww, now mommy is begging." The second one taunted.

"Colleen." Andrew warned.

"Guys, please. I don't want you getting in trouble." Serena said again. "It's not worth it."

"Are these people bugging you Wendy?" A voice asked as the owner's arm snaked its way around her shoulder.

"Just a little Jay."

"Well what do we have here? The teenage couple is threatening my girlfriend?"

Jay and Darien began sizing each other up.

"Dare." Serena begged again.



"Let these guys get what they deserve Rena." Lita said.

The two males got closer.

Jay was about to lunge, but someone pulled him back.

"What's going on here?" A man about Darien's height asked.

No one said anything.

"Darien? Jay? Anyone going to answer."

"Darien was threatening Wendy and Colleen."

"I was telling them to leave Serena alone."

"Yah, with your fist!" Wendy jumped in.

"I never hit you."

"You were going to!"

"Students, please." The principal interrupted. "Who was all involved?"

"All of them. They all ganged up on us." Colleen said.

"Amy, who was involved?"

"The three of them, Darien, and it was about Serena. Andrew just made one comment, nothing bad."

"Thank you. Wendy, Colleen, Jay, Darien, and Serena, please come with me. You five may be on your way." He said dismissing the others.

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Serena said.

"See ya."

After they reached the principal's office, he sat each down. "Now what happened?"

Everyone began talking at once.

"Hold up. Wendy. Go ahead."

"Well Colleen and I were having a private conversation when we noticed Serena was eavesdropping. We turned to talk to her when Darien and that group walked up behind us and threatened me to leave Serena alone."

"You liar!"

"Serena, please. I'll get your story."



"Well then Darien raised his fist to me. That's when Jay showed up. He was just trying to protect me."

"Wendy, why does that sound hard to believe?"

"What do you mean?" She asked defensively.

"Darien has never been in trouble for the few months he's been here. And his records from his other school show nothing that he'd be involved in a fight. And you're known for instigating arguments."

She crossed her arms and 'humped.'

"Now Serena, what happened?"

"Well I was waiting for Darien and the others at his locker when I heard Wendy and Colleen start talking about me. Then they noticed me, called me Miss Teenage mom, and called Darien insane. I just simply told her to shut up. She called me a slut and I told her to leave me alone or I would beat her senseless."

"Now why would you do that?"

"She's insulting Darien and me! Plus my emotions are crazy, as you could probably guess." She said with her head hung low.

"Continue."

"Well then she said I couldn't beat her up because I'm pregnant. That's when Darien stepped in. He said he'd do it for me. He got kinda steamed. We hear conversations like this all the time. But he just told her to leave me alone. He raised a fist, but it was just to show her he meant business. I know he wouldn't hurt anyone. Then Jay came up, asked if we were causing trouble and started sizing Darien up. He looked ready to lunge when you came."

"That's so not true." Colleen said.

"You know it is. Shut up." Serena sneered.

"Girls, please. Colleen, Wendy, you have detention tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Saturday!" Both whined.

"Exactly. Report here at nine AM. Jay, you too and have detention next week every day after school."

"WHAT!?"

"No questions. Just do it. You three are dismissed. I'd like to speak to Serena and Darien alone."

The three sighed as they left the office.

"Now. As for you two, Serena, I don't see a major part in this from you other than that you're the victim of their ridicule. Darien, I can't look past your threatening."



"I understand." He sighed.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come tomorrow too."

"But I have work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't understand. Money is tight right now, and with the baby…"

"Look. My dad kicked me out when I told him about my pregnancy. I had to move into Darien's apartment. We don't have a lot of money, so we're working at every possible moment to make as much as possible. We have to work. We don't really have a choice."

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in." The principal called.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Goebel.

"Ah, Mrs. Goebel. Good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I've been working with Serena and Darien for the past few months. Helping them prepare for the baby. If I may interject."

"I'm listening."

"What if Darien was to help clean up the preschool one day after school. If there's a day he's not working this week. I usually have weekly meetings with them. Before the meeting next week, I can have him clean up the preschool and send him to do some small chores I need done."

"Considering the circumstances, I guess that would be fine. But don't think that because you're getting off a little lighter means you can pull stunts like this more often."

"Believe me, it won't happen again."

"It better not. Now get going."

"Thank you." Serena and Darien said at once before leaving the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He should just tell those girls to mind their own business." Raye smirked as she took a sip from her milkshake.

"Raye, I'm just ignoring the comments. I hear so many comments daily, I'm used to it. I just ignore it, but if they confront me, that's when I tell them to fuck off."



"There's not much the teachers and principals can do. They can't regulate what the students talk about." Amy added. "Unfortunately."

"Seriously guys, it's not that big of a deal. I just ignore them."

"Rena, we're just afraid it will all get to you. Stress you out."

"I'm already stressed. After our most recent fight, the situation with my parents…I don't think I could be more stressed."

"Rena, you should know that stress isn't healthy for the baby." Lita said suddenly.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it. I'm working on dealing with my stress. Believe me. Mrs. Goebel has explained how bad stress is. I'm trying to deal with it. I have breathing exercises, and Dare does his part."

"SERENA!" All four girls and Andrew yelled thinking she was talking about something else.

"Get your minds out of the gutter guys. I was talking about how if he notices me stressing, he'll tell me to breathe, or if we're at home, we'll sit and he'll give me a message, trying to help me relax."

"Damn, look at the time. I've got to get going Sere. I have to be to work in an hour and I still have to shower and change."

"Okay. We'll see you guys later?" Serena asked standing.

"Why don't you stay?" Mina asked.

"Well he's not comfortable with me walking home alone…and to be completely honest, nor am I comfortable with it."

"How about I walk you home?" A voice asked from behind the two.

Serena and Darien turned around to see a brown haired boy about a foot shorter than Serena.

"SAMMY!" Serena yelled throwing her arms around the small boy.

"It's good to see you too…but it won't be for long if you continue to suffocate me." He said into her shoulder.

"Sorry!" She backed up quickly.

"It's okay."

"It's great to see you again squirt." Darien said. "But as much I'd love to stay here and catch up, I really have to get to work."

"Bye Dare." Serena turned to him.



"Bye love." He bent down and closed the space between their lips for a brief kiss. "Bye everyone."

"Bye." Everyone else chorused.

Darien hugged Serena and waved to the others before leaving through the doors.

"How have you been Sammy?"

"Okay. The house is so quiet anymore." He said talking a seat.

"You haven't called me." Serena complained.

"The phone works two ways sis." He shot back.

"Well I've been busy." She companied.

"Oh stop arguing." Raye interrupted.

"You're just jealous cuz I'm not arguing with you." Serena laughed.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

…

Darien glanced towards the clock. 4:45. That_ gives me fifteen minutes to walk to work. Plenty of time. _He grabbed his jacket out of the front of the closet and headed out the door. He turned to lock it before walking down the hall to the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the 'lobby' button. The doors closed and he leaned against the back of the elevator. It began moving, he guessed about a floor when he heard a 'ding' signaling the doors opening. Someone got on, but he ignored the person. The doors closed again and it went back into movement. He straightened back up and looked to see who had gotten in. _Great. Just who I need to be locked in an elevator with. _He thought sarcastically as the person spoke.

"Hey Darien." The woman said.

"Leave me alone Colleen. I don't want to do anything I'll regret later on." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You insulted my girlfriend and myself. Just leave me alone."

She stepped closer to him. "Look, Wendy and I are just jealous. Not many girls get pregnant and their boyfriends stay with them. Jay would never do that with her. I simply would love to have a boyfriend like you." She stepped closer so they were practically touching. "I love you Darien." She whispered.



Darien tried to move away, but she was cornering him. He went to move her out of the way, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

…

"I'm whipped." Serena sighed. "What time do I work tomorrow Andy?"

"You're scheduled for nine. I can move it back if I have to."

"No. It's fine. I don't want you making special arrangements for me." Serena insisted. "I should get home and rest. Maybe get some dinner and head to bed." She said standing.

"I should be getting home soon too." Sammy glanced at the time. "Mom will be expecting me home for dinner soon."

"Stop on in tomorrow." Serena told the others. "It'd be nice to have some friends here tomorrow."

"Maybe we'll stop by."

"See ya."

"Bye." Serena waved.

"Bye." Everyone chorused.

The walk to the apartment Serena and Darien shared was short. They were there in a short five minutes.

"Dare might still be here." Serena said as her and Sammy walked into the lobby. "Wanna come up and see the apartment?"

"Sure. Let's wait for the elevator."

They began walking towards it when the doors chimed open. Serena stared wide eyed.

She looked on in disbelief as her boyfriend was kissing the very girl who was making fun of them just hours before. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no. This can't be happening." She whispered. She then turned and ran full throttle up the stairs.

Sammy stared in disbelief as well. He was about to turn to follow Serena when Darien's movement caught his eye. He turned back to watch Darien push the unknown girl – to him – away.

"What did I tell you!? Stay away from me and _don't _try something like that ever again or I'll sue you for sexual harassment." He heard Darien say with anger overly obvious in his voice.

Sammy turned to run up the stairs after Serena before Darien saw him. He had reached the third floor when he realized he had no idea what floor his sister lived on. He quickly turned and retreated to the 

front desk. "Excuse me. I'm here with my sister, but she took off up the stairs and didn't tell me her room number. Could you look that up for me?"

"So you're Ms. Tsukino's brother?"

"How'd you know?"

"She has said a lot about you."

"Well that'd be me."

"She's on the top floor. Apartment 705."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Sammy quickly walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

When he arrived on the floor, he found the number and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Serena!" He called.

Still no answer.

_Maybe she was too upset and stopped on the stairs somewhere. _He quickly found the stairs and began walking down. Two floors down, he found his sister, but wasn't expecting her to be lying down with blood rolling out of her mouth unconscious.

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the delayed update, but yah, I just whipped that out with five minutes to spare (i have to leave for my dad's in about five minutes). Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll be writing Cuts & Scars tomorrow. I'd also like it if you guys could check out my new story (I'm calling it a 'twoshot' cuz it's going to have two chapters). It's called He Gets That From Me. Please read it, and let me know what you think.

I'd also like to see what you guys want to see out of this story. I know you might not like how I ended this chatper, but what do you want to see in future chapters? I'm willing to incorperate all of the ideas I can in my story! This is a story for the people, semi-by the people...if I get ideas that is...lol.

R&R  
Thanks for still reading!  
SMF


	19. Her Parents Need To Know

_Previously…_

'_Maybe she was too upset and stopped on the stairs somewhere.' He quickly found the stairs and began walking down. Two floors down, he found his sister, but wasn't expecting her to be lying down with blood rolling out of her mouth unconscious._

…

Sammy rushed to his sister's side. "Serena? Come on, answer me." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"What's your emergency?"

"My sister fell down the stairs. She's unconscious."

"Where is your location?"

"Oak Fields apartment on West drive."

"I'm sending an ambulance now. Is there any chance of falling or injuring herself any further?"

"We're in the stairwell, but she's on one of the landings."

"Is her airway clear?"

"I don't' know. There's blood coming out of her mouth."

"Okay, don't move her at all. The paramedics should be there any minute. Would you like me to stay on the line until they arrive?

"No thanks. I want to listen for the medics."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Of course." The dispatcher then hung up the phone.

Sammy pressed end and then dialed the front desk.

"Oak F-"

"My sister fell down the stairs. We're on the eighth floor. Paramedics are on their way. Could you tell them what floor we're on? I didn't think to tell the dispatcher."

"Of course sir. They're coming in now."

"Thank you."

"Yup."

He quickly hung up and looked to his sister and grasped her hand.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to back up so we can check her out." A paramedic said.

He hadn't even heard them come up. "Oh, yah. Sorry." He backed up slowly as the two men began doing different things to his sister.

…

"Patient's name is Serena Tsukino. Age, 14. Approximately four months pregnant. Fell down unknown flight of stairs." The paramedic informed as he rolled in Serena.

"Let's take her to trauma room three."

Once they approached the room, a nurse stopped Sammy. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay out here while the doctors work on her."

"But I'm her brother."

"Why don't you contact your parents? They need to know and get here."

"We're having some family problems."

"You guys aren't helping on your own are you?"

"Well not exactly-"

"Good, because then I'd have to contact social services and they'd send you to a group here."  
"We were just having a fight. I'll go call my mom."

"I'll keep you informed. Just stay in the waiting room and I'll come get you when we know more."

"Thanks."

She nodded before heading back into the room.

Sammy was making his way to the waiting room when he bumped into someone. "Sorry sir."

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" The guy asked.

Sammy looked up to see Darien. "Oh. Hey."

"What's up? Why are you here?"

Sammy's eyes welled up.

"What's wrong? It's not your parents, is it?"

He shook his head.

"Then…oh no, it's not Serena is it?"

"I'm sorry Darien. She fell down the stairs. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'd better call Dr. Mizuno. I'm going to go see what I can find out."

"The nurse told me to call my parents."

"Dr. Mizuno knows our situation. She'll clarify everything. Go on and wait in the waiting room. I'm going to go see what I can find out."

"Okay." He quickly made his way to the seating area as Darien went to the trauma room.

Darien opened the door. "Can I step in?"

"Sure. We were just about to intibate her. Would you like to give it a try?"

"With all respects sir, I'd prefer not. I know this girl." He said approaching the bed. "How is she?"

"Her airway is blocked. She doesn't appear to have any broken bones. Someone is heading down from the prenatal ward now." The doctor said as he placed a metal device in her mouth.

"Why isn't she awake?"

"She probably banged her head on something when she fell."

"When will she wake up?"

"Darien, you should make sure her parents know what's going on. They need to be here."

"Yah. I'll go take care of that now." He said as he left the room. He couldn't stand to see Serena in that state. He pulled out his cell and called Dr. Mizuno.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Darien."

"How are you?"

"Serena's in the hospital."

"What for?"

"Apparently she fell down some stairs. She is unconscious right now."

"I'm upstairs right now."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He hung up and headed towards Sammy.

"Did you talk to the doctor?"

"She's heading down so she can talk to the doctor. She should be coming soon."

The two sat for about five minutes when Dr. Mizuno approached.

Darien stood from his seat. "Did you get to see her?"

"Yes-"

"So can you take over her case?"

"This is too severe. If I do this, I could possibly lose my license."

He sighed. "Okay, I'll contact her mother."

"It'll be okay. When she arrives, have me paged."

"Thanks. How is Serena?"

"Call her parents then we'll talk."

"Can you tell me she's alive?"

"That I can. She is alive."

"And the baby?"

"Fine from what we can see now. Blood is being drawn; we'll run some more tests to be sure."

"Thanks. I'll call her parents now."

She nodded before walking away.

"Want me to call my mom?"

"I think it'd be best for us to have your mom come, but I'll call her."

Sammy handed Darien his phone. "It'll be quieter outside." He said before heading out the front doors.

He took a deep breath before dialing Serena's house number.

"I was just about to call you dear, where are you?" Ilene's voice asked full of concern.

"Actually Mrs. Tsukino, its Darien."

There was a silence. "Where is Sammy and why do you have his phone?"

"He's inside and I asked to call you."

"What for? Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's about Serena."

She gasped. "What's wrong…you didn't hurt my baby did you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. She had an accident. She fell down the stairs in my apartment building. She bumped her head and the doctors requested a guardian be here."

"Is she okay?"

"The doctor won't tell me anything. She just said that you or your husband be here."

"I'll head down right away. Where is she?"

"County."

"Thank you for calling, Darien."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and walked back in to wait for Ilene.

**A/N:**okay, I'm updating now so you guys have somehting. Nothing TOO big in here...well unless you consider the build up to a meeting of Serena's mom and Darien big, but yah. I'm sorry for the long updates, got some personal issues I'm going through, school is ugh, and I've already expressed how i can't write in hardly any of my classes, so yah. sry.

Again, if you have any opinions or thoughts on where you wanna see the story go, let me know and I'll consider the ideas! I love your feedback, plz review!!

Thanks,  
SailorMoonForever


	20. Photographs

* * *

Darien sat down next to Sammy and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening." He sighed heavily.

"It's okay Darien. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"What happened? Why did she take the stairs?" He asked looking up to Sammy.

Sammy sighed. "She wasn't planning on it…"

"Where is my daughter?" A voice said from ahead.

Darien and Sammy looked up to see a woman standing at the main desk. They immediately joined her.

"Ma'am. What is your daughter's name?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"One second." The receptionist typed something into the computer. "She's still in the trauma room. I'll let the main doctor know you're here. You can wait over in chairs."

"I don't want to wait. My daughter is hurt. I want to be with her." She nearly shouted.

"One moment. I'll see if the doctor is busy."

Ilene sighed. "Fine." She turned around to see Darien and Sammy. She immediately hugged her son. "What happened?" She asked walking back to the chairs.

Sammy sat. "Well Darien had to head home early because of work. I said I'd walk Rena home to make sure she gets there okay." He paused. "When we got there, we were waiting for the elevator. It opened and Serena saw – uh – Darien kissing another girl-"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON MY DAUGHTER!?"

"MOM! Calm down. She ran up the stairs before she saw what I saw. He pushed the girl away. Told her to leave him alone. He then stormed off. It wasn't his fault. Serena just didn't wait long enough to see the end."

"Oh God…this is all my fault!" Darien said getting up. He then walked out of the doors and sat on the ground against the building. "She doesn't deserve this. She deserves better."

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to blue eyes matching those of his girlfriend. "Stand up." Ilene said as he stood. "I still am upset with the choices you two made, but from what I can see, she doesn't deserve better. You stayed with her when she got pregnant. Most teenagers would probably leave the girl, but you stuck with her. Ken will take some time to get used to the fact, but I'm working on him. It doesn't help that I'm still extremely upset with her myself. I wouldn't have taken the extreme he did, but it's done now. I'm going to go in and talk to the doctor. Don't beat yourself up over this." She smiled lightly before walking back into the hospital.

"Mrs. Tsukino I presume?" A blue haired doctor asked.

"That's me. How's Serena?"

"I'll take you to see her. Follow me please."

"Sammy, you wait here. I'll be back soon."

"But I wanna see Rena."

"Wait here." She repeated.

He sighed and sat back down.

The two women walked down the hall. The doctor opened a door and led Ilene into the room. Ilene gasped at the sight. She saw her daughter connected to various machines. There was a tube in her mouth and one in her arm. There was something connected to her finger and something else wrapped around the bump on her stomach. She stifled a gasp.

"She's stable. She wasn't breathing on her own, so we had to intabate her."

"Why isn't she awake?"

"She's in a comatose state."

"What?"

"She must've hit her head when she fell. We expect her to wake soon, but we're unsure as to when."

"What about her baby?"

"Babies." She corrected.

"What?"

"She's having twins."

Ilene sighed. "Could you please not tell anyone of that?"

"You're her mother right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Mizuno. I know her situation."

"What situation?"

"How her and Darien are living together, your husband kicked her out."

"You must think I'm a horrible parent." She said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"I don't judge. I just wanted to say that I agree with you. Neither of them should be told about the twins. Serena is dealing with a lot of stress. The babies are okay, but I don't think she could handle much more stress. It could harm her. If it's your wish, I won't say anything and I'll inform everyone who knows about it." Dr. Mizuno reached into her pocket. "Would you like this?"

Ilene looked at the photograph. It was mostly black with two white spots on it. "Is this?"

"Their first picture. I have a picture of one of the babies to give them if they want it. I figured you might want the one of both until their born."

"I will convince my husband to look at my daughter. This is my motivation." Ilene smiled happily as she slipped the photo into her purse. "I should let my son and Darien know what's going on."

"That's a good idea. I told Darien he had to contact you because she's a minor and all."

"I understand. I appreciate it."

She nodded. "Don't be too hard on Darien right now. He's taking this pretty hard."

"I know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on Sammy, we've got to go before your dad gets home." Ilene said as she rose from her seat next to Serena.

"Can't I stay?"

"If your father found out that I was here and Serena was hurt, Darien would probably have to flee town."

"Okay, okay. See you later Darien."

"Bye."

"Take care of her Darien. Get some sleep."

"I will. Thank you Mrs. Tsukino. And I'm sorry."

"We'll talk sometime."

He nodded as she and Sammy walked out the door.

Darien sighed as he looked back to the blonde in the bed. He pulled out the picture of his daughter. _That sentence sounds so foreign. _My _daughter. _He kept the picture in his breast pocket. Dr. Mizuno said she was fine as well as Serena, but he needed them as close to his heart as possible, mentally and physically.

"Darien." Dr. Mizuno said softly. "You have to leave."

"I can't stay?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What time can I come tomorrow?"

"Visiting hours begin at seven."

"I'll be here then."

"Get some sleep. Call the girls tomorrow."

"Oh yah. I guess I should call Andrew too. She's supposed to work tomorrow too."

"How far along is she? The doctor from the prenatal ward never told me."

"About six months now. The due date is in July. Which is good cuz then she can have a while to recover before returning to school."

"How are you going to work that out?"

"I'll watch the baby during the day while she goes to school, and on the days I work, have her stay in the day care while I do so. She'll pick her up when she gets out of school. Spend some time with her."

"You're not going to college?"

"Can't afford it. Plus, we wouldn't have anyone to take care of our daughter. Maybe in a few years."

"You'll figure it out. Now go home and get some rest."

"You don't know when she'll wake?"

"We're hoping by the end of the weekend. She's stabilizing. We can't take out the tube until she wakes."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"It's not problem. I'll call you if anything changes." She gave him a hug.

"See you tomorrow."

"Not until at least 8."

"Okay. I'll make my calls before then."

"Good." She smiled as he walked out of the room. "Poor boy." She sighed once the door shut.

**A/N:**Okay, hope you liked this chapter! I jsut wrote it. Again, if there's nething you readers wanna see in this story, let me know! I'm not getting any feedback on that, so Idk if anyone is even reading my AN's, so yah. Hope you're enjoying!

SailorMoonForever


	21. A Little Help

Darien tiredly walked through the doors of his and Serena's apartment. "I can't believe I caused all this…" He sighed as he slumped onto the couch. With his elbows on his knees, he put his head into his hands and a tear fell on his hand and rolled down his arm.

…

His tired eyes groggily stared at the bright red lights of the clock. 3:28 a.m. He then returned his attention to the pictures in front of him. One that was taken when they had first started dating. Serena had asked Andrew to take a picture, unknown to Darien, while they shared a simple kiss. Andrew hid in another booth and when Serena when in for a simple peck, Darien was taken aback when a flash went off. Andrew snapped the perfect picture and Darien secretly loved it more then life and almost as much as Serena. A tear soon joined others that had pooled through the night in the now slightly damp carpet. The other picture was the one he received hours ago. One of his child…_no, our child. We'll have to teach her not to do this…_ It's not that he regretted Serena getting pregnant…he simply regretted that Serena has to go through pregnancy in her teenage years, so young…_I'll love this child more than life of course, but I could've loved her a few years later just as much if not more. _

...

…BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…

Darien opened his eyes, realizing for the first time that he must've fallen asleep. He slowly sat up from his hunched position over his desk and wiped the tear streaks off his face. _I should probably call Andrew and the girls…_He thought as he stood. He walked over and grabbed his cell and dialed Andrew's number.

"Morning."

"Morning." He said with half the enthusiasm his friend had.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena…she can't come into work today."

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She had a minor accident…she fell down the stairs. She's at the hospital now, but she's in a coma."

"Oh no!"

"So obviously she can't come in today…I can come take over her shift if I need to."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll do it. She's okay though?"

"Yah, thank the lord."

"And the baby?"

"So far, so good…I fell so bad…"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Colleen stopped me in the elevator as I was on my way to work. She just upped and kissed me. The doors opened when she did that and Sere saw. She thought I was kissing her…but she ran off before seeing that I pushed her away. Apparently she ran up the stairs but tripped and fell down."

"Oh wow."

"Yah. So do you need me?"

"Nah, I told you, I'll cover it. Go make sure she comes home safely."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna let you go…Dr. Mizuno won't let me come in until 8 because I told her I had to call the girls…I'm going to make their calls on the run."

"No problem."

"Talk to you later."

"Call me with any updates."

"Will do." He said before hanging up.

Darien quickly got up and glanced at the clock. _7:35 Good, I'll call them on the way…I'm sure Dr. Mizuno wouldn't mind too much if I'm a tad early…_ He thought as he walked into the bathroom. _A quick shower then I'll go. _He grabbed a towel off the floor, but when he brought it up, he could smell Serena on it. Tears came to his eyes again. _I'm so sorry Sere. _He thought as he shed his clothing and stepped in the shower.

…

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy."

"Oh, hey Darien. How are you holding up?"

"Your mom tell you?"

"Yah. I can't believe that happened."

"Nor can I." He sighed. "But I'm doing okay I guess."

"You going in today?"

"Of course. I'm on my way now."

"I'll stop by later."

"I'm sure she'd love it."

"Do you want me to call the girls?"

"If you could please…I don't think I could explain it three times. It's too hard accepting it for myself."

"I understand."

"Thanks a lot Amy."

"No problem. See you later."

"See ya."

/\\//\\//\\//\\/

"Good morning Dr. Mizuno."

"Good morning Darien." She glanced at her watch. "You're early."

"Amy said she'd call the other girls and I already called Andrew."

"Okay, okay. You know where her room is, you may head over there."

"Thanks."

"I'll be in in a little bit to check in on her."

"Okay." He said before heading to her room. He pulled up a chair from across the room and placed it on one side of Serena's bed. Before he sat, he grasped her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I caused all this." He said as yet another tear slipped down his cheek.

...

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light in the room. She closed her eyes to attempt to dim the light. She then became aware of beeping machines and a slight pressure on her hand. She opened her eyes slowly again and stared into the wide eyes of Darien.

"I'll be right back, okay Sere?"

She nodded as she tried to figure out where she was. She went to rub her eyes, but her hand hit a tube that she then realized was in her mouth. She began to panic. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for some sign. There was something wrapped around her stomach, something in her arm, and the random tube in her mouth. She heard a door open and three figures appeared around her; Darien, Dr. Mizuno, and another person she couldn't recognize.

"Serena, I need you to be calm right now, okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to take this tube out of your mouth. You need to take a deep breath in, and when I say go, breathe out deeply. Nod if you understand."

She nodded.

"Breathe in." She did. "Now go." Serena breathed out deeply as Dr. Mizuno pulled out the tube. Once it was fully out, Serena coughed roughly as the other lady handed her a cup with ice chips in it. She popped one into her mouth. "Don't try to fully talk. Just start out with whispers."

Serena nodded. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "You fell down the stairs. Your brother found you. We're not sure of the story."

Serena closed her eyes in thought as the memories flooded back. "Oh." She remembered what she saw on the elevator. "Oh." She said with more disappointment. Her eyes became glassy. "I slipped on something. I remember hitting my head on the rail, after that...nothing." She explained casting her eyes downward. "Is my baby okay?"

Darien stepped back, hurt. _Her_.

"The baby is fine. Can I get you anything?"

"I think I'm okay for now. Thanks."

"Then I'll be back soon to check on you. I must go make a phone call."

"Thank you."

She nodded as she walked out, leaving Darien and Serena in the room.

"Sere-"

"Don't. Just don't Darien. I should've guessed this would've happened."

"Let me explain?"

"What's there to explain?" She raised her voice, but coughed after.

"Just hear me out."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"She stepped in the elevator on the floor below ours. She tried to talk to me, but I just ignored her after telling her to leave me alone. Right before we reached the lobby, she stepped closer and kissed me. I pushed her away a second later, but you must've run off before that happened. I swear. She is nothing to me." He reassured stepping closer to Serena.

"How do I know you didn't just make this up?"

"Ask Sammy...He saw."

"He's not here."

"You can't just trust me? I love you too much to lie about something like this." He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but regret and deep love. "I...I don't know. I want to trust you; I just can't forget what I saw."

"Then ask Sammy when he gets her. Trust me until then."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Good." He said before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you." He said after pulling away.

"I love you too."

He reached into his breast pocket. "Look." He pulled out the picture of their daughter.

"Is this?"

He nodded. "Our daughter's first picture."

Serena's eyes grew watery. "I can't believe it. So it's a girl?" She asked after taking the picture and examining it.

"Yah."

"She healthy?"

He nodded. "Yah. They say everything looks good."

She sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad."

"Me too." She said as the door flew open. Serena looked to the door and saw what she least expected. "Mom?"

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said happily.

"I-I thought you hated me."

"No dear. I don't hate you…I couldn't hate my own daughter…never."

"Why are you here?"

"Darien called me. You can't have any major medical decisions made on your own, and Darien couldn't make them…so they had to contact me. Darien worked up the courage to call me himself." She walked over and hugged her daughter. "And I love you. When I heard you were hurt, I rushed right over."

"I love you too mom." Her mother released her. "Here, have a look." She handed her mother the photograph.

"Oh my. What is it?"

"Our baby." Serena said stating the obvious.

"I know that." She laughed. "I meant the gender."

"Oh. It's a girl."

Ilene smiled. "That's great dear."

"How is dad?"

"He's okay. He does miss you though he won't admit it…but it's hard. He always dreamed of you being his baby girl forever. He's disappointed with you."

"I know."

"Luna misses you."

"I feel bad for leaving her."

"It's not a problem."

"Can you bring her by one day?"

Ilene nodded. "Sure. I'll bring her over."

"She can stay with us."

"How will you pay for her?"

"I have a job."

Ilene reached into her purse and pulled out a manila envelope. "Here." She handed the thick envelope to her daughter.

"What's this?"

"Just a little help."

"Thanks a lot mom." She said hugging her mother.

* * *

**A/N:** It's here, it's up! A lil late i know, but it's here! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! PLZ forgive me!!! It's six pages long one away from being seven! But i g2g to school now, so i hope you enjoyed! I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!

SailorMoonForever


	22. Release

Ilene walked through the door and placed her purse on the counter.

"Where have you been?" A male voice asked from another room.

Ilene jumped in shock. "Ken, you're home early."

He shrugged as he walked into the room. "We were slow so I decided I'd come home and spend some time with my wife and son, but when I got home, Sammy was here and you weren't."

"I'm sorry dear. I wasn't aware you were coming home early." She flashed one of her genuine smiles.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was that?"

"Where were you?" Ken asked again, his patience wearing thin.

Ilene thought quickly. "Well I was out shopping. I needed to start obtaining ideas of what to get you for your birthday."

Ken's features visibly relaxed. "Oh. You know you don't have to get me anything." He said walking up to his wife.

"You say that every year and what always happens?"

"You always get me something." He smirked.

"Yup. Now what do you want for lunch?"

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\

Serena woke up to feeling something in her stomach. "What the heck?" She felt it again. "D-Dare." She called, starting to get worried. "Darien." She then realized he was asleep. She shook him gently.

He gently sat up. After stretching, he looked at Serena who looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I felt something."

"Where?"

She placed his hand on her stomach. It happened again.

Darien's face grew into a soft smile as Serena's grew more worried. "What's wrong? What's happening? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Sere."

"Then what is it?"

"That would be our baby kicking."

"Really?"

He nodded as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Serena said smiling.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning." Both said.

"Why are you so happy?" Dr. Mizuno asked as she approached the two.

"Feel."

Dr. Mizuno reached her hand out towards Serena and Serena took it and placed it on her stomach as the baby kicked again. Dr. Mizuno smiled. "That's wonderful Serena." She removed her hand. "And I have better news for you."

"What?"

"You can go home today."

"Thank you so much Dr. Mizuno!"

"It's no problem dear. There's just one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to take it easy. You've entered your final trimester. This means no heavy lifting, make sure to take the elevator, and be off your feet as much as possible. I know you're working, so be sure to take brakes, talk to your boss and explain."

"Andy is great; he'll let me take breaks if I need."

"Okay. Now I just have to call your mother and have her sign the release forms." She said walking towards the door.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mizuno."

"It's no problem dear. Now I don't want to see you again in here. Not until you're having your baby."

"Nor do I want to be in here. I'll do my best." Serena smiled.

"Good." She said before leaving the room.

"Dare, did you call Andrew? I didn't even think about that."

"I called him yesterday morning…I didn't call anyone to tell them you had woken up…Amy said she was planning on coming in yesterday...but she didn't make it…I wonder what happened." He thought aloud.

"I'll give them a call when we get home and I get to rest a little."

"Good idea."

…

"Hello?" Ken said picking up the phone

"Hello. Is Ms. Ilene Tsukino there?"

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Amanda Mizuno."

"One moment please." Ken set the phone down and walked to the room where his wife was. "Ilene, there's an Amanda Mizuno on the phone for you."

_Amanda Mizuno? _"Okay. Thank you dear." She walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Ilene. This is Dr. Mizuno."

"Oh, Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"Good, thank you."

"Can you come in and sign release papers for Serena please? She's ready to go home."

"Of course. I'll leave here now."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

"Bye.

"Buh-bye."

Ilene hung up the phone. She walked up the stairs. "Sammy, I have to go sign release papers. Would you like to come?" She asked in a lowered voice.

"Yah. Sure."

"Okay. I'm going to tell your father that we're going birthday shopping for him." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** okay, sorry it's shorter then my normal 5 pages...it's three...one line from four...but I'm not feeling well. I jsut got back from visiting my grandparents and I've been coughing for like three weeks now, my stomach hurts horribly and I feel really sick still. I'm sorry...I'll post more when I can...plus I got really excited for my new idea...the sequal to C&S...it's started...just a prologue...but I'm going to lay down now, so I'll post the next chapter when I can...hoep you understand and thanks if you do! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SailorMoonForever

* * *

**A/N: **This just goes to show how bad I felt last night and how tired I was....I forgot to upload that...well put it in my story...I'm sooooooooo sorry...I was wondering why I didn't have any reviews...I usually would've had one within tweleve hours...lol...sry!!!

SMF


	23. Happy Birthday

A light knock was heard on the door as Serena grabbed her shirt from under the bed. "Hold on." She said scrambling to put on the shirt. "Come in." She called once it was in place.

"Hey sis." Sammy said walking beside his sister and giving her a hug. Ilene and Dr. Mizuno followed.

"Hey squirt."

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked as he felt something over her stomach.

"The baby hasn't stopped kicking all day."

Ilene smiled and stepped closer. "I've forgotten how it feels."

"Would you like to?"

Ilene smiled a genuine motherly smile as she placed her hand on her daughter's enlarged stomach. After a minute, she felt the kick and an unknown noise escaped from her lips. She immediately removed her hand and left the room.

"What's wrong with mom?" Serena asked solemnly.

"I don't know." Sammy shrugged.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Okay…?" He asked confused.

"What happened after I left?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Darien."  
"He shoved that girl away and told her to leave him alone. You misunderstood, Rena."

She sighed. "Thank the Lord. I don't think I could've handled anything else."

"That's what happened. I swear."

She hugged her brother. "Thanks Sammy."

"Where is Darien?"

"I'm not sure. He said he'd be back soon though." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ilene walked back into the room with Dr. Mizuno behind her. "Well everything is settled. Sammy, we have to go. Dad is expecting us soon."

"Okay, mom." Sammy hugged his sister again. "Bye, Rena. Love you."

"Love you too squirt."

"Good bye, dear." Ilene said quickly as she left the room.

Serena looked down. "Tell mom I said goodbye and thanks, please Sammy."

"Will do, Rena. Bye." He said leaving quickly.

Serena turned back to her bed and wiped a stray tear away. _She really does hate me. She couldn't even look at me without looking disappointed._ She sighed and wiped another tear away as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." She said sitting herself on the bed.

The door opened and she saw Darien with a grin on his face. "Hello, love." He said as he walked over to Serena and placed a kiss on her lips.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Did your mom come in and sign the papers?"

"Yup, I'm free to go."

"Great." He grasped her hand. "Then let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said dragging her from the room.

"Bye, Dr. Mizuno. Thanks for everything." Serena said spotting the familiar doctor.

"Anytime, Serena. Hope to see you around soon."

"Yup. See ya."

"Bye." Darien called as he continued his earlier movements.

He stopped when they reached the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out as Serena opened the passenger door. "Wait." Serena turned to him and he immediately covered her eyes with the fabric.

"What's this for?"

"I said it's a surprise." He tied it behind her head and helped her into the car. He then shut the door and went to the driver's side. Once in, he drove off down the road.

"Am I going to love you or kill you for this surprise?"

"I'm sure you'll love me." He smirked.

"How long will it take us to get there?"  
"Growing impatient are we?"

She shifted in her seat. "You know how I get."

"I know." The car slowed, then turned, then stopped. "We're here." Darien quickly hopped out of the car and then helped Serena out.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"Not yet." He said grasping her hand again. He then led her into a building. "Are you ready?"

"I think." She said nervously.

Darien chuckled. "Calm down, love." He led her to a stool and sat her down. He then undid the blindfold and leaned next to her ear. "Surprise." He whispered as he removed it.

"Guys!" Serena squealed as she saw all of her friends together.

"I told you that you'd love it." Darien grinned.

Serena threw her arms around Darien's neck and pecked his cheek. She then got up and went over to her four best girlfriends and best guy friend. "I can believe you guys." She said hugging the five individually. "You're all amazing for this." She stopped. "But what's this for?"

"Your birthday, meatball head." Raye said. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

Serena blushed. "I did. I haven't been paying attention to what day it is lately." She said defensively.

"Well happy birthday." Darien said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey lover boy, she's ours for the rest of the day." Lita said pulling Serena's wrist. Darien immediately let go. "We're catching a booth Andrew." She said as the five girls walked over to a booth.

"I'll be over there in a minute." He called as he pulled out a mug and filled it with steaming coffee. "Be right back." He grabbed his notebook and walked over to the girls.

"Whatever you want Rena, our treat." Mina said with a grin.

She picked up a menu. "Well in that case." Serena grinned. "I'll just have a salad and cheese sticks."

"That's it?"

"And a sprite."

"What about for you girls?" Andrew asked.

…

"Man, that was great." Serena said leaning back. "Ugh, she has got to stop doing this to me." She muttered.

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"The baby keeps kicking."

"It's kicking?! Can I feel?" Mina asked extending her hand towards Serena's stomach.

"Yeah." She placed Mina's hand on her stomach where she'd been feeling the baby kicking.

Each girl took turns feeling for the baby's kick.

"I can't believe it." Raye said in disbelief.

"You're telling me."

"No, I mean it's amazing. You really don't think about it when your parents tell you that you came from inside your mother, but you really do have a little one growing inside of you. I guess I just never really thought about it. It's just amazing."

"I guess you're right." Serena thought. "I never really did think about it."

"That's great and all, but here." Amy put a nicely wrapped box on the table, soon followed by three more.

"What's this for?" Serena asked.

"Remember why we're here?" Raye asked teasingly.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"But we did anyway, now open them." Mina ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" She said opening her gifts.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

"Thanks again guys!" Serena said hugging the girls and Andrew. "I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome, Rena." Amy said.

"See you tomorrow at school?" Andrew asked.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Bye guys." Darien waved.

"Bye!"

…

Serena fell on the couch with a flop. "Dare, why'd we leave so early?" She glanced to the clock on the wall. "It's only 7:30."

Darien hung up their jackets in the closet. "Don't I get to spend any time alone with you tonight?" He asked as he sat next to her. He pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, and she kissed back with the same force.

"Let's head to our bedroom." She said breathlessly after they broke apart.

Darien stood up, grasped Serena's hand, and led her to the bedroom. Once in the room, Darien pulled Serena close and kissed her again. His hands began roaming her back before sliding down to the hem of her shirt. Pulling away so he could remove her shirt, Serena took the opportunity to remove his as well before their lips met again. They found their way to the bed and Darien gently laid Serena down placing himself on top of her. Serena's hands fumbled with Darien's pants. She then slid them down his legs as far as she could until Darien kicked them off.

Serena sat up and pushed Darien to lie back on the bed.

"Hey, why am I the only fully naked person in this bed?" He asked placing his hands to cover his hard prick.

She grinned. "You don't get to see everything yet." She said before bending over and removing his hands. She grasped him in one hand and began stroking as she swirled her tongue around the head.

Darien put his head back in pleasure. "Oh, Sere." He groaned.

She kept her strokes long and evenly paced until she sensed his release coming. That's when he stopped her and pushed her back gently to give her pleasure as she did with him. "I don't like your advantage." He smirked before pulling her pants down. He then placed a short kiss on her lips before continuing to unclasp her bra. She pulled her arms out and threw it on the floor. Darien went back down between her legs and stuck his face into her womanhood, licking the fabric of her panties.

"Darien, don't stop." Serena moaned burying her hands into his hair.

He then brought a finger up to the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them down her long legs. He quickly tossed them aside before returning to her wet sex. "Dear, I haven't even done much and you're already wet." He sucked on her clit. "Why is that?"

She was about to respond when he sucked on her clit again, this time harder. When she opened her mouth, all that came out was a cry of pleasure. "You know damn well why." She panted.

He thrust two fingers in to her and began pumping while sucking on her clit.

Serena nearly screamed from the extreme pleasure.

Darien sensed she was close, so he moved up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he rubbed his manhood against her jewel causing her to scream into the kiss as she climaxed. As she was still withering underneath him, he gently pushed into her, causing a gasp from her.

He pulled out and pushed in at a slow pace. He moved his head back to admire the look on Serena's face as they made love.

"Dare, I don't want it gentle today."

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Well I didn't mean I want you to whip me or anything."

"That's not what I meant."

"Just go faster." She moaned and he slid in again. "This slow shit is killing me. You can go faster and harder." She smirked. "You won't hurt our daughter."

He slammed into her. "How's that." He said pulling out and repeating.

"Ohhhhh." She moaned, tightening around him. He grabbed her hands and placed them on the headboard for her to grasp. He then leaned back over her and began pumping wildly in time with her cries for more.

"D-Dare. I'm…I'm going to cum." She panted.

He pumped harder and took a nipple into his mouth. Serena screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, oh!" She kept repeating. "I'm…I'm-"

He thrust into her once more before her walls tightened, straining Darien's cock, causing him to release as well.

He collapsed next to her and pulled the blanket over their bodies. "I love you, Sere." He whispered into her ear. "Happy birthday."

"I love you too." She said burying her head into his chest as both fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola lovlies...it's about 5:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted...but I'm up and posting the chapter! If I'm not mistaken...someone said they were slightly 'upset' or 'disappointed' that I haven't had any other 'sexual interactions' between Serena and Darien...so there it is! Not that great, but oh well...this story aint about sex...well it started that way...that point could be argued...now i'm having a discussion with myself...NEWAYZ....love it? hate it? (and no, I'm not just talking about the sex scene) Let me knwo with your lovly reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for being patient and sorry bout the wait!  
SailorMoonForever


	24. My Lips Are Sealed

**A/N:** Okay, after Fanfics 'unable to login' thingie, I'm here to post! They've (this chapter and the next one for PP) have been done for about a week, but they were with my beta reader, and she was sick, so i was gonna post them then update them when she sent them back, but fanfic wouldn't let me login :( but it's up and good, my beta reader got back to me with the chappys, so yah, enjoy!

* * *

Darien and Serena were walking down the path in the park on a sunny June day.

"I'm so glad school's over!" Serena sighed happily.

"You can say that again."

"Can we take a break? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Of course. Let's just find a bench." He said scanning the area for a vacant one. "Come on." He said upon spotting one.

They had just sat down when two figures approached.

"Can I help you?" Darien asked.

The female stepped closer and leaned over Serena.

"Uh-" Serena sunk into her seat. "C-can I help you?" She asked uncomfortably.

Darien opened his mouth, but the female backed up, and spoke before he could even speak. "Aren't you Serena Tsukino?"

"Depends who's asking."

The girl giggled and looked to the male next to her. "She has the humor of her father."

Serena looked to Darien who just shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"We were wondering if we could talk to you."

"About?"

"We might be able to offer you some…" She paused and looked to the male again, "insight to your father's behavior."

Serena grew still. "What do you know about my _father_?"

The male spoke up. "Look, if we could go somewhere and talk privately…"

"What do you mean privately?" She asked skeptically.

"Like just you and us." The guy glanced towards Darien. "We could go to the Crown or something."

Darien glanced cautiously at Serena.

"I'll agree only if he can come."

"This is kind of a personal matter." The male added.

"Then forget it. If my boyfriend can't come, then the answer is no."

The girl spoke again. "It's fine. He can come."

"Then okay. Who are you guys anyways?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Lauren and this is my brother, Austin."

Serena extended her hand after standing. "I'm Serena, and this is Darien." He extended his hand to shake the others.

"Nice to meet you both."

"And Serena, I first apologize and I must say you look radiant." Austin complimented.

"Did you drive here?" Lauren asked.

"No. We walked."

"Well my car is right around the corner. We can drive you if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

…

"Andy, we're grabbing a booth."

"And let me guess, you're hungry."

Serena grinned sheepishly. "How'd you guess?"

"I'll be there in a few."

She smiled before leading the three to a vacant booth in the back.

Once the four were settled, Serena spoke.

"So how do you even know my father and who he is?"

"Ken Tsukino, right?" Laruen asked and Serena nodded. "Well I understand your current situation, and that he kicked you out."

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Look, this is kind of a sensitive topic for her." Darien said placing his hand over hers.

"Well you have to keep this quiet. He doesn't want this to get out in the open." Lauren said quietly.

"What is it?" Serena asked rather rudely. "Sorry. But could we get on with it?"

"Well we usually refer to Ken as another name."

Serena and Darien looked confused.

"We usually call him dad."

The couple looked to each other then back at them.

"But you've got to be what, maybe five years older than me."

"You're 15?" Serena nodded. "We're seven years older then you. We're 22."

"That would mean dad was…" Serena trailed off pondering.

"Sixteen when we were conceived."

"What exactly happened?"

The twins looked at her.

"You know what I mean."

"Well from what we were told, dad and mom basically got caught up in the moment. We were conceived. Dad and mom weren't in love, but he was insistent on supporting her and us when we were born. He stayed in touch, and we still talk with him. We meet with him every month and he helps if we need it." Austin explained.

"Our mom was embarrassed that she was pregnant, so she was going to give us up for adoption. When dad found out, his parents knew of a couple that would be willing to take us in, and they gave them money to take care of us." Lauren continued.

"Well not like that. Basically his family paid for our expenses. The couple we were living with just housed us. Dad paid for everything." Andrew added.

"So he must've thought I was repeating his actions. Him and mom always preached about the 'no sex before marriage' this must be why." Serena sighed. "I really disappointed him, didn't I?"

"He always spoke of you and Sammy. He still does." Lauren reassured. "He was very upset when he found out you were pregnant. He still loves you. He says it every time we talk about you. "

Serena felt a glint of hope. "So maybe he'll come around. Maybe he'll be supportive."

"It's possible."

"That does explain his cold nature the day I told him."

Darien wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. We're busy today." Andrew said walking over.

"Its okay, Andy. Do you want an extra hand today?"

"It's your day off. You don't have to."

"Its fine, Andy. We're getting to crunch time. I'm due next month and I'm sure I'll be banned from working here soon; as said by my doctor and boyfriend." She giggled. "But it'd be fine. You don't mind do you, Dare?"

"Of course not."

"I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to be rude." She looked towards her half siblings. "It was great meeting you guys and I hope we could take the time to talk again soon."

"Sure. Here." Lauren scribbled something down. "This is my cell phone number. Also, if you need anything, I'd be glad to help." She handed the paper to Serena.

"Thank you."

The four stood and hugged one another.

"We'll see you around." Darien said.

"Oh, and Sammy and your mother do not know. Please don't mention it." Austin added.

"Of course. My lips are sealed."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I wanted to get this posted because I know how much you guys want an update! But I am going to go back and add a lil description as suggested by my BR, so yah, it'll be different by the time the next chapter is posted...hope you enjoyed....let me know!

Oh, and thanks to everyone who offered me some help with my writers block. I had the thought of what I put, but i didn't think it was that great, but a PM from mizqt helped me further it along some. But thanks again to everyone and to mizqt for the 'idea furthering along' if that makes sence XD

Sorry for the slow update,

SailorMoonForever


	25. Jackass

"So what do you think, Austin?" The brunette asked her twin brother.

The sandy haired blonde glanced towards the house they've been parked in front of for about an hour now. A house that if they entered, could either make things more clearer for the occupants or make things worse than they already were. "Serena said it might be a good idea. Her mother is getting very irritated with dad." He glanced back over to his sister, their blue eyes clashing. "I mean, I just don't know. What if it broke dad and her mom up?" He asked, worry obvious in his voice. "Dad would be extremely upset with us."

Lauren pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she became familiar with over the past week.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serena."

"Oh, Lauren. I don't think I've put your number in my phone yet." She giggled. "What's up?"

"Well Austin and I are thinking about taking you up on your suggestion."

"Telling my mom?"

She nodded, and then remembered she was on the phone. "Yeah. We've been deliberating about it for an hour. We've been parked in front of the house."

"So what are you guys contemplating?"

"Did you just use a big word when you're not in school?" A faded voice asked in amusement in the background.

"Hey!" The word was followed by a small slapping noise. "Meany."

Lauren laughed. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Darien is just being a smart ass."

She laughed again. "Okay. Well we don't want to possibly break up our dad and your mom."

"Hmm." She thought for a moment. "I don't think that would happen. They are really great together. In my fourteen years of living with them, all their fights haven't been bad, and even after the bad ones, they're still together."

She smiled. "Thanks, Serena."

"No problem. Call me and let me know how everything turns out?"

"Of course. Thanks."

"Again, no prob lem. Bye."

"Talk to you later. Tell Darien we said hi and bye."

"Will do."

Lauren hung up the phone and looked to her brother. "Let's do this."

He nodded. "Guess you're right."

The two were about to open their car doors when someone knocked on Austin's window. Both jumped before Austin lowered the glass.

"Can I help you two?" A blue haired lady asked snobbishly. "You've been sitting out here for at least an hour."

"We were just about to go talk to you and your husband Mrs. Tsukino." Austin said as he rolled up the window and the twins got out of the car.

"What about?"

"Can we go in and talk to you and your husband?"

"Depends who you are."

"Your husband knows us."

Ilene looked confused. "Come to the house, but wait outside. Let me talk to my husband first."

Lauren nodded. "Sure."

The three walked up to the house. Ilene walked in and the other two waited on the porch.

"Ken."

"Yes dear?"

"There are two people here. They want to talk with us."

"Who are they?" He asked gla ncing towards his wife.

"Don't know. They said you know them though."

He got up and walked to the door, Ilene right behind him. "They're waiting out here?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door to see the two faces he least expected to see there.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We think it's time to reveal the truth." Austin said seriously.

/\\//\\//\

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raye yelled.

"That hypocrite!" Mina joined in.

"Guys! Calm down!" Serena intervened.

"Serena, your father kicked you out for something he did himself! How can we be calm?" Lita asked.

"I think Serena is right guys." The three other girls glared at her. "To an extent. We can at least talk. We don't need to yell."

"But as I was saying, Lauren and Austin just called me. They're at my parent's house now to tell my mom."

"You think that's the best thing to do?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded. "From what little I've talked to my mom, she has seemed like things are tense between her and dad because of his strong position on my situation. It's not the fact that he's so against it. Mom said he seems over the initial shock, but he just won't talk to her about it. This is probably why."

The four girls sat in thought.

"But they're going to talk to them today and they're going to call me when they leave my parent's house"

"Well why don't we go to Raye's for a while until they call?" Lita suggested. "That okay, Raye?"

"Yeah, fine with me. Grandpa's out of town for a week. We'll have the house to ourselves."

"Fine with me." Serena shrugged.

"I'll drive!" Mina said enthusiastically as Serena glared at her. "I'll be careful! I promise!" She defended.

"I thought you couldn't drive unless you had someone 21 or older."

"You don't even have a car."

"I just got my permit. Do you think I care? I just wanna drive!"

The girls just laughed.

"I'm sure Andrew could give us a lift." Amy suggested.

"What are you saying about me?"

"Could you give us a lift to Raye's?" Serena asked sincerely.

"You put her up to this didn't you?"

Raye shrugged. "Not our fault you can't say no to her." She giggled.

"Sure. I'll drive you."

"Thank you Andy." All said at once.

"What did you girls con Andrew into doing this time?" Darien asked with a smirk as he walked over to the group.

"He's gonna drive us to Raye's place until Lauren and Austin call me back."

Mina shrugged. "Gotta have something to do to pass the time."

"And what am I supposed to do while you guys take my beautiful girlfriend away from me?"

"Come with us. Andrew, you can come too."

"I was joking."

"I'm not." Amy continued. "Come on. We're not doing anything special anyways." /div

"Okay. Fine with me." Darien said grabbing his keys. "I can drive a few. We drove here anyways."

/\\//\\//\\//\

The four were just staring at each other. Lauren and Austin on one couch, Ken and Ilene on the other.

"So what can we do for you?" Ilene finally asked.

"Well we thought it was about time you learn about something." Lauren said, choosing her words carefully.

Ilene cocked her head. "And that would be?"

Lauren looked to her brother; it was obvious to her that he wasn't going to do this. She then glanced to Ken who was just staring blankly ahead. She sighed. "Well, we've been meeting with your husband for a while now. About once every other week."

Ilene grew confused and glanced towards her husband. "Since when?"

"About seven years ago." Austin finally spoke up.

Ilene grew shocked. "And you're here today…why?"

"Because we thought you should know something." Lauren started.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Ken finally moved. He turned towards his wife and looked her in the eyes. "They're my children, Ilene."

"W-what?"

/\\//\\//\\//\

"I'm starting to suspect something." Serena said as her friends led her up to the temple.

"Why's that love?" Darien asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't know, dear. The blindfold might have a small part in that." She said sarcastically as she was stopped. "What are you guys planning? And how much longer do I have to be blindfolded for?" She asked impatiently.

"Just let me get the door open." Raye said.

A moment later, she heard the wood door open and was led inside.

"Okay, ready Serena?" Mina's voice asked.

"Do you really have to ask that? I've been bitching since you put the blindfold on."

"Okay, okay. Three…two…one…"

The fabric was finally pulled away and Serena closed her eyes to the unusual brightness of Raye's temple. She opened her eyes and let them adjust.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone around her yelled.

"What did you guys do?" She asked seeing gifts, balloons, and various other party items.

"It's a baby shower." Andrew said.

"You guys!" She shrieked as she hugged the girls then Andrew.

"Sorry I'm late!" A panting voice said entering the room.

"Sammy? You were in on this too?"

"I was just invited yesterday."

"That's because we just planned this yesterday." Lita giggled.

"You didn't have to do this."

"But we did anyways."

"Come on. I can't wait. You have to see what we got you." Mina said pulling her towards the few presents.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yet again, we did anyways." Amy repeated her earlier words.

Everyone sat excluding the hyperactive blonde eager to give her other blonde friend the gift. She grabbed the pink gift bag and handed it to Serena.

"Thank you, Mina."

"Just wait until you see it."

Serena laughed. "Hold your horses." She opened the bag slowly and pulled out the pink tissue paper surrounding the gift. "What could it be?"

"Just open it!" Mina said over excitedly.

"I think she's more excited than Serena." Sammy laughed.

Serena finally freed the garment from the tissue paper. It was a cute, simple outfit. It had a soft pink, nearly white t-shirt and pink overall pants with some white socks and little white sandals.

"Well?" Mina asked.

Serena opened her mouth, but then shut it and winced slightly.

"I have the receipt if you don't like it. It can always be returned."

"N-no." She gasped and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"Sere?" Darien asked worriedly, moving closer to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"I-I think the b-baby's coming." She panted.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" She screamed.

/\\//\\//\\//\

"But we only have two children. Serena and Sammy." Ilene said, still taken back by the information.

"_We _only have two together. I have four children total. Serena and Sammy with you and Lauren and Austin."

Ilene just stared blankly at him.

"I was dating their mother for about a year when we just got caught up in the moment. She conceived these two. When they were born, a couple my parents knew adopted them. My parents paid for all their expenses so it wasn't too much of a financial issue with the couple, but they were open for adoption and letting me still see them whenever I wanted."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"WE'RE MARRIED!" She exclaimed. "I thought we told each other everything?" She asked more quietly.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me. Then when Serena told me that day … I felt like I failed as a father. I let her repeat my actions. Not that I feel like I've made a mistake, because two beautiful children came as a result, but I feel like Serena won't ever fully know what it's like to be a teenager because she is keeping the child. I was able to still experience the teen life to an extent because the twins were living in another house and I didn't have the responsibility of being a parent at the time. Serena won't get to experience that."

Ilene grew teary eyed. "But she will if we help. Kicking her out was no way of helping her. I know you're upset that she did this, but we can't change the past. I thought we brought her up knowing she can fully trust us and tell us anything? She did the responsible thing by coming to us in the first place. I'm sure she probably did it as soon as she found out."

He shook his head. "I feel like such a jackass."

"You're not a jackass." She smiled at him.

Ken opened his mouth but closed it when the house phone began ringing. Ilene reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom. It's time." Sammy's voice said through the object.

"It's early."

"I know, but we're on our way to the hospital now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Love you..."

"Love you too. And tell-"

"Will do." He said cutting her off.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ilene placed the phone back on the receiver. "It's time to show your daughter just how much you love her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone into labor."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, the truth has been revealed and SERENA'S IN LABOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so yah, I'm getting excited...what's gonna happen next??? Lol...wait...i'm writing...i get to decide..okay, so everyone is gonna pass otu and then the world will fall into black darkness...because darkness is a different color...wow...i'm a little hyper...but i was kidding bout what i just said bout the whats gonna happen next, i'll let you know when it's posted!!!!! lol...reviews loved!!!

SailorMoonForever


	26. So Sorry

"Okay ." The doctor entered. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. We need to get Ms. Tsukino prepped for delivery."

"I'll see you guys when I'm officially a mother." She smiled.

Everyone said their byes, leaving the doctor, a nurse, Darien, and Serena in the room.

"Sir?" The doctor said to Darien.

"Can't he stay? He's the baby's father."

He looked at her stomach. _Baby? Honey you're having more than one. _He chuckled to himself. "Okay. That's fine. Would you like the epidural?"

"Please. "

"Okay. Nurse, can you get everything set up please?"

"Sure, doctor."

"Okay. I'm going to get your chart and I'll be back soon."

"Kay." She said putting her head back.

The doctor left the room to get Serena's chart and looked at her history. He flipped the file open. "Hmm. She's only fifteen, twins, boy and girl, note from Dr. Mizuno: 'Tell them they have a daughter. Keep the stress light.' Makes more sense now." He read quietly to himself. He paged Dr. Mizuno.

A few minu tes later, the female doctor approached.

"You paged me?"

"Yah. Serena Tsukino is here. She's in labor."

"Okay. Did you inform them of the twins?"

"No. I just read your note. I think its best that we deliver them and then tell them."

"I agree. Do you mind if I stay present?"

"Fine with me. As long as Ms. Tsukino doesn't care."

"She's friends with y daughter. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Okay... Follow me." He said walking back into the room...

"Doctor, I was just coming to get you. Look at this." The nurse pointed to the monitor.

"Dr. Mizuno. Hi." Serena said breathlessly.

Dr. Mizuno smiled. "Hi Serena. Hello Darien."

"Hello Dr. Mizuno."

"Please."

"Sherry. Sorry."

"That goes for you too Serena."

"Sorryyyyyyyyyy." Serena screeched as a contraction hit and a monitor began beeping.

"Serena. We have to do this now."

She nodded as the doctor squeezed some gel on her stomach. He put a white device on it and moved it around. Serena glanced to the doctor who looked worried.

"Okay, we're going to start pushing." He put the white device back and went between her legs. "I want you to push now."

She held her chin to her chest and pushed.

The doctor shook his head as he heard Serena let out a painful breath. He nodded to the nurse.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room."

"What?" Darien asked taken aback.

"We need you to step out."

"Why?"

Dr. Mizuno **(Some readers were confused. Sherry is Dr. Mizuno. Sherry Mizuno is her name)** looked to Darien.

He kissed Serena's forehead.

"Don't leave me." She w hispered.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before walking to Dr. Mizuno. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Come on. You have to step out. She'll be fine, but you need to give the doctor some room."

He sighed. "Okay. Will you stay with her for me?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He quietly walked out of the room and sighed. He found a seat near the door, sat down, and stared at the door.

…

"Wh-where's Darien?"

"Serena. Your baby is in breach."

"B-breach?"

"The baby wants to come out feet first. So it's going to be a little more work for you okay?"

She nodded weakly. "What do I have to do?"

"Just push when I say to. I'm going to help guide the baby out, but you're going to have to push hard."

"Okay."

Dr. Mizuno walked to Serena's head. "I'm here for you." She said grasping her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly.

"Okay, push."

Serena pushed.

"Go get the extra bed." The doctor said to one of the nurses.

The nurse nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Push again."

She did.

…

"Okay, the baby's out." The doctor handed the baby off and returned his attention to Serena.

"W-why do I still feel contractions?" Serena asked. "And why isn't my baby crying yet?"

"The nurses just need to clean out her mouth Serena. Just concentrate. You're having twins."

Serena paled.

"Calm down. Focus on getting the other baby out." Sherry said stroking Serena's head.

"Come on. Push now."

…

Darien stood when he saw the nurse rush out then back in with another small bed. He continued to pace until the doctor that was delivering the baby came out.

"How is she? And what about the baby? Is everything okay?"

"She is fine, so are the babies. Both were breech. Her being so small to begin with was putting her and the babies at risk." The doctor informed.

"Bab-_ies_?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl. We need to take them to the NICU, but you can see them for a minute before we take them. And you can visit your-" He paused.

"Girlfriend." He finished as they both walked into the room.

"Darien." Serena said breathlessly.

He walked over and kissed her forehead. He then kissed each of the bundles.

"My babies." He said quietly.

"_Our _babies." She corrected.

"And I'd rather they belong to no one else." He said as a nurse put the babies in the two portable beds and wheeled them out of the room.

"I suppose I should go inform everyone of the news."

"Dare." She whispered. "We're not prepared. We-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "We'll figure it out. We'll make it through. I'm going to go tell everyone."

"Okay."

"You rest."

She nodded as she laid her head back and he walked out of the room. "Thank you for being here Sherry."

"Of course, dear. I know you would've rather had Darien here, but being the condition of the babies, it was better. They would've kicked me out, but being that I'm a doctor…"

Serena nodded understandingly.

…

Darien walked to the waiting room with a grin on his face. He quickly spotted the girls, Andrew, and Sammy, as well as four faced he didn't expect, Lauren, Austin, Ilene, and Ken."

"Darien!" Mina nearly screamed seeing him.

"Well?" Raye asked.

"What is it?" Andrew added.

"A boy and a girl."

Everyone (except Ilene) looked confused.

"She had twins."

"Must run in the blood." Ken said quietly.

"Can we see her?"

"She's exhausted right now. I can probably guess she's sleeping already."

Sherry walked out. "Why don't you guys go get some lunch and come back? Serena needs to rest. She had an exhausting delivery."

The girls 'aw'ed' in disappointment, but got up, as well as the rest of the group. Ilene and Ken were the last in the group to stand.

"I'd actually like to talk to you two. I didn't expect you to be here..."

"I don't think anyone did." Ken said ashamed. "I made a mistake."

"Come with me. Serena wanted to see everyone, but I think she can wait. She'll be happy to see you here."

The four walked back to Serena's room.

As soon as Serena heard the door open, she looked over at the figures walking in, but gasped at who she saw. "M-mom? Daddy?"

Ken fought back tears as he walked over to hug her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, hugging the petite blonde.

Serena fought her own tears as she wrapped her arms around her father in return. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."

"I never meant to disappoint you."

"I know. I'm sure you didn't mean to get pregnant." He released her. "I just didn't want you making the same…" He paused. "I can't even call it a mistake, because I got two beautiful children out of it."

"I understand. People have asked me if I regret my decision. But I can't say I do. I could never regret the beautiful lives that came from it."

"Not many people will understand unless they have experienced it themselves." He looked to Darien. "Thank you for taking care of her and sticking with her." He said sincerely.

Darien nodded. "Anytime, any day. I know you may not believe me, but I do truly love Serena."

"I can see it. Not everyone would stay with their pregnant teenage girlfriend."

"You didn't leave Lauren and Austin's mom."

"But we were just caught up in the moment. We weren't' in love as I can see you two are. What Donna and I had…that was just a fling. We were friends and…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have the full support of your family behind you. Even if you didn't for the pregnancy, you do now and will for the rest of our lives." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too, daddy."


	27. Beautiful Babies

The next week passed relatively quickly in Serena's opinion. She was released two days after delivering, but the doctors wanted to keep the twins in the hospital a bit longer because the baby boy wasn't taking20in air properly, so he had to have oxygen support, and they wanted to be sure everything was fine with the baby girl. Which Serena agreed to because of two reasons: her and Darien only had one crib, one stroller and what not, and second, she wasn't completely sure if her parents would want her to move in with them or not.

Serena woke from her slumber with a stretch and yawn. She looked over to Darien who was still sleeping peacefully. She went to wake him, but stopped. _Better let him get as much sleep as possible._ She then got out of bed and glanced at the clock. _8…hmmm. I have to meet mom and dad in an hour, and then go see the twins. Shower first, and then decide on an outfit. _She determined.

…

About 45 minutes later, she found herself standing in front of a mirror looking at her reflection. "Good enough." She giggled slightly and then laughed. She grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote a note.

_Good morning sleepy head,_

_I had to meet my parents and figured you could sleep in since we won't be getting to do that much longer. I'm not sure when I'll be done with my parents, but I'll meet you at the hospital later. Love you._

_Sere_

She put the note on her pillow and walked out the doors. She then quickly walked to the elevator and stepped in. She noticed a male standing in the corner. _Minus the long hair, he looks like Darien. _"Hello." She said politely as she pushed the button for the lobby.

"Good morning." He said tiredly, keeping his gaze locked forward.

Serena just shrugged as the elevator doors closed.

…

"Morning, dear." Ilene said hugging her daughter.

"Morning mom. Hi daddy." She said hugging him after her mother released her.

"Morning pumpkin."

"So what did you want to see me for?"

"Just to talk. We haven't done that in a while." Ilene pointed out.

"Okay. How's work? Any new developments?"

"We've bought another major corporation."

"That's great, daddy."

"But, Serena, we wanted to talk about something more serious."

"Like what?" She asked worriedly.

"Just hear us out before you make any decisions." Ken said desperately.

She sighed. "Okay. What is it?"

"We would like you to move back home."

Ilene sensed her daughter was about to say something, so she put her hand up instantly. "You said you'd hear us out."

Her daughter slouched. "I'm listening."

"Well Sammy has seen the size of Darien's apartment, and it's quite s mall to have two cribs and all the essential items for twins in it." Ken started.

Ilene nodded. "And when they begin crawling, they'll explore and it's not exactly safe to have to take all those stairs with them. What if something happens and you have to get out quickly? You'd have to run down all those stairs with both babies."

Serena tried to hide her shock. _It's true._ "But if I move in, Darien wouldn't get to see the twins every day."

"Of course he could. He could come by everyday if he pleased and can stay as long as he pleases as long as it doesn't wake anyone if they're sleeping in the house."

"Look, I understand what you're saying, but I can't. I couldn't do that to Darien. Pulling the twins away from him right after they are born...we'll figure something out. Maybe we can rent a room that's lower in the apartment building so we don't have to worry about the stairs. There are plenty of apartments on the first floor. And maybe there's a bigger one. We'll figure something out, but I can't just take the twins from Darien so he wouldn't be able to see them. They're not even a week old and he already loves them so much." She said with tears in her eyes. "If I did that to him, it…no. I couldn't...it would be like ripping his heart from him."

"We thought you were going to say that." Ilene said reaching into her purse. She pulled out a photograph. "So we got you guys a little present. Think of it as our baby shower present to you guys." She laid the photograph face down in front of Serena.

Serena stared at the black side of the Polaroid.

"Take a look."

She flipped the picture over and gasped. In the photograph was a single story ranch with a large yard and a garage. "T-this is beautiful."

"Three bedroom, two and a half bath. Full kitchen, basement, fireplace, large yard, two car garage. Plenty big enough for you and Darien to raise our grandbabies in." Ken said lovingly.

"W-we can't accept this." She said putting the photo back down.

"You two can just repay us in the long run..."

"Dad…I work at the Crown and Darien works at the desk of a hospital. We don't exactly have the means to do that."

"Which is why I'm giving you both jobs in the new corporation we just bought. It's not really a corporation, but a hospital. I know how much Darien wants to go into the medical field."

"And you would make enough money to pay us back and provide for your children comfortably." Ilene said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Plus, it's close by our house, so you could come over if you need help with something. It's also close to the Crown, your school, and the hospital that we just bought."

"Okay. Let me talk to Darien. I have to let him know."

Ilene and Ken nodded. "Of course."

"What would we be doing if we do go work for you though?"

"Well I want you and Sammy to continue the family business, and I know you've always been interested in working in a hospital. You still want to?"

"Yeah. But I've changed it. I want to be a pediatric nurse."

"Then you could work on running the hospital. When you graduate, you can work on a nursing degree, but still have a job at the hospital working under the current owner, Mr. Kou. He's planning on retiring soon, so you can take over his job. Then I don't know exactly where Darien could work, maybe the head of Human Resources? I'd have to find out what works closely with Mr. Kou."

"But why give me the head spot?"

"Because as I said, I want you and Sammy to continue running the business when I grow old, and if something were to happen, and you and Darien were to split up-"

"I thought you accepted Darien, Daddy."

He held up a defensive hand. "I do, honey, it's just, not many high school relationships last, and if yours were to fail, I'd want family to be the head. If he were to be the head and you guys were no longer together, he could willingly sell the company or do God knows what with it. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So how about it?"

"Thank you daddy...of course I'll do it. I'll ask Darien what he thinks though."

"Okay."

Serena glanced to her watch then stood. "I'm going to head to the hospital to see the twins though."

"We'll join you."

"Good. I walked here, so you can give me a lift." She giggled.

"Why'd you walk?"

"Because gas is too much. Darien didn't have much money to begin with, so in the summer we usually walk."

"We'll stop by and pick up Darien too."

"I'll call him and let him know." She pulled out her cell and dialed Darien.

"Hey Sere."

"Hi Dare. Have you left yet?"

"About to now."

"My parents said they'll pick you up. They're giving me a lift too."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up. "He was about to leave."

…

"Which ones are yours?" The nurse asked as she saw the couple peer into the window of the nursery.

"Rini and Darrin Chiba."

"Okay. Go ahead and sit down. I'll bring them out."

"Thank you." Darien said leading Serena to the rockers they had set up for the mothers.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Sherry." Serena said hugging the blunette. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Okay. Ready to take the little ones home." Serena smiled. "How are they?"

"Well Darrin's lungs are better. He's breathing on his own, no oxygen support what-so-ever. And everything checked out with Rini. I'd say you can take them home tomorrow. We just took Darrin off the oxygen this morning."

"Thank you so much for taking care of them."

"Of course, dear. It's my job and I would gladly take care of family."

"Here you go. Darrin's been a little fussy all morning." The nurse said as she brought out two bundles, one of which was making some noise. "Which one would you like?"

"Let me see my baby boy." Serena said gently as the nurse handed her the blue bundle. Serena gently rocked Daren. "Hi, honey." She said quietly. "It's okay. Mommy's here." She continued the gentle voice as she rocked him.

Darien held Rini, gently rocking her too.

Ken and Ilene came up behind them, Ilene smiling at the sight. "Sorry. There was no where to park."

"It's okay, mom."

"They're so cute." Ilene said walking towards Serena. "He looks a lot like you Darien."

"Wait until you see his eyes."

Darrin's whimpers faded and his fussiness left. "That's my boy." He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the face of his mother.

Ilene looked at the baby's face and then to his eyes. "Oh my gosh! They're like an exact replica of yours, dear."

She nodded. "And Rini is the opposite. She has all my features, but the deepest midnight blue eyes like Darien's."

"Two beautiful children." Ken said glancing at the children.


	28. Good News AN

Well I'm extremely glad to see that fifty people voted on my poll...and it's tied...technically, the 'just a few more chaps' won because i voted for the dramatic myself, lol...but 23 peopole for each catagory, and five for ending it asap. so my decision will be to come to an end soon. I'm doing it for a few reasons. 1) I have little time to write...summer is coming up, whihc means cmaping, and graduation parties for me. 2) I just got a job and will have less time to write. 3) I don't feel rushed to put more chapters up. 4) I can decide what I'm putting in teh potential sequal...that's right  
I'm POSSIBLY going to do a sequal...I'll think about it, but as for the current story...there won't be much more drama. I don't think anything huge.

Right now, we're entering tech week. This is a big show, so we've been at school till 9 the past few weeks...resulting in the non production of chapters. we have four proformances next weekend, and I have no time to write right nwo. I'll write when i can, but no promises on an update date. Plus, I'm not feeling well, think I'm getting sick. I knwo you guys are probaly upset that you get an email and it's just an A/N...but hopeuflly for the 20 of you that want more drama, it's good news about a possible sequal!

SailorMoonForever


	29. Three Simple Words

**A/N:** Okay...this...is it...yah...I mean the FINALCHAPTER of Teenage Lovers :'(  
but I hope you enjoy this. I sent this to my beta reader, who I can't thank enough for helping with the most receint chapters of this story...but yah...on with the chapter...

* * *

"Serena, why don't you two go home and get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." Dr. Mizuno stated as she saw the teenage couple still at the hospital.

Serena looked up from her daughter to the doctor. "I guess yo u're right." She sighed. "I just don't want to leave them again."

"We'll have them all to ourselves tomorrow." Darien stated from his position next to her.

"Sure." She kissed her daughter's head before standing up.

"I'll have to take them."

"Oh yeah." She giggled. "Forgot about that." She handed Rini to Dr. Mizuno before turning to Darrin. She kissed his forehead. "I love you both." She smiled as Darien repeated her actions and handed him to Dr. Mizuno.

"What time do you want us to come pick them up?" Darien asked.

"Whenever you like." She replied quietly as she saw the newborns asleep. "I'm going to go put these little ones down."

"Thank you so much, Sherry."

"It's my job, dear. It's no problem." She said before stepping out of the room

…

"How did your talk with your parents go?" Darien asked once the two were back at their apartment.

"Pretty well actually."

"Do they want you to move back in with them?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"I refused." She said, taking a seat next to him. "But they have a very nice baby shower gift for us." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture.

"What is it?"

"This." She handed him the picture. He stared at it for a moment. "He also has jobs for us in a new company he bought. It's a hospital that isn't too far from the house."

"Don't you think it's a little much for just a gift?"

She nodded. "That's what I said. But we could gradually pay them back. These jobs are pretty good."

E2But what about Darrin and Rini? I really don't want a nanny raising them."

"My parents said they'll help, and there is a day care at this hospital. Plus we have Lauren and Austin. Lauren loves them already."

"What did you say to them?"

"Just that I would talk to you and see what your thoughts were. I did agree that this place wouldn't be the best to raise two infants in."

He nodded in agreement. "It's a great offer."

"And I think we should take advantage of it."

"When do we move in?"

"I'll call my parents now!" She said getting off the couch. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi dear. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Lovely. What can I do for you?"

"Darien agreed. When do we move in?"

There was a pause. "It's getting kind of late already, how about we start moving you first thing in the morning?" She suggested. "You can pack all your things in boxes, then while you and Darien are picking up the twins, your father, Sammy, the girls, and I can start moving everything in."

"Sounds great, but one request?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with us to pick up Darrin and Rini?"

"Of course. I'll be over at nine."

"Thank you so much mom."

"Anything for my only daughter and my grandbabies."

Serena smiled. _I'm so glad they've finally accepted this. _She thought silently as a tear fell down her cheek. "Thanks. But I think I'm going to head to bed. We have to pack in the morning too."

"Good night dear."

"Night mom."

"Love you."

"And you too. Tell dad and Sammy too please."

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye." She said flipping the phone closed.

"When are we moving?" He asked walking up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms arou nd her waist from behind. When he didn't hear a response, he became confused. "Sere?"

She suddenly turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest, her arms wrapping around him in the process, as she began to cry softly.

"Sere, what's wrong?" He gently pried.

She shook her head. "I'm just so glad they're finally speaking to me again. That they are accepting that this isn't going away."

He hugged her tighter. "They're your family. They love you. They always have, and they always will. Sometimes they just need a reminder. Everyone does sometimes."

She looked up to his face with tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Are you telling me you need a reminder?"

* * *

"Well no, I-"

She cut him off by standing on her tip toes, and placing her lips onto his. Her arms slid up to wrap around his neck as they kissed passionately.

/\\//\\//\

Ilene arrived the next morning sharply at nine with a grin on her face.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Mom always was the efficient one." Serena grumbled to herself as she got up from her position of packing boxes to answer the door. She opened it tiredly.

"Good morning, dear." Ilene said contently. "How are you?"

"Tired. Dare and I have been up since six packing."

"But we're almost done." Darien said walking up behind her. "Come on in."

"I figured Sammy and Ken could start taking things to the new place while we're picking up the twins."

"Works for me." Serena shrugged. "Dare, where did you put all the babies stuff? That should probably be set up first."

"Already taken care of dear. Your father and brother did that earlier."

"And we helped!" A female voice said fr om behind Ilene.

Serena opened her arms and engulfed the brunette. "How are you Lauren?" She asked into the girl's hair

"I'm great. Missed my halfy." She said as the two released each other.

"And I've missed you too."

Darien stared at them confused, as well as Ilene, Ken, and Sammy. "Halfy?" He asked.

Serena giggled and looked at her family. "It's a nickname she calls me. Since we're half sisters, she calls me halfy."

"That's…odd." Ilene said amused.

"Well it matches these two perfectly."

"Dad!" Both daughters in question yelled.

The whole room laughed as the two blushed.

"Let's get going. I want to see my babies and bring them home."

"Okay. I'm up for that." Darien agreed.

"Are the car seats all ready to go?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Hooked them up last night."

"Great!

Thanks again for all your help everyone." She said, hugging her father.

"No problem, honey. Go on, get my beautiful grandbabies home."

She looked up to him and nodded.

…

"Mom, can you make sure they're buckled in properly?" Serena asked as she looked over Darrin's car seat with the fussy 8 day old in place.

"Sure." Her mother appeared behind her and looked it over, pulling several straps. "All is fine; you just have to make sure that they're tight. Obviously not too tight, but you had it a little loose."

"I just didn't want to hurt him."

"I understand." She glanced over to the male fastening in the infant female. "How's it going, Darien?"

"Can you check her?"

"Of course."

Once she finished checking Rini's car seat, Serena climbed into the back and sat next to her daughter, Darien climbed in next to Darrin, and Ilene in the driver's seat.

Serena's eyes grew watery as she looked at the sight in front of her. _I can't believe it. Finally I have my family behind me. I have the man of my dreams, the father my children, even this young, and stay with me. My friends stuck with me through this, even though it was rocky at first. My Prince and scouts sticking with me through our battles. _She sighed contently looking down20at her daughter. _Having two wonderful, healthy babies. My parents being so great, giving us a house and great jobs. This is more than I could ever ask for. Who could've guessed that everything would turn out to be okay? _She reached her hand over the seat in front of her **(They're in a van)** and grabbed a hold of Darien's arm. Darien proceeded to raise his hand and clasp Serena's in a loving hold.

"I love you." She said gently.

"I love you too."

…

Ilene glanced in the rearview mirror at her daughter and her boyfriend and saw the love in their eyes and she smiled gently. _Everything worked out wonderfully. _She then heard the words spoken between them. Three simple words that to anyone else would seem that the meaning wouldn't be true for long between two teenage lovers, but to the two who spoke them, spoke for the past, present, and future.

**A/N:** So? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. As I said in the A/N...I MIGHT have a sequal in me...but I got a job and will start training soon, have school, and yah...that's like all my time. My plays are done...yay but sadness at the same time. So yah, possibly a sequal...I'll post an AN in here if I do decide...i also have Pen Pals to write, I have my version of the series that I put on hold like 6 mos ago, AND two other stories I'm writing with different people who haven't written anything yet and I need to get on them or just write them myself. I have a lot on my plate...but it's Spring Break. Hopefully I can get some stuff done...

Thanks for reading and reviewing,  
SailorMoonForever


	30. DiScLaImEr

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

I love you all! I have my other story...Pen Pals, and two stories I'm writing with other people

I need to give a special thanks to my beta reader, Final Fantasy Princess. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
